


Always You

by Snow_Falls



Series: Always you [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Chrom is a dork, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Sort Of, a story of Robin's return, bisexual disaster chrom, looks like he's functional but is also a disaster bisexual robin, set ten years after the events of awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: "Chrom’s heart beat a painful rhythm in his chest. That had stayed the same, the ache in his chest when he thought about the love of his life. Missing. Gone. Thoughts of he’s not dead or he’ll come back getting harder and harder to cling to as the weeks turned to months, and then years. The pitying looks in the eyes of friends and family whenever they thought he wasn’t looking had initially galvanized Chrom into determination, but it had turned to desperation, and it was now on the edge of crushing acceptance."Ten years after his disappearance Chrom is still heart broken over Robin's loss. He decides it's time to move on, but just when he does, a miracle occurs.Or, a story of a long, long awaited reunion between dorks.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this forever, it's been in the back of my mind for ages. I keep thinking about the ending for Awakening, and I know there's stuff about Chrom and Robin in Heroes, but I don't play that so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyway, I think Robin would probably always sacrifice themselves for Chrom, for everyone, which makes me sad, and made me want to write this. 
> 
> This takes place in the same world as my previous chrobin fic, but you don't have to read that one to get it. (Though you might consider it if you like these dorks.)
> 
> Also important to note, I know present Morgan is technically born some time after Awakening events, but for the sake of this fic, they aren't. 
> 
> Literally no one asked for this, but here it is anyway, enjoy!

Chrom ran his fingers over tomes that were worn with age, corners rounded and soft. There were fewer than there had been, most of them had been given to Morgan, but some were kept here, on the bookshelf where their owner hadn’t picked them up in years.

He turned and sat heavily on the right side of the bed, he hadn’t slept on that side in longer than he cared to think about. Chrom closed his eyes and breathed deeply, Chrom thought about picking up one of the old robes he still had, but the scent of _him_ had faded from them years ago. Chrom hadn’t admitted it to anyone, but he had forgotten that scent he loved so much, he only half remembered the sound of his laughter, the way his face lit up when he smiled, the feel of his skin under Chrom’s fingers.

 _Robin_. 

Chrom’s heart beat a painful rhythm in his chest. That had stayed the same, the ache in his chest when he thought about the love of his life. Missing. Gone. Thoughts of _he’s not dead_ or _he’ll come back_ getting harder and harder to cling to as the weeks turned to months, and then years. The pitying looks in the eyes of friends and family whenever they thought he wasn’t looking had initially galvanized Chrom into determination, but it had turned to desperation, and it was now on the edge of crushing acceptance. Privately, in the dead of night, when he slept in his cold empty bed, Chrom wished he at least had a body to bury, then he could _know_ , he could have a grave to visit, to weep bitterly over and bring flowers to, he could have closure, and he could let go. But like this, try as he might, Chrom’s heart refused to give up, even as his mind was coming to terms with what had to be the truth. Robin was gone; he would never see him again, at least in this life.

Chrom opened his eyes; it had been years since he cried for his husband, maybe in the next life they would have more time. They could truly share their lives; they could have peace, quiet moments, time to simply be together. He could watch the lines on Robin’s face deepen, they could raise their children together, and Robin could be a living breathing person instead of a legendary hero come to life only in stories. 

Selfishly, Chrom wished Robin hadn’t done it. Sometimes his sacrifice felt noble and right, and at other times, right now, it felt stupid and infuriating. What did Chrom care for people a thousand years from now? What did it matter in comparison to having Robin safe and warm, with him here and now?

It wasn’t fair to think like that, Chrom knew, but he couldn’t help it. Robin was always the better person, honorable and true. Without him, Chrom was reduced to this bitter man for whom the needle of his moral compass swung wildly. He thought of his children, and their potential children, and his conscience berated him, it was an endless cycle of what ifs, and if only that passed through Chrom’s mind on a loop. He let himself indulge in these useless musings for hours on end on some days, today though; he felt the need to stop. The pain in his chest was a pressure that pushed on his ribs and squeezed his heart.

He got up from the bed, feeling heavy, and half wanting to crawl under the covers instead, and made for the door. With his hand on the knob he paused, he took another deep breath; he pushed down the impulse to turn around, in the hopes that Robin would have magically materialized on his side of the bed, as if he had never left. He still sometimes came into his room and half expected to see Robin leaning against the headboard of their bed, reading.

Chrom didn’t look; he opened the door and walked out.

 

*

He found his children in the training yard. Lucina and Morgan from the future, had gone on a mission, they, like Chrom, hadn’t given up on their father, and they went in search for him. Sometimes they left for months on end, and that was painful too. But his children of the present were too young for that, they were here where Chrom could hold them; press the pieces of what was left of Robin close to his heart.

Side by side, Morgan and Lucina held their practice swords and went through forms together. They swung, and lunged, they moved with controlled precision, brows furrowed in determination, their twin expressions achingly familiar, replicas of their stubborn father’s determined face, and it brought love, joy, longing, and sorrow to Chrom’s heart in equal measure.

He smiled as he watched them move together, perfectly in sync, Lucina moving with a strength born from the two years more she had been practicing, from her preference for sword fighting. Morgan moved with the fluid grace Robin had possessed, light and easy, as if the sword in his hands weighed nothing at all. Chrom felt pride, sharp and strong, following right on the heels of the affection he felt for his children. This feeling was why he came to see them. His children always warmed the corners on his heart, when he sank into despair, he looked at them, at the faces that looked like his own, that looked so much like Robin, and he felt like he could breathe again.

Chrom watched them until they finished the form, ending with a flourish. They both took deep breaths and then turned to him together, still in sync. They broke into smiles that were as familiar to Chrom as the palm of his own hand. He opened his arms; his children dropped their swords and ran to him.

 The weight and warmth of them in his arms was a comfort beyond any measure.

“Father!”

“Did you see?”

“We’re strong like you!”

They kissed his cheeks; the sweet unabashed affection of their youth was heart warming, even if it probably wouldn’t last much longer.

Chrom grinned at them. “I did see! You are both phenomenal; I can tell you have both been practicing. You’ll be stronger than I am in no time.” He told them sincerely, proudly.

“No one is stronger than you, Father,” Lucina said seriously.

Morgan giggled, “You’re funny, father.”

“I’m perfectly serious. And, I’m glad! When Lucina becomes Exalt, I’ll know she can take care of herself, and that she will have strong siblings to help her when she needs it.”

Morgan nodded, “I’ll always help my sister,” they said, expression solemn now, rare for his happy-go-lucky child. 

Chrom smiled at them. “I know you will.” He turned to Lucina, at eleven she was getting tall for him to crouch like this for her, but he would do it for as long as he could. “How is the weight of that sword? Is it getting easier to hold?”

She had recently started using a heavier training sword, it was still very light in comparison to a real metal sword, to Falchion, but it was heavier than what she had been training with before.

Lucina nodded. “It’s still heavy,” she admitted, “but it’s making me stronger, I can tell.”

Chrom nodded. He stood and walked with his children to a nearby bench where they had canteens filled with water that they drank in between telling him about their day. After this they would wash up and go to separate lessons. Lucina would go to lessons in statecraft and Morgan would go to magic lessons. Morgan had an aptitude for it too, just like Robin, they also proclaimed they would be a great tactician like him too.

 His children told him about their morning lessons, striving, and succeeding, to impress him with what they had learned. They spoke as Chrom turned to look at the person he saw on the edge of his vision walk into the training area. Ricken came forward. A grown man now, he was tall and handsome, gone was the uncertain youth who recklessly charged into battle to save his friend. The person who stood before him walked with the assurance of a man who knew his abilities, who was sure of himself and his accomplishments.

Ricken nodded at Chrom as he approached, Chrom nodded in turn. His children turned to look too, they grinned at him, and Ricken’s smile widened. He was fond of them, he had been fond of Robin too, who had taken Ricken under his wing, Chrom knew, they had bonded over a love of magic and Chrom knew Robin had always seen Ricken’s exceptional potential. He had been very pleased when Ricken had agreed to teach and mentor his child in turn.

“Good afternoon, Exalt, highnesses,” Ricken bowed his head, still smiling. “I see the young heirs are hard at work, remember to take time to relax and play too.”

“We do!” Morgan chimed in. “Aunt Lissa took us to play some pranks on Sir Fedrick just yesterday – “

“Morgan!” Lucina hissed, darting a look at her father who tried to look unimpressed instead of amused.

“And?” He prompted.

“It was fun, Fredrick didn’t see it coming at all,” Morgan told them smugly. Chrom and Ricken laughed.

Chrom urged his children to get changed and washed up. He chatted with Ricken while they waited for their return.

“How is Cordelia?” Chrom asked, “I haven’t seen her in some time.”

“She’s well. Hard at work as ever.” Ricken smiled fondly.

“And Severa?”

Ricken’s smile turned rueful. “She’s well too, striving to be better than her mother. Young Severa is sweeter than her future self, so that makes me think I’m doing something right.” Ricken shook his head. “They can be a handful, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

Chrom nodded, he understood.

When his children returned they came back to the bench, sitting to take another drink from their canteens. When they were done Chrom laid a hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “Alright, my dear, go with Ricken. Be sure to listen to what he has to say before you start asking your questions, okay?”

Morgan nodded and hopped up. They reached up for Ricken’s hand, and he took it automatically. At nine Morgan was old enough to walk on their own, but they didn’t want to when given the choice. They enjoyed physical closeness, and when they liked someone, they took every opportunity to touch them. Morgan held hands with family and friends easily; it was as endearing as it was cute. Chrom hoped they kept that sweetness out of childhood.

“And you, my dear? Shall I walk you to your lesson?” Chrom asked turning to his daughter. Lucina nodded. They stood and Chrom held out his hand, smiling a little teasingly. Lucina hesitated only a second, the growing embarrassment for physical affection that came with growing up starting to show the first signs in his daughter. But, she took his hand and asked him questions about sword fighting techniques as they walked.

He said goodbye to his daughter at the door and made his way to the council room. There he would meet with his advisors and council for brief updates on the state of his kingdom, and be told of any news that needed to be brought to his attention.

Fredrick was already there, seated at Chrom’s left, in his capacity as official advisor. They greeted each other easily; Fredrick wasn’t as severe as he had been when they were younger, mellowing with age and what Chrom assumed was the influence of his wife Sully.

Lyssa soon joined them too, and the three sat at the table as old friends, the threesome comfortable with each other in a way that couldn’t be replicated. Chrom laughed at his sister’s antics, refusing to be chastened for the prank she had helped Morgan pull on Fredrick. For a few wonderful minutes, Chrom laughed and smiled, he enjoyed the company of friend and sibling without a shadow of sadness to darken his heart.

When the council came in, their presence effectively broke up Lissa and Fredrick’s good-natured bickering. Once everyone was present the meeting began. Petty crime, while still present, was low. It was now almost unheard of for civilians to have deadly encounters with bandits, the Shepherds had been reformed, Sully at their head, and they patrolled ensuring Yilesse’s hard won peace.

Farmers and agriculture was doing well. There was less rain this year than the last, but it was nothing to worry about, having only a small affect on crops, and the farmers weren’t worried.

Maribelle’s initiative to build schools for higher education that were accessible to the common people was still in its early stages, but it showed promise. Young people were enrolling more and more often. The crown had set up funds that were distributed to the schools’ students so they could afford to study instead of work. There was a rise in interest in the arts, music, literature; fine art pieces were created, more and more often. People had the time and ability to put forth new ideas and inventions, now there was talk of securing steady funding for the schools. The need for teachers, instructors, and specialists was on the rise as well. Lissa paid special attention to this topic, her wife was the catalyst for this education after all, and she kept her up to date when Maribelle herself could not attend briefings.

 “Finally,” said Arthur, who was in charge of foreign affairs, “as you know, I am recently returned from Plegia,” there were nods around the table. “And, I am pleased to say there has been much improvement. There is still hostility toward Yilsse, which is to be expected, but it is not as it was. The court was civil, gracious, and the Queen seems sincere in her desire for friendship with Yilsse.” He paused and turned to Chrom. “Exalt,” he picked up a thick creamy envelope from the table and passed it down, Chrom took it and glanced down at the elegant script addressing him. “The Queen expressed an interest in arranging a visit to the Yilssean court, of course there are many things to arrange before such an event could take place, but I think it may be the start of a true peace between our countries.” He bowed his head as he spoke, “I hope you will consider this offer, Exalt.”

 Chrom looked down at the letter in his hands, he nodded.

 “Thank you, Arthur, we appreciate the work you have done to further end the hostilities between our kingdom and Plegia. We will consider this offer carefully.”

 Arthur bowed his head again.

 That concluded the council. There was time to wash up before supper would be served in the hall. Chrom took the letter with him to his rooms and sat at his desk to open it. It was sealed with thick wax, which broke under his fingers. Chrom took out the letter and read.

 

_Esteemed Exalt of Yilsse,_

_First we must offer our condolences on the passing of your most noble husband, Prince Consort Robin, we know it will be almost ten years to the day since his passing. We can offer you little but our sincere wishes for the continued health of yourself and your children. Should you need anything from the crown of Plegia, you need only ask._

_To that end, we hope to be so bold as to purpose a meeting. Meeting is a formal word for what we would like to be time spent to solidify a friendship. Our kingdoms have been at war for some time, and we deeply regret the hatred and animosity born of that senseless struggle. What we purpose is a royal visit, we are bold enough to suggest that the host country be Yilsse, but only because we wish to come to your kingdom and make formal apologizes for the horrible destruction brought to Yilsse at the hands of Gangrel. If this is unacceptable, then we extend an open invitation to yourself, your family, and your court to visit us here in Plegia. Let it be as you wish, our offers are sincere and made in friendship, and we hope you will accept them._

_We await your pleasure, and pray that it is a favourable answer._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Nova of Plegia_

Chrom read the letter twice. There was a time when a letter like this would practically scream, “trap,” but now it did, indeed, seem like a genuine offer of friendship. Chrom was seriously considering it. He would have to talk it over with his advisors, but he thought he would accept the offer. It was time to put the past behind them, and move forward.

 

 

 

 

“What did the letter say?”

Late evening found Chrom, having eaten supper, and seen his children off to bed, in the library. He was looking over reports, and letters, he glanced up at Lissa as she walked over to him.

Chrom blinked, he took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“It was from the Queen, it’s as Arthur said, she’s purposing a royal visit, a gesture of friendship, she says.”

Lissa pulled out a chair and sat next to him, arranging her skirts comfortably. “You think it’s a trap?”

Chrom frowned thoughtfully. “Truthfully? No, I don’t think that it is. I think it’s as it seems, which is…good. It’s good.”

Lissa gave him a look.

Chrom sighed. “I am glad, I really am, but it’s…difficult. I hadn’t realized it until I read that letter, but I think I’ve been blaming that whole country for what happened. Especially after…” Chrom trailed off. He didn’t think he needed to explain further, and indeed, Lissa was nodding.

“I know you miss him,” she said quietly. Chrom looked down at the papers in front of him, his face suddenly expressionless. He felt numb. “He would be happy about this, we’ve come a long way, and you’ve worked so hard. It was his country too; after all, I’m sure he’d be the first to agree to this. I know it’s hard but – “

“You don’t know.” Said Chrom sharply.

Lissa, who had been about to put a hand on his wrist, froze. She looked stricken, Chrom felt guilty even as he resented that feeling.

He sighed again. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”

Lissa shook her head. “No, you’re right, I don’t know. And, I’m sorry I can’t be of more help to you, Chrom.” Lissa put her hand tentatively over his; her touch was light and cool. “I miss him too.”

Chrom looked up, there were tears in her eyes. Chrom took a deep breath, his eyes were dry, but there was a lump in his throat.

Lissa spoke again, “Chrom,” she paused and bit her lip, opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and tried again. “I think…I think it’s time.”

Chrom felt the words like ice water. He knew immediately what she meant. A wave of emotions washed over him, he withdrew his hand, and stared at Lyssa.

Her lip trembled, but she continued. “It’s been ten years, Chrom. I don’t want him to be gone either, but he is,” her voice caught and she had to swallow before she continued, “A-and pining for him like this, refusing to let go…Chrom you’re not just hurting yourself, everyone around you is hurting too… We can’t let go either.” Tears were shining on her cheeks now, falling freely, “We could bury him with Emmeryn.” She said quietly.

Chrom closed his eyes.

 _Gods_.

It was too similar to what he himself had been thinking about earlier. It hurt in an entirely different way to hear it brought up by someone else. It filled him with relief as much as guilt and anger. He should never give up, he swore he wouldn’t, but gods he was tired. He would love Robin forever, nothing and no one could change that, but maybe it was time to say goodbye.

Chrom looked at his sister, she was shedding the tears that refused to come to his own eyes. He felt empty and drained.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Those words felt like a reprieve as much as they felt like a sentence.

_Robin, please forgive me. Please understand._

Lissa was sobbing now, and he put his arms around her. Chrom held his sister as she cried hard, like she really was crying his share too. He stroked her back, he thought about the empty tomb that would be Robin’s. At least he could put his memory to rest, and Robin would be with Emmeryn, he thought they would both like that, they had gotten along. He had vague impressions of the two of them talking, laughing, it was hard for him to remember his older sister now too.

When Lissa stopped crying, she drew back. Chrom handed her his handkerchief, she used it and then tucked it into her pocket and promised to wash it for him.

He rubbed her back again and squeezed her shoulder. “Come on, you should get some sleep.”

Lissa nodded. She helped Chrom collect his papers, they walked quietly together to the royal wing, Lissa bade him goodnight and went to her rooms. Chrom went into his own and put away his papers. He didn’t look at the bed as he changed into his nightclothes and got ready for bed. He walked out of the bathroom that was part of his chambers, and didn’t break his stride as he walked to the door that led to the hallway. He walked down the hall to Lucina’s room and carefully opened the door.

As he expected, on the bed were his youngest children, huddled together, deeply asleep. Chrom smiled a little at them and silently made his way over to the bed. He slipped in on the right side, into the space that he suspected had been deliberately left for him. Morgan, who was closest to him, turned over in their sleep and snuggled into him. Chrom gently stroked their hair and made himself comfortable, careful not to disturb his children. They slept through his movements, already used to his presence.

There with the children Robin hadn’t been able to raise, Chrom slept.


	2. Plegia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strums guitar* Angstttttt. That is at least 80% of why I started writing this thing, I was working out my feelings about the end of the game, and things took a turn for the angsty. But I guess it be like that sometimes. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I just wanted to clarify, Morgan is nonbinary. I thought about making them male or female, but then I thought, hey nonbinary exists and why shouldn't everyone's favourite future child be nb? 
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 2!

The next day Chrom discussed the letter with his advisors who all agreed he should accept the Queen’s offer, though they debated bitterly over which offer to accept. They were wary, with good reason, about both options. Inviting them into Yilsse made their home vulnerable, they all remembered the attempt on Emmeryn’s life. On the other hand, going to Plegia meant putting themselves at the mercy of their hosts. As much as they wanted to trust that no harm was meant with this invitation, they could not put aside caution. 

Eventually it was decided that they would go to Plegia. Chrom, who thought it would be best to keep his young children in Yilsse, made the decision. If things went well and there really was a true friendship between their countries, than Chrom would send them into Plegia on diplomatic assignments when they were older. But, for now, they would stay.

Thus a reply was drafted and sent to Queen Nova. Her reply came quickly; she graciously welcomed them to her country at their earliest convenience.

Preparations for their departure meant that Chrom had a lot of work to finish before they left. He had to go over the palace’s fortifications; he had to decide who was to stay and who would accompany him. He decided that Lissa should come with him, Maribelle agreed to come as well, but Fredrick would stay. He was tasked with the security of the palace, particularly of Chrom’s children. Fredrick suggested calling Sully back to assist with the palace protection, but Chrom didn’t agree, his people needed protection too.

Cordelia however, had come back to spend time with her family, and she offered her services as part of a royal guard for the heirs to the crown of Yilsse. Chrom was grateful; he could rest easy knowing that he left the safety of his family in capable hands.

Days before their departure Chrom sat on a bench in the training area. Lucina and Morgan practiced their forms, and Chrom looked over reports. After this they would have lunch together and Chrom would talk to them about their father. He hadn’t yet told them that he was going to officially have Robin entombed, he wasn’t sure how they would receive the news.

Chrom took up his quill and made a note in the margin of the page he was reading when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up, coming toward him at a jog were his older children, Morgan and Lucina who had come from the future.

Chrom smiled at them, and took off his glasses as they approached. They had been gone five months, and he had missed them dearly. Lucina was about half an inch taller than she had been when she had arrived from the future, her features were a little sharper than they had been as well, her stance was more solid too, a testament to the sword welder’s physique she had grown into, her arms and back firmly muscled. The most dramatic and obvious change was her hair, it was cut short, shorter than Chrom’s, her bangs were the longest part just grazing her eyebrows, and the rest was just long enough to run fingers through. She smiled as they approached.

Morgan was at her side. Their change was more dramatic. Morgan was taller than Lucina, they were about an inch or two taller even than Chrom, and where Lucina’s hair was short, their’s was long, coiled into a heavy braid that fell to their waist. Their features hadn’t really sharpened the way Lucina’s had; they still had a soft roundness to their features. Their skin was also notably darker, like Morgan of the present; they had inherited Robin’s colouring. They were both beautiful, and Chrom felt pride watching his children, now adults, come forward and embrace him without hesitation.

Chrom had stood and the three of them held each other for a long moment. They drew apart and sat together on the bench. The younger siblings were still going through their form, dedicated above all else.

“Welcome home.”

They both smiled Robin’s smile, Chrom didn’t try to fight back the feeling that came to him then, he let it wash over him instead.

“We came back when we heard.” Lucina said.

Chrom felt a prick of cold in the pit of his stomach.

“’Heard’?”

“About the visit to Plegia,” Morgan explained.

“Oh. Yes,” Chrom said, “of course.” Relief.

Morgan and Lucina exchanged a look; they gave him similar expressions of suspicion.

“There’s something else,” Lucina said, a statement. “What is it, father?”

Chrom sighed. His children were too perceptive. “Yes, there is – “ He was saved from having to answer from the cries of his younger children. They were excited to see their older selves, whom they treated simply as older siblings; they had been raised that way after all.

More hugs were exchanged, and Chrom let himself enjoy the moment. This was when he was happiest, in the midst of his smiling children, simple moments where he could bask in their contentment.

“You’re back!”

“Did you bring us anything?”

“Will you train with us?”

“Did you find any new tomes or books?”

Chrom raised a hand to forestall more questions; “There will be time for questions at lunch, now go wash up so we can all eat.” His young children ran to obey, and Chrom turned to his older children. “Do you need time to wash up as well? Have you just returned?”

Morgan nodded, “We can wash up after lunch, I don’t know about Lucina, but I could use a nap, and I’d rather eat first.”

They waited for the young siblings to come back and walked over to a private parlor where their lunch would be served that afternoon. The room was usually set up for the royal consort’s use; it still had Robin’s decorations and designs. The room was simply adorned, cream coloured walls, simple wood furniture varnished to a shine, and plush comfortable pale green couches. There was a simple fireplace as well, and over it, Chrom’s favourite part of this room, was the portrait that hung on the wall. It was done shortly after his wedding. He and Robin stood side by side, Robin beautifully regal in his Prince Consort attire, and a small smile on his lips, he hadn’t been able to hold a serious expression.

They sat around a small table; already laid out with dishes they could serve themselves from. Where the room was plain, the dish ware they used was ornate, pastel pinks and blues, with gold etching, a wedding gift to Robin from Maribelle.

“We saw Donal,” Morgan said around a mouthful of bread and spiced cheese. Chrom gave them a look; they hastily swallowed and then continued. “He’s offered to come to the palace to assist while you’re gone, he also says you could take him with you, if you prefer but, as he said he, ‘ain’t really cut out for that sorta thing.’” Morgan smiled, amused. “Olivia will go with you though, if you like. I still can’t get over what a crazy good sword fighter she turned out to be.” Morgan added, chewing thoughtfully.

“It is a bit funny, isn’t it?” Chrom agreed. “She was so shy and hesitant when I met her, but I suppose people change, and I’m grateful for their offers, I think I will accept.”

“What about us, father?” Lucina asked, picking up an apple slice. “Will you take us with you?”

Chrom hesitated, he took a drink of water as he considered. “I was hoping you would both stay. I think it would be best to have you here. You’re both such excellent fighters, I will rest easy knowing you’re here protecting your siblings and the palace.”

They both smiled a little, but didn’t try to protest Chrom’s words. It wasn’t so much praise as it was simple fact. They both nodded. 

“Oh!” Said Morgan, like they just remembered something, “We also met up with Henry.” Morgan grinned, and Chrom braced himself. Morgan dug through their pockets and produced, what looked like bits of black paper. Morgan nudged it with their finger, where it sat in the palm of their hand. The younger siblings sat at attention at the mention of Henry’s name. “He calls this ‘Attempted Murder.’” The bits of paper moved, they formed bird shapes, there were two of them, and they soared above their heads.

The young children and Morgan laughed, both Lucina and Chrom smiled a little dryly. One paper bird each flew to young Morgan and Lucina, they hopped onto their outstretched palms where they folded themselves again into neat black squares.

“At least Henry is putting his skills to good use.” Chrom said wryly.

The younger Morgan laughed. “It’s a good thing he’s part of our _caws_.”

They all groaned.

They continued to eat and talked about the arrangements that had been made for the visit to Plegia. The younger Morgan and Lucina had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed to behave themselves and stay behind. They were both somewhat mollified by the fact that their older siblings would be staying too.

“We’ll have fun,” Morgan promised, grinning.

“And they’ll be back before you know it,” Lucina added kindly.

They would be gone for six weeks, and Chrom promised to write regularly.

“There’s something else I wanted to talk about,” Chrom began when everyone had finished eating, the younger children showing signs of restlessness. They all looked at him. Chrom toyed with his napkin, unable to name the emotions that went through him in that moment. It felt surreal to broach this topic, but he took a deep breath and continued.

“It’s about…about Robin.” He had their undivided attention now. He saw the way his older children tensed, and he winced a little, knowing it was anticipation not dread, they thought he had good news. “I think it’s time to stop.”

Silence. All four of his children stared at him. Wide eyes looked at him with varying degrees of disbelief and confusion.

“What do you mean?” The older Morgan asked.

Chrom looked down at the elegant and now empty dish that sat in front of him.

“I mean, I think it’s time we stopped looking for him.”

“ _What_?”

Chrom looked up, startled, he might have expected an outburst from Morgan, if anyone, but not Lucina. All his children looked upset, but Lucina was flushed, she looked incredulous.

“You can’t give up on him! You can’t just decide it like that, father!” Lucina’s hands were fists on the table.

Morgan, in a more reasonable tone, but with equal emotion. “She’s right, we’ve been looking too, we’ve worked so hard, and it isn’t _fair_ to just – “

“Please stop.” Chrom spoke evenly, but his tone was commanding. They looked at him with hurt expressions, like he had betrayed them. “It isn’t fair.” Chrom agreed. “But, it’s been ten years. We’ve looked all over for him; we have no proof that he isn’t…that he’ll ever come back. It isn’t right we put our lives on hold on the hope that he will return.” He looked into the eyes of his eldest children, “You have both been looking for him for ten years, you have been selfless and noble, brave and strong in your search. And, I know he would be grateful, you love him, I do too, I always will, but he wouldn’t want our lives to stop because he isn’t here anymore.” Morgan’s eyes filled with tears, Lucina’s jaw clenched. “You know he would want you to live your lives for yourselves.” Chrom’s tone became almost pleading. “I think it’s time we let his memory rest, and it’s time we let ourselves rest. I want that for all of you. Please.”

His younger children were crying freely, Lucina wiped at her cheeks determinedly, and Morgan looked at him with big brown eyes so much like Robin’s.

“I’m – “ Older Lucina’s voice broke, she tried again. “I’m sorry father.” She whispered, “We failed you.”

Now she did cry. Chrom’s heart squeezed, all four of his children were in tears, he got up and went to hug Lucina with one arm, the other he held open, and the rest of his children came and clung to him.

He spoke above the sound of their sniffling, and hiccups. “Listen to me very carefully: You haven’t failed me.” He said sternly, passed the emotion that made it hard to swallow. “None of you have, and you never could. I know you all try your best and you make me proud.” Chrom let out a breath. “If anyone has failed, it’s me, if you think I would expect miracles of you all.”

There were murmurs of disagreement, his children rushing to reassure him. Chrom smiled a little despite himself. His heart swelled with emotion.

“Lissa suggested putting him to rest beside Emmeryn.” He paused. “I thought I could put a memorial for him in the garden. It was one of our favourite places.”

They held each other for a long moment. Eventually they drew away one by one, wiping cheeks and taking out handkerchiefs to blow their noses.

“I’m sorry for my outburst,” Lucina said, after taking a long drink of water. “I know – I know this must be hard.” She exchanged a look with older Morgan who nodded at her, smiling encouragingly. “We support whatever decision you make. And,” she paused, looking down at her clasped hands, “maybe you’re right.”

“When will you do it?” Older Morgan asked.

“When we come back. I was waiting for you two to arrive before I did anything, but there’s no time now. When we come back we’ll hold a service and,” Chrom smiled, equal parts fond and incredibly sad, “We’ll share our stories of him. I think that would be nice.” They all nodded.

There was a knock on the door, when Chrom called for them to come in; it was a servant who entered.

“Begging your pardon, Exalt, highnesses,” she curtsied. “But, it’s time for the young heirs to begin their lessons, and the lady Cordelia has asked to see Tactician Morgan and Lady Lucina, if they are able.”

“Thank you, Silvia,” Chrom said. Silvia bowed her head, and left dismissed.

“We’ll talk more later,” Chrom said, addressing his children again. He kissed them on the forehead, one by one, older Morgan bowing their head for Chrom to reach. “Off you go.” They left a little red eyed, and pale, they all looked back at him before they went, going their separate ways.

Chrom leaned heavily on the back of one of the couches and sighed. He looked up at the portrait. He looked at Robin’s warm brown eyes.

“You understand, don’t you?”

There was no reply, Chrom looked away, and then left the room.

 

 

 

The morning of their departure found the palace in chaos. Servants ran to and fro, fetching things and people, running around carrying messages, at the mercy of last minute details. Older Lucina and Morgan were overseeing the assembly of the traveling party, making sure they carried enough supplies, that the gifts that would be brought to the crown of Plegia were secured, that the soldiers knew their formations, and so on. Young Lucina and Morgan were extracting promises from Chrom to come back as quickly as he could, to write them often, and to bring them next time.

When everything was ready, older Morgan and Lucina stepped back to bid the party farewell with their younger siblings. Morgan crouched down and Lucina climbed onto their back, and younger Morgan allowed themselves to be carried in Lucina’s strong arms. Chrom smiled at his children and climbed onto his horse. He wheeled the horse around so he could wave to his family and friends who were staying. Behind his children stood Fredrick, Ricken, Donal, and Cordelia.

“Take care,” Chrom called, “we will be back soon!” He looked at his children, “Behave!” He said as sternly as he was able. They all gave him angelic smiles that were not the least bit convincing. With that they all turned and began to make their way to Plegia.

Their travel was fairly uneventful. The most trouble they had was their stop at an inn near the border. There weren’t enough rooms for everyone so Chrom offered to share with some of the foot soldiers, causing them great distress. They tried to offer to stay in the stable instead, to which Chrom threatened he would stay in the stable if they didn’t room with him, and that effectively put an end to that.

When they were a day’s ride from the capital, where the Plegian’s castle was located, Lissa and Chrom rode at the head of the party and talked.

“When we come back, I think I will go with Maribelle to visit her family,” Lissa said thoughtfully. They had been talking about what she planned to do after the visit. “After the service, of course.”

Chrom nodded. “I think that sounds good.”

There was a pause.

Then Lissa asked, apropos of nothing, “Have you…have you thought about marriage again?” 

Chrom looked at her in surprise. His heart squeezed a little, the word marriage brought back memories of his wedding day. Robin in his wedding clothes, eyes bright, hair the colour of starlight.

“No.” He said honestly. “I have not.”

There was silence for a long moment, and then Lissa spoke again.

“Do you think you would want to? Marry again, I mean.”

Chrom considered. It was a hard question to think about. The idea of marriage was, for him, inexorably linked to Robin. It was difficult for him to remember what it had been like when he was young and the idea of marriage was pleasant in a vague way.

“I don’t know,” he answered after a long moment in thought. “Maybe one day.” He looked out to the horizon in front of him. “Do you think it would be okay?”

He couldn’t help the vulnerable question. It felt like a betrayal to Robin to have this conversation, even in the hypothetical, would it ever be okay to move on from him? To replace him?

“I think he would want what’s best for you, Robin always wanted you to be happy more than anything.”

Chrom closed his eyes. Was it even possible for him to be happy with someone else?

“Why do you ask?”

Lissa bit her lip. “Well,” she started, “the Queen – “

“Exalt!” Chrom looked up, one of the scouts who had been sent forward was back.

“Report?”

“All seems well, the way to the capital is undisturbed.”

“Thank you. Dismissed.”

The scout saluted and rode off. Maribelle, who came to complain about the soldiers she had been riding with, soon joined Chrom and Lissa. They rode together after that, his conversation with Lissa stayed in the back of Chrom’s mind for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

Arriving at the royal Plegian castle they were greeted by all of the court, the Queen before them, flanked by two of her guard. She was distantly related to the former King Gangrel, she had similar red hair, only her colour was a bright copper red, and that was where the resemblance ended. She had fine delicate features, wide pale green eyes, and freckles all over her face. When Chrom and his party arrived, he dismounted and came forward. Nova stood tall and regal, the serene air around her reminded Chrom distantly of Emmeryn.

Once in front of her, Chrom bowed, and Nova curtsied. Between monarchs this level of formality was usually uncommon, they normally didn’t treat each other with such deference, but it seemed they would start here. Nova extended her hand, and Chrom took it, he bowed over her hand and lightly brushed his lips over the back of it.

“We welcome you, Exalt Chrom, to our country and into our home. We hope you will find your stay agreeable, and your accommodations comfortable. If there is anything you desire, please do not hesitate to ask, we will do our utmost to make your stay enjoyable.” Nova smiled as she spoke, it was a kind smile, and she seemed perfectly sincere. Chrom prayed he was doing the right thing by trusting her.

“Queen Nova, you are as gracious as you are generous. We humbly accept your offer, though we are sure we will find nothing lacking in your hospitality.”

They smiled at each other.

“Come,” Nova said, gently withdrawing her hand. She gestured a servant forward. “This is Daveed, he will show you to your quarters, we are certain you and your party are weary from travel. Please rest and later we invite you to join us in a feast to celebrate your arrival.”

Chrom thanked her and more servants came forward to help his party stable the horses and carry in their things. Everyone was shown to their rooms, Chrom’s accommodations were indeed generous. He thought the correct term for the look of them was really ‘opulent,’ but he wasn’t going to complain. He was tired. Chrom washed up and changed out of his riding gear, wrapping himself in a loose robe that had already been put out for his use. Then he climbed into the plush bed and slept.

 

 

_There was someone lying on the ground in the distance. Chrom walked forward. He could feel the heat from the noon sun, the pleasant breeze that lifted his hair, and made ripples in the blades of grass._

_The closer he got, the more his heart beat with excitement. He knew what he would find when he got there._ He _would be there. Chrom quickened his pace; he was already smiling._

_Sure enough, when Chrom reached the figure, he found Robin dozing gently on the soft grass._

_“Robin.” He said warmly._

_Robin’s eyelids fluttered, then opened. He smiled too._

_“Find me.” He said._

_Chrom felt the earth shift. It seemed as if the ground beneath him were tilting. He felt his stomach clench as if he were falling from a great height. Robin was standing now, at a distance from him. He was crying, his voice rose in panic._

_“I’m here, Chrom!” Robin shouted, the desperation in his voice making Chrom’s heart ache with despair. “Find me!” Robin reached his hand out to him, and Chrom did the same. He tried to move, tried to run._

_There was a blinding light, and Chrom instinctively closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a ringing in his ears that grew louder and louder until Chrom thought he would go deaf with the sound. Then silence. Had he gone deaf after all?_

_He opened his eyes; everything was white. A dark figure stood in front of him; Chrom’s eyes couldn’t look at them properly, still adjusting to the light. The figure reached for him, a hand touched his chest, passed through his skin, fingers gripped his heart. Pain._

_He screamed._

Chrom woke with a start. He was breathing hard; a cold sweat had broken over his forehead. He sat up, taking in his surroundings. Chrom was still in the guest room of the Plegian castle. He looked around the room and tried to calm his breathing. Chrom took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest over his heart, he felt the ghost of that pain, the memory. He leaned on the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes.

_Robin._

 *

The sun beat down warm and bright over a grassy plain. The wind that rustled the leaves of the trees was pleasant, neither cool nor warm, it was welcome. Birds sang in those trees, they hopped from branch to branch, and then flew; weary of a figure that lay at the base of the trees. 

Long minutes passed, the birds flew closer, cautious but brave with the lack of movement from the shape by their trees. The birds called to each other, and lifted up back into their trees when the figure twitched and then suddenly gasped, back arching off the ground.

A young man, sunlight glinting off beautifully dark skin, eyes opened revealing their warm brown colour, and hair like starlight framed an attractive face. The young man sat up. In his mind he heard a word, it echoed, as if from a distance.

Not a word, a name.

_Robin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Robin appearing in the same place they found him before. It gives the narrative a lovely circular feel that I find comforting and hopeful. It also helps create some nice parallels, and as you can no doubt tell, I am very into the subtle art of the written word and junk. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments, I would super love to know what you think! Find me on [tumblr](http://nightofviolet.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tune in for chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. New friends, old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I am playing fast and loose with proper etiquette among nobility and royals. I know we joke about writers looking shit up for days to write two lines on something, but I'm kind of the opposite? No one is paying me for this, I'll make up what I want. 
> 
> So, who signed up for some Chrobin angst? Some Chrom dealing with his memory/loss? Boy, do I have some stuff for you.
> 
> Please enjoy chapter 3!

Chrom went to dinner accompanied by his sister and her wife. They were all seated at a long table overlooking the dinning room, Queen Nova in the middle, as was the custom. Chrom sat on her right; a place of honour, and a few seats down was his sister and Maribelle. To Chrom’s right was Nova’s cousin, Sir Erik; he had introduced himself to Chrom with a charming smile not unlike the queen’s.

“We are so honoured to have you here, Exalt,” Sir Erik said, bowing his head slightly.

Chrom graciously inclined his own, “We are honoured to be invited into your home.” He replied.

“The Queen, my cousin, has talked of nothing else for weeks!” He gestured grandly, then lowered his voice conspiratorially, and leaned forward. “She personally oversaw much of the household cleaning. I think she even joined in when they tidied the library!” He said it like he couldn’t quite believe his own daring in revealing something so scandalous.

Before Chrom could react a voice to his left interjected.

“And what, exactly, would be so wrong with that?” Nova raised an eyebrow at her cousin, she didn’t look ashamed in the least to be caught cleaning with servants. “The mess in the library was almost all our own doing in the first place. If we do not feel the consequences of our actions, how will we ever learn, dear cousin?”

Chrom leaned back slightly in his seat so the cousins could look at each other, and he could look at them both at the same time. Erik looked abashed, and Nova looked amused, like an older sibling poking fun at a younger. Again, he was reminded strongly of Emmeryn.

“You spend a lot of time in your library, majesty?” Chrom asked, changing the subject.

He watched Nova’s expression change from mild amusement to true joy. Her eyes shone and her smile was almost dazzling.

“Yes, it is our favourite part of the castle. We spend hours there reading,” she laughed a little, “even when we should be doing other things.”

Chrom found he was smiling too. “We have that in common, majesty.”

They smiled at each other. From there it was easy to talk about their favourite books, Chrom described the royal library at home, his favourite reading nook – he didn’t mention it had been Robin’s favourite spot – and that he was thinking of redecorating it. Nova immediately offered to show him around her library, and looked excited at the idea of any library remodeling, regardless of whether or not she would be involved at all. 

Erik chimed in once or twice here, but Chrom and Nova carried on the conversation primarily and almost exclusively with each other. Chrom almost didn’t notice, but when the queen excused herself at a natural pause in the conversation, “Forgive me, I am neglecting my guests,” he realized how much time he had just spent speaking with her. The rest of the night Chrom made a conscious effort to speak with other Plegian nobility, he spoke with court members, royal family, and council. He felt hope at the prospect of a true friendship with the Queen and her nation.

 

 

 

The next day was a flurry of activity. There were meetings to attend, formalities to exchange, and people of import to make a point of speaking with. They renegotiated trade routes, heatedly debated the taxing of their respective countries goods, and tried to find a good balance for both. The Plegian’s were surprisingly easy to meet with in this regard. They were passionate about their country’s well being, they spoke of Gangrel with thinly veiled dislike. Nova was clearly steering her country in another direction, and she obviously had the hearts of her people, unlike her predecessor.

When they weren’t in formal meetings, they were touring the grounds. The Plegians were showing off, doing their best to impress their guests. Chrom and his court were shown their gardens, beautiful trees, flowers, and shrubs that were native to Plegia. Some plants could be found in Yilsse as well, but most were for hot weather countries and would not survive for long in Yilsse.

Nova personally took them on many of these tours. Accompanying her was Chief Advisor Isaac, her right hand, more serious and proper than most others of her court, and certainly more so than the queen herself.

She explained the kinds of things they grew in the castle grounds, what they were used for, she stage whispered that some of the herbs that were grown were royal family secrets, and that they cured a great many ailments. Isaac gave her an exasperated look that made her laugh. Chrom found he liked the easy smiles of the queen. Nova was charming, she was likeable, and her eyes always seemed to sparkle with humour.

“Exalt,” she picked fruit from one of the trees they were passing under. “Please try one, they are delicious.” She picked another for herself and bit into the fruit without hesitation. Isaac looked like he was about to say something or stop her, or both, but it was too late. Before the fruit could be washed or cut up for the queen she was already enjoying it, Chrom too ate without hesitation. He had a faint memory of having tried this fruit as a child, but it wasn’t native to his country, and once the war began was hard to come by. The fruit was sweet and juicy; the skin was delicate and a little bit fuzzy.

“Peaches,” Nova explained gesturing to the tree beside her, “are one of our favourite fruits, we shall have some for dessert tonight, we think.”

The tour continued and having reached the stables Nova turned to Chrom and asked, “Do you ride, Exalt?”

“Yes.”

“And you enjoy it?”

“Well enough, yes.”

“Then would a ride be agreeable to you?” She turned and looked at the rest of the Chrom’s court, “Of course our stables are at your disposal as well, should you wish to use them.”

“Very agreeable, majesty.” Chrom said. “When would you like to go?”

She didn’t hesitate, “Before dinner,” her green eyes sparkled. “We have a matter to attend just now, but we will meet you here. Until then.” She smiled, Chrom smiled back.

They toured the rest of the grounds, and once they were led back to the castle entrance Isaac excused himself as well and they were left to their own devices. Chrom made to go to his own rooms to change into his riding gear.

“Exalt, may I walk with you a moment?”

It was Arthur, head of foreign affairs, who spoke. Chrom nodded and they walked in together. Chrom considered making small talk, but he suspected Arthur wanted to talk to him about something; he had an uneasy feeling about it, though he didn’t know why. So, instead, Chrom chose to walk in silence and wait.

Finally, as they were approaching the royal guest wing, Arthur spoke up.

“You seem to be getting along well with Queen Nova, Exalt.”

“Yes.” Where was he going with this?

“A charming woman, to be sure.” He said, and then when Chrom merely nodded he plowed on. “I wasn’t quite sure what to expect when I first met her, I had heard she resembled her cousin the late king, but I think if there is any resemblance, it is very minimal.” Chrom made a non-committal noise; his feeling of unease grew. A pause, Chrom could feel Arthur’s hesitancy, but he continued regardless. “Of course a lovely woman like Queen Nova has many suitors, but she has accepted none.”

Here it was, the point behind all this. In the back on his mind Chrom congratulated himself on correctly spotting the danger and then sighed a little because it was hardly a good thing to be right in this situation.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to take my leave of you,” Chrom said a little forcefully as Arthur paused to take a breath. “I shall be late to meet with the Queen, please excuse me.” Chrom turned and left before Arthur could say anything more.

He was out again in the stables soon after, thoughts of Arthur and the “conversation” they had firmly set aside.

A short moment later and Nova appeared, trailing behind her and reluctantly left at the doors were her guard. She was dressed in pale cream riding leathers, her boots a deep reddish brown that went well with her hair, which had been braided into an elegant plait that hung down her back. She turned her freckled face up to look at him and beamed. Chrom found himself smiling.

“Shall we?”

In the stables Nova introduced him to her horse, a beautiful grey mare named Sugar, “Because she’s so sweet,” Nova explained.

They rode. Nova led them along a trail where they could see the farmlands in the distance, neat rows of green, she pointed out mountains and landmarks that could be seen from their vantage point, and then challenged him to a short race into a clearing. It was a tie, and they were laughing, breathless and exhilarated from the ride.

“We’re almost there,” Nova said, once they and their horses caught their breath.

“Were we heading somewhere?”

“Yes.”

Nova led them up a hill; they went at a comfortable speed for the horses.

“This,” Nova gestured grandly when they crested the top. “This is what I wanted to show you, Exalt.”

The view was beautiful. You could see the castle from here, you could see towns, the mountain range, and far into the horizon. The hour was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set, their world was set on fire by that brilliantly red sunset. Chrom was speechless. Nova grinned.

“Is it not wonderful?”

“It’s glorious.”

They sat in silence for a long moment looking out at the incredible view. Chrom spoke first.

“May I call you by your name?”

“Only if I may do the same.”

They smiled at each other; it was an ease Chrom hadn’t felt in a long time. Conversation between true equals.

“We should head back, Chrom, they will start dinner without us, and I am famished.”

“Then please lead the way, Nova.”

Dinner was spent talking about their childhoods spent in castles. Their childhood antics, and the pranks they would pull on household staff, at which point Lissa joined the conversation too. It was easy to see that Chrom and Nova got along well, everyone seemed to have noted it, and that uncomfortable encounter Chrom had with Arthur would not be the end of that topic by any means.

 

*

Robin began to wander. He had had a strong sense of deja vu when he had woken up, he thought someone would be there, but he was alone. His head hurt, and as he walked the headache grew worse. Robin had to stop a few times to try and push aside the pounding in his head. It was a miracle when he stumbled into a nearby town.

 

Robin felt like he was on the verge of collapse again, his head felt like it would spilt in two. He managed to get to the square when his vision went black.

_“Robin.”_

_A young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. A warm smile. He wore armour, one arm exposed baring the most unique birthmark. A heavy sword held in strong hands. A light touch. The sound of his voice…_

Robin awoke with a start, he remembered now. The Shepherds had found him before, they needed help against the risen, and Robin was supposed to be helping them. Chrom was the one who had found him, he and Lissa. Where were they? He needed to get to them.

Robin was lying in a bed in a small room, there wasn’t much else in here, a writing desk, boxes, and a chair beside the bed where his cloak and boots were. Robin sat up hastily and pulled them back on. He stood up and made for the door, his head spun a little, but he kept his footing. He was in such a hurry to leave he didn’t even notice the voices that were coming from the other side of the door. Robin pulled it open and walked right into a plate of armour. He backed up a step and rubbed at his nose, he was staring at a woman.

She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth hung open, and she took a step back. There was something about her face that seemed familiar to Robin, but he couldn’t quite place…

“Sully!” He exclaimed, remembering.

She continued to stare at him; she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“Ow,” her grip on him was painful. “ _Ow_ , Sully, what in the name of Naga are you doing?”

“Robin? How…?” The way she was looking at him was starting to scare Robin. The colour had drained from her face, and she made no cutting remark, no irritated sound of annoyance about his weakness, nothing.

Another thing that bothered him about Sully was how different she looked. Her hair was longer, it was braided tightly against her head, but it was considerably longer. There was a tightness to the skin around her eyes and mouth that hadn’t been there before. How long had he been gone?

“Sully, what in the world is happening? Where is everyone? Where is Chrom?”

Sully’s expression changed, she let go of Robin and suddenly looked panicked.

“Gods above,” she gasped, “ _Chrom_!” She turned on her heel and ran calling for someone.

Robin stood for a moment absolutely stunned. That was one of the most bizarre exchanges he had ever had. That he could remember at least. He came out into the hall and quickly went after Sully. He was in someone’s home he noted, when he came into the main room he saw Sully talking to Stahl who turned and looked at him like he had just seen a ghost.

“Will someone tell me _what_ is happening?” Robin demanded, hiding his panic and fear behind impatience.

Sully spoke first; she was pacing and gestured sharply. “We have to get word to Chrom. What’s the fastest way to send him a message?” She glared at Stahl before he could reply. “No, wait, what’s the fastest way to get Robin there?”

“To the palace?”

“You think Chrom wants to wait?” Sully demanded with some disgust like Stahl’s suggestion was ridiculous. “No, to Plegia, he has to go now!”

“But – “

“HEY!” Robin bellowed, bringing their attention back to him. “What. Is. _Happening_?” He glared at them, not bothering to tone down his emotions.

“You’ve been gone a heckuva long time,” Sully said shortly. “We need to get you to Chrom.”

Chrom. The idea of seeing him and being around him made Robin feel better, it eased some of the tension in his shoulders. He had a feeling that once he saw his friend again, once they talked, he would understand what was happening. He had a sense that more of his memories would come back too.

“Yes, where is he?”

Sully made a face. “He’s visiting the royal family in Plegia.”

Robin looked at her in surprise. “What?” He said. “Aren’t we at war with them? What happened to Gangrel?”

Sully and Stahl exchanged a look. There was an expression on both their faces that Robin couldn’t quite understand. It was worried, pained, and something else.

“No,” Stahl said softly, speaking up for the first time in a while. He spoke more gently than Sully. “Gangrel was defeated. Queen Nova rules in his place. She extended an invitation in friendship.”

“It must be a trap.” Robin said at once, his stomach clenched in worry. Chrom was strong, and he wouldn’t go somewhere so inherently dangerous by himself, but still, he would be uneasy until he was there to guard Chrom’s back himself.

“Then we have to go, we have to help him.”

Sully turned to Stahl. “Send a message to Cordelia, she’s at the palace, tell her to come at once, it’s urgent. Tell her she’ll be traveling. Do not mention anything else.” Sully’s intense expression and sharp voice left no room for arguments. Stahl simply nodded and left to do as he was told.

Sully turned back to Robin; she still seemed agitated. If Chrom was off without him in Plegia, of all places, he could understand the worry. But why weren’t they all with him?

“How long will it take for Cordelia to get here?” Robin asked, already thinking about how to strategize.

“Not long,” Sully replied. She walked over to one of the tables in the room, pulled out a chair, and sat. Robin hesitated, and then he sat too. There was a moment of heavy silence.

“Do you know anything about the Plegian castle?” Robin asked finally, “Will you tell me about it?”

Sully seemed to hesitate, and then she nodded. She got up and took paper, quill, and ink from a shelf, handed it to him, and sat back down.

“I know you want to strategize,” she said by way of explanation. Robin nodded and smiled a little. The thought of planning out their next moves calmed him down.

“Yes, thank you.” He dipped the quill into the ink and suddenly looked back up at Sully. “Where are we, by the way?”

Sully smiled a little. “It’s a house owned by the Shepherds, just somewhere to rest and gather when we pass through.”

Robin nodded, then Sully began to talk, and they passed time until Cordelia arrived.

 

*

 

“The wardrobe in my quarters, the stables, the supply closet in the kitchen, and the cupboard that was part of my dresser. What about you?”

“Under my bed. The wardrobe in my sister’s room, the gardens, and an alcove in the library.”

“Did you get in trouble once they found you?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Most of the time.” Nova ran her fingers along the spines of books before pulling one out and handing it to Chrom. They were in the royal library; it was bigger than the Yilssean library, but not by much. It was grandiose in design, high ceiling, large windows, intricate designs carved into the archways of windows and doors, rich paintings, and fabrics hung from the walls. The changes Nova had made, she explained, was the furniture. There were comfortable chairs now, she told him, and plush couches you could sit in for hours. “Not that I have that luxury anymore,” she had lamented.

“What about your sisters?” Nova asked, picking out another book and passing it to him. “Did they hide with you?”

Chrom shook his head. “Emmeryn did not run away, she was the eldest after all, she faced her responsibilities.” Chrom said, “Lyssa had better hiding places, no one could find her, and she still won’t tell me where she hid.”

Nova smiled wistfully. “It must have been nice to grow up with siblings.” Nova was an only child; she ran her fingers along the books again before turning to look at Chrom.

“It was, it is.” Chrom looked away, he thought of Emmeryn’s kind smiling face, he was older now than she would ever be.

“I am sorry about your sister.” Nova said after a moment, her voice quiet. “She was a remarkable woman.”

As always, Nova looked at him with wide green eyes that held no hint of deception.

“Thank you,” Chrom said. “She really was.”

“You make her proud, you are remarkable too.”

They looked at each other; Chrom looked away first. 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Chrom met with his council two weeks after he had been in Plegia. They went over the progress that had been made with their neighbours, they discussed topics to bring up with Plegia in their next meeting, and they debated the best course of action for new issues brought to their attention. As much time as they sent speaking with Plegia’s council and royalty, they spent just as much time going over those meetings on their own.

“If that is everything,” Chrom said, and he made to stand up when a voice spoke halting him.

“If we could have a moment, Exalt.”

Chrom turned to look; all the members of his council, minus Lissa and Maribelle, were looking at him intently. Chrom nodded and gestured for them to proceed, curious and a little apprehensive.

“We have made great progress with Plegia these last weeks,” began Wilfred, one of the oldest council members and the man that had held the crown in trust before Emmeryn had become Exalt. “This friendship is unprecedented, it is something none here who lived through the war with Plegia from your father’s reign would have ever dreamed of.” There was murmured assent from various members of the council. “We therefore advise you, Exalt, to cement this friendship, if at all possible.” A pause followed that was heavy with implication, Chrom felt his stomach knot. “We do not presume to give you any orders, Exalt, but as your council and as people who genuinely wish to see you and the country of Yilsse happy, we urge you to consider a match between yourself and Queen Nova. I do not think you need reminding what the benefits of such a union would bring; Exalt, and we will not waste time enumerating them. We simply urge you to think on this.”

More silence followed; from the corner of his eye he caught the complex looks on his sister and sister-in-law’s faces. Maribelle looked ready to claw Wilfred’s eyes out at the simplest word. Chrom took in a breath as he stood. His own emotions were a jumbled mess inside him, he wished he could push them into the deepest pits of his being and never have to face them. It would be infinitely easier.

“We understand and take your counsel into consideration.” Chrom said voice and gaze steady, giving nothing away. “And if that is all, we call this meeting adjourned. Good day.”

Chrom left with a twirl of his cloak before anyone could catch up to him, heading directly for his rooms. He appreciated what he knew would be well-intentioned concern and indignation on his behalf from both Lissa and Maribelle, but he wasn’t in the mood to face their emotions, let alone his own.

Truth be told, their suggestion came as no surprise to Chrom; it was inevitable. As Wilfred had said, there was a great deal to be gained by a royal marriage between himself and Nova. There would be greater stability between their countries, they would form a strong alliance, and the benefits to the common people would be almost endless; it simply wasn’t something to be considered or dismissed lightly. Any other monarch would have been pushed with a much firmer hand in this direction from the first sign of a friendly regard. Chrom knew his council was being solicitous; they were taking his feelings into consideration, he should be grateful, and a part of him was, but another part could not even fathom it.

Once in his rooms Chrom didn’t know what to do with himself. He thought about going into the training yard, working out his emotions. He thought about going and speaking to his sister after all, but he did neither of those things. He felt suddenly incredibly tired, and so, he escaped his feelings in the only other way left to him, he slept.

Sometimes sleep was impossible to come by, and sometimes, like that day, it was almost too easy to find. Chrom slept so deeply that when servants came to knock on his door to fetch him for dinner, he didn’t hear them and they were forced to open the door and fearfully call out to him from the doorway.

The creases of the pillow were firmly pressed into Chrom’s cheek. He scrubbed at his face and eyes, his head felt heavy, he had definitely overslept, he felt more tired than he had before he had lain down. The servants had gone to tell his host that he would be attending shortly, and Chrom was alone to stretch and groan as he changed out of his wrinkled clothing. He needed to face his reality, needed to examine his options, make a choice, and fulfill his obligations, and Chrom would do so…tomorrow. He was giving himself the rest of the day to simply not think about it. Chrom had become exceptionally good at simply not thinking about things. A corner of his mind whispered to him, in a voice he was forgetting the sound of, that this was bordering on unhealthy behavior, but he ignored it.

Chrom washed up, attempted to flatten his hair down, rubbed lotion into his cheek in a brave effort to rub the pillow creases from his skin, and resignedly made his way to the dinning hall. Dinner was in full swing when he got there, he resolutely ignored the looks he got as he made his way up to the head table and took his spot next to the queen. Nova didn’t blink an eye at him, and she seamlessly folded Chrom into a conversation she was already having with Wilfred about the practicalities of Plegian clothing versus Yilssean.

He held the conversation on autopilot. Neither Chrom’s mind nor his heart were engaged in the conversation. Chrom ate without tasting his food, which he knew was a shame since the Plegian’s had been feasting in their honour for weeks now.

“Are you feeling all right?” Nova asked Chrom discreetly, picking up her glass and taking a sip, her head just barely inclined in his direction.

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” Chrom replied, taking another bite of his food.

“Chrom, I would like to ask –,” a pause, he heard Nova exhale lightly beside him. “I would like to ask if you would join me in my parlor after dinner.”

Now Chrom turned to look at her, at his movement, she did the same. He thought of what his council had said to him earlier, he thought about whether or not to accept this invitation. He thought about the best way to say no.

Nova was smiling at him, albeit a little hesitantly. “You remember my coin collection, the one I told you about? I finally found it. Had it hidden away with some of my old dolls, I had completely forgotten about them, poor things.” She looked at him with wide, guileless green eyes, “Unless you aren’t feeling well, in which case I more than understand.”

Chrom immediately felt bad for making assumptions.

“No, um,” he tried for a smile; it felt a little strained at the edges, but he put as much sincerity into his voice as he could. “That sounds nice, I would love to see it. Emmeryn collected coins as well when we were children.”

They continued to talk about collections they kept when they were young, rocks, dolls, and insects that made their way into the royal halls and were subsequently banned, and before long Nova had to excuse herself. She beckoned a servant forward, said something to him quietly, he rushed away to comply, and came back shortly with a bell. Nova rang it, the sound cutting neatly through the conversation in the hall, as she stood tall and regal. Nova smiled warmly at her guests. She had a way about her that made it seem like she glowed, as if she had truly been chosen by the gods to rule.

“Gentlemen, ladies, most esteemed guests,” Nova looked around the hall; her voice rang out clear as the bell she had rung. “We hope you have enjoyed tonight’s dinner, we can all agree the cooks continue to outdo themselves.” There was a murmur of assent throughout the hall, heads nodded, and people patted their stomachs in appreciation. “We have all had a wonderful time with our Yilssean guests, and we are certain that the remaining time they spend with us will be just as pleasant. To that end we wish to announce a ball in their honour.” This time the din in the room was louder, voices raised in excitement. “The ball shall be held the day before our guests depart, a masque, where we invite our court to dance and enjoy the charms of our delightful friends and neighbours before they return home. We hope you look forward to it.” Nova inclined her head, an elegant gesture, and sat back down.

The moment she took her seat the hall erupted into noise. A ball, people were already thrumming with excitement at the prospect. There was nothing quite like a party hosted by royalty to really put the whole court into a tizzy.

“I hope you brought your dancing shoes, Chrom,” Nova said, grinning.

“I’m not sure it would truly make a difference, I have two left feet.” Chrom replied, a little rueful. 

Nova’s grin softened to a smile, “Then we will be well matched, mine are both right.”

 

 

 

In no time at all Chrom found dinner at an end. He stopped by his rooms to wash up before he went to visit with Nova. He kept trying to remind himself that this was just a friendly visit. It was surprising to him that he was more concerned that this invitation had romantic motivations than he was worried it might be part of some sinister plot. Frankly he would be almost relieved to have a problem he could solve with his sword alone.

Chrom splashed cool water on his face, dried it off, and left before he could talk himself out of going. He made his way to the Queen’s Palour, which was adjoined to her chambers, feeling illicit. Every guard he passed made Chrom tense up; like he was going to steal the crown jewels instead of spend some time with a friend on her behest. He felt stupid and foolish, and it came as such a relief to finally knock on the palour door as it meant he didn’t have to worry about knowing eyes on him anymore.

“Come in.”

Chrom made his way into a lovely little palour. The walls were a warm amber colour, the furnishings a soft rose gold, there was a fireplace to the left of the doorway, cream colour marble, and along the wall directly across from the door were windows that were thrown open letting in the a cool breeze and the sweet smell from the garden below.

Nova turned when Chrom entered, she sat on one of the couches, her lovely copper hair was out of the braid she had worn it in during dinner, Chrom also noticed she was wearing a different dress. This one didn’t have the stiff corset bodice, it flowed loosely down her frame, cut lower than he was used to seeing, showing off the tops of creamy freckled breasts. Chrom hesitated in the entryway.

She smiled at him, her whole face lighting up, and leaned forward pulling a large album on the small table in front of her into her lap.

“Chrom, come look!” She said, firelight shinning in her hair. “I think you might be the only other person I know who appreciates my old collection.”

Feeling apprehensive, but having no excuse not to accept, Chrom made his way over to Nova, sitting in the small space beside her. The door closed behind him and Chrom felt acutely the intimacy of the setting. It seemed like he was the only one who felt it however, Nova chatted to him about her coins like she was speaking to him about Plegian clothing practicality over dinner. She didn’t attempt to move into his space, and she didn’t touch him despite their proximity. Was this all in Chrom’s head because of what the council had told him? Was it actually Chrom who was coming into this situation with unworthy thoughts? Chrom gave himself a mental shake and put his mind to paying attention to Nova as she enthusiastically recounted the stories behind the procurement of each coin.

Chrom listened, still surprised when she managed to make him laugh. He found himself relaxing; he accepted a glass of wine when it was offered to him.

“This one I fought Izzy for when we were children.”

“Izzy?”

Nova laughed a little. “Oh, don’t tell him I called him that, I mean Isaac.”

“You fought him?”

“Oh yes, he did not pull his punches because I was a girl. He gave me this scar,” she pulled the sleeve of her gown down to expose her pale freckled shoulder. There was indeed a faint scar about an inch long running across her shoulder.

Chrom felt his gaze linger a moment too long, he took a drink of his wine to cover it. He felt the warmth of the alcohol burn in his stomach, and lighten the heaviness in his head.

“I would not have guessed Isaac capable.” He said.

“He was different when we were children,” Nova leaned back, she was now sitting with her back leaning against the armrest, her legs folded up on the couch in front of her. Chrom sat turned in her direction, they were close enough that her legs rested against his thigh. “We thought we would marry when we were older.” Nova ran a finger along the rim of her wineglass, her eyes following the movement. “It has been suggested to me I turn my gaze…elsewhere.” She looked up.

Chrom froze; he didn’t know what to say.

Nova leaned forward, she held her glass in both hands, and her expression was earnest.

“I would never attempt to force your hand in this matter. And, I wouldn’t ask you to marry me without affection,” she looked down at the glass in her hands, “I’m afraid I can’t be that mercenary anyway.” She looked back up, her cheeks flushed; Chrom felt the heat burn in his own face. “But I – I think it is possible for something,” she gestured between them, “and I am willing to…try, if you are.” Nova looked like she wanted to say something more, but she closed her mouth with a snap, leaned back on the armrest, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees. She looked young and vulnerable in that pose. She took a long drink of wine draining her glass; Chrom did too.

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to reply right now, please take your time and think about it. I know I’m asking a lot.” The colour in Nova’s cheeks deepened, it wasn’t unattractive.

Chrom’s head no longer felt so fuzzy, Nova’s words hit him with sobriety.

“I will consider your words carefully, I appreciate what this means to you.” Chrom said seriously. “Thank you.”

A beat of silence. Nova unfolded her legs and set her now empty glass on the table in front of them. She looked at Chrom, he looked back, and they smiled at each other ruefully. Sharing a joke.

Another a moment where they both stared silently into the fire, Nova spoke again, her voice soft and gentle.

“You still love him.”

It wasn’t a question. Chrom supposed it was written on him, like the lines on his palms.

“Yes."

Another pause.

“Will you tell me of him?”

Chrom felt his heart squeeze. His initial reaction was to tell her no. It was curious the way he treated Robin’s memory. He wanted to hear of every moment people had spent with Robin, but he hoarded his own memories of him as if they would lessen should he share them, speak them aloud. Chrom hesitated; he looked into Nova’s open and honest face.

“Yes.” He decided.

And he told her. He told her about how he had found Robin. About the way he blundered with him at first, wanting to tell him that his hair was like moonlight, and his eyes held more warmth than the sun. He told her about Robin’s brilliance, his sharp mind, the many battles he won them. He told her about his kindness, his ability to befriend all those around him; the way people loved him. He told her about the way Robin made him laugh, the way he seemed to understand him the way no one else ever had, the way his presence alone was a great comfort.

The words came with surprising ease, like they had been waiting on his tongue. It hurt to talk about Robin like he was just a memory, but it was good to speak his feelings for him. Everyone should know who Robin was, what he meant to Chrom.

He told her about Robin’s sacrifice.

Here he paused; he found it suddenly hard to swallow. Nova waited silently for him to continue.

“We – I thought he might return one day,” Chrom said, he was looking out the window over Nova’s shoulder. The stars shone brightly. “He is gone from the world, but he is always in my heart.”

 

  

 

When Chrom made his way back to his rooms later, he couldn’t stop thinking about Robin. He lay awake for hours later playing memories of their time together over and over in his head until he eventually fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Nova. I don't usually like making up and writing OCs, but I went for it in this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on her too!
> 
> The chrobin reunion approaches, I can feel it. And, I would know, since I've already written it, lawlz. 
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think, and thanks so much for reading!!!! <3


	4. At last

“What do you mean ‘it doesn’t work like that’?”

“I mean exactly what I said, and raising your voice at me changes nothing.”

Robin watched as Sully and Cordelia glared at each other. They had been arguing for some time now, and while he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Sully’s temper, Robin thought it was passed time he spoke up.

“It’s fine, Sully,” he took a step forward, putting out a hand but being careful not to actually touch Sully. He would like to keep that hand. “I trust Cordelia to know what she and her Pegasus are capable of. We will simply go over land the way they did.”

Sully grit her teeth, she was more anxious about getting Robin there as soon as possible than he was. To be honest he didn’t completely understand why she was so insistent, especially when she didn’t really seem to be concerned for Chrom’s safety, as he had first guessed.

“Fine,” Sully said, throwing up her hands. “ _Fine_.” She said again, turning away.

Stahl stepped forward, “Vaike, Miriel, and I will escort you there. We have horses ready to go first thing in the morning. Sully will stay with the Shepherds.”

Robin nodded, he turned to Cordelia, “I appreciate you coming here anyway.”

She smiled at him, Robin remembered liking her, even though he couldn’t remember why. “I wish I could do more, go with you, but I promised to stay behind and guard the palace.” She came forward and took Robin’s hands, “I wish you a safe and swift journey. I hope you see him soon.” Her expression was soft and almost pained, Robin was as touched as he was confused by it.

He nodded again and tried for a smile of his own. They said their goodbyes and then left to get ready for bed, they all needed to sleep if they were going to set out first thing in the morning. Robin packed what little he had and collapsed in his bed; in the few days he had been back he found that he tended to dream his memories. So far there were only small pieces, moments really, that had come back, but he was hopeful they would continue to come back to him as he slept.

Robin woke up a short while later, he was lying on top of his covers, a book on his stomach, he must have dozed off reading. He sat up, intending to slip under the covers and fall back asleep when he heard voices. Robin paused, he was sure it was Sully, she sounded agitated. Robin frowned and got up, he silently made his way to the door and listened hard, he couldn’t make out proper words, but he was fairly certain his name had just been said. Robin carefully opened the door and crept down the hall toward the main room. The voices became much clearer.

“It will only take him a few days to get there on horseback, Sully. That’s not so bad – “

“Are you daft, Stahl?” Sully demanded. “Chrom’s been there for weeks already! Every day he’s there without Robin is dangerous!”

“What?” Robin could clearly picture Stahl’s confused expression, Sully’s agitated countenance; he heard her restless pacing. He listened hard. 

“Chrom’s royalty, and he’s – _alone,_ he’ll be the easiest prey the Plegian Queen ever saw. Isn’t it obvious? They’ll force him to marry her, and what do you think will happen then?”

Robin turned and went back to his room, his mind racing, it felt like a stone was sitting in his stomach.

 

 

 

“Ya sure are a sight for sore eyes!” Vaike said as he crushed Robin in a hug. He felt the air pushed out of his lungs, but he remembered Vaike so clearly when he saw him he couldn’t be mad, instead he laughed breathlessly. It was so comforting to remember his friend.

Everyone was happy to see Robin, they also looked like they were close to tears, and they all refused to tell him how much time had passed, or any real details about what had happened. “Chrom will tell you,” seemed to be the general chorus. Robin made educated guesses that he had mixed feelings about.

“It is good to see you, Robin.” Miriel said, “We will bring you to Plegia as fast as we are able,” she adjusted her glasses. That movement was like a spark in Robin’s brain, suddenly he remembered moments spent fighting by her side. He smiled, optimism and hope welling inside him.

They set off with high spirits and determination. They bypassed inns and rest stops. They had enough provisions with them to go straight through to Plegia, needing only to stop at streams for water. They camped out together, Robin remembering more and more of his companions as they traveled, though there were still events they referenced that he had apparently been present for that did not sound familiar at all and triggered no memories. Still, Robin was more hopeful than he could ever remember being, though he supposed that wasn’t saying much all things considered.

They were making good time until they came across a band of mercenaries terrorizing a small town. It took them all by surprise, except Robin, since attacks like this had become almost unheard of in the past ten years. Fighting with the old members of the Shepherds was like muscle memory for Robin. He instinctively knew how they would move, where they would go, and that they would look to him for direction. It felt like he directed them based on hunches about their strengths and weakness, but he knew it was actually past knowledge resurfacing. Robin didn’t think about it too much, he was afraid to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Please, sirs,” a villager ran to them, frantic, “my children, they took my son and daughter!”

Robin shared a look with the others; they had no choice.

“We will bring them back,” he promised, and they set off to find them.

Tracking them down led to a stronghold, a deep cave in the mountains nearby, there were mercenaries and bandits of various disciplines and backgrounds, they would have to be careful how they approached this.

“Stahl and I will come in from the front,” Robin said, immediately forming a strategy. “Stahl will distract them and I’ll cover him. Vaike and Miriel, you two come in from there,” he pointed to a slope in the roof of the cave that they had found when they were scouting, it opened up to the back of the cave. “We’ll draw their attention and you get them out.”

“Are ya sure just the two of you will hold up against them?” Vaike asked, brow furrowing.

Stahl and Robin exchanged a look, Stahl smiled and Robin nodded.

“We’ll be fine. If you’re seen I can’t have you in there without cover, you go together.”

There was a tense silence, but they all nodded. They all geared up and double-checked they had all their necessary equipment, and then set out.

Robin took out the sentries with magic, and when Stahl was in position, Robin created a small fire at the table where some men were playing cards. There were shouts and commotion as men ran to put out the fire. Stahl threw a javelin in a moment later, it hit a crate in the corner, and the noise level grew exponentially.

“There’s someone there!”

“Go!”

“Find them!”

Robin and Stahl hid, which was made a little difficult with the fact that Stahl was on horseback, but he was a more proficient fighter that way, so Robin gambled. Stahl passed Robin a javelin, and he used wind magic to throw it so it looked like it came from a different direction. They distracted the bandits like this for as long as they could, but were eventually discovered, as Robin had predicted. They fought; Robin drew out a tome and blocked attacks with his sword. Stahl kept enemies at bay with his lance and fended off all attacks with his shield. They were definitely outnumbered, but the bandits were thoroughly out matched. Both Robin and Stahl were expert fighters, and they moved to cover and compliment each other with the ease of years of practice.

Finally they saw sparks shoot up in the distance, Miriel’s signal. Robin concentrated, sheathing his sword and trusting Stahl to block any attacks coming for them. He summoned all his will and channeled it into his wind magic, releasing it to knock back all their attackers. A great gust of wind knocked back almost all of them, and those that were left were taken out by Stahl who then reached down and pulled Robin up onto his horse with him. They took off and met up with their friends at their agreed upon location. There they found Vaike and Miriel, none the worse for wear with a young man and woman. They looked shaken and a little dirty, but otherwise fine.

“Are you all right?” Stahl asked. Both young people nodded, they pressed close to each other.

“Then let’s get you home.”

They escorted their charges home, stuck around for a tearful reunion, graciously accepted their thanks, but firmly declined their offer to stay the night with them or let the family pay them.

“Knowing you are all safe is sufficient for us,” Mieril said in her flat but firm tone.

By the time they made their way out of the town it was well into the night. They lost hours and were forced to camp right on the edge of the town.

“We’ll be there in a blink of an eye, you’ll see,” Vaike said, accurately reading Robin’s face as they made camp. Robin just nodded.

*

“Here, use this.”

Chrom glanced up, Lissa was handing him a small jar of something.

“What is it?” He asked, curious more than suspicious. His sister was known to be a prankster, but even she wouldn’t pull anything on such an important occasion.

“Here,” she dipped her fingers in the clear substance and moved to stand before Chrom where he sat in front of the vanity mirror, poking him until he pushed his chair back to make room for her. Chrom had asked her to come and help him get ready for the ball; he wasn’t completely sure how to dress. There hadn’t really been events like this in Yilsse in years, and there he usually had someone dressing him. Here there was no one, he hadn’t thought to bring any of his body servants, so Lissa had rolled her eyes and made a fuss, but she had come to his rooms quickly to help.

“I’m going to push your hair back, it will suit you, trust me.” Lissa said, already running sticky fingers through Chrom’s hair. Chrom let her; at this point he didn’t care, as long as he wasn’t the one who had to think about his appearance, he was perfectly fine putting it into Lissa’s hands.

“Have you thought about what the council…said?” Lissa asked, after a moment of silence. She kept her eyes on her work as she spoke.

Chrom sighed. “I have. Quite a lot, in fact.”

“…and?” she prompted when Chrom didn’t continue.

Chrom looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. “I spoke with Nova about it too, I…” Chrom felt his chest tighten; he had to push the words out. “I’ve decided to court her.”

Now Lissa did look at him. Surprise, disbelief, worry; they were plain on her face.

“You’re not pushing yourself to do this, are you, Chrom?” Lissa asked, taking her hands away from Chrom’s hair and leaning back against the vanity. “You can take your time to do this, it is a big step – “

Chrom held up a hand, he smiled a little wryly. “I know that.”

Lissa smiled too, but her eyebrows were still furrowed.

“Lissa,” Chrom said, “I have thought about it. I like her. And, you were right, I can’t keep this up, I have to let him go.”

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, Lissa looked close to tears. She swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay,” her voice shook just slightly. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I know.”

Chrom opened his arms, and Lyssa came forward. They hugged for a long moment. When they drew apart they were both smiling, neither smile quite reached their eyes.

“Your hair is done,” Lissa said, gesturing, and stepping to the side so Chrom could look in the mirror.

It looked good. Lissa washed her hands in a basin on the vanity while Chrom turned his head from side to side and admired her handy work.

He raised his eyebrows at her, “It looks good.”

She made a face, “Don’t sound so surprised!”

Chrom laughed a little. “Thank you. Now, I just need to finish getting ready.” He stood up and Lissa made her way to the door. “Lissa,” she turned to look at him. “Really, thank you.” Lissa nodded, gave him a watery smile, and then slipped out the door.

Chrom sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day, and then went over to the bed where his clothes were laid out. It took him no time at all to change; he affixed his mask to his face and then headed out the door. In the hall Lissa and Maribelle stood by their door, they looked up as he approached.

Lissa wore a metallic gold gown with a pale pink lace mask, Maribelle a soft pink lace gown, and metallic gold mask.

“You both look beautiful,” Chrom said, offering them his arms. “Please pardon the wait. Shall we?”

They made their way to the hall and arrived fashionably late. The ball was already in full swing, people in all colours of gowns, suits, and masks were already dancing. Tables had been pushed to one end of the hall to make more room for dancing, and while people were split fifty-fifty between the dance floor and the tables, Chrom suspected, as the night wore on and the drink flowed, that the tables would become increasingly emptier and the dance floor fuller.

As soon as they walked into the hall, a server came up to them and offered them drinks. They unlinked arms and accepted a glass of rose champagne that was sweet and fizzled pleasantly on their tongues.

The three of them made their way over to the tables where food and plates were laid out. They sat and ate for a moment watching the dancers and conversing with the people nearby.

“We will be _so_ sorry to see you go.” Said one courtier, leaning uncomfortably close to Lissa, obviously already in his cups.

Maribelle glared at him, she stood and offered Lissa her hand.

“Dance with me?”

Lissa smiled up at her wife, “Of course.” She looked over her shoulder at Chrom, “We will be back soon.”

Chrom waved them off, “Don’t let me stop you.”

Chrom watched them make their way over to the dance floor; he took another sip of champagne. They looked good together; he had always thought so. They seemed to shine, glow with their obvious affection for each other. Chrom felt a slight pang, jealousy, longing, and sorrow squeezed at his heart. He drained his cup and grabbed another from a passing server.

“Ah, Exalt,” Chrom looked up. An older man came forward, bowing as he reached him. “It is quite a sight, is it not?” Tomas was his name, he was part of the Plegian council, and he gestured at the hall as if to encompass the events, and the place. Chrom smiled and nodded politely. “You know,” Tomas said, shooing the courtier who had been sitting next to Chrom so he could sit instead. “This hall was actually designed by my great – great – great grandfather.”

“Oh,” Chrom said. “You don’t say.”

“Yes, actually, and you know, back then, this type of architecture was unheard of! You see…”

Chrom drained his glass and singled another server over, this time taking champagne and red wine.

He feigned polite interest until a trumpet rang out, cutting across all the noise. Everyone stood; Chrom finished his glass of champagne and stood holding the glass of wine.

“Her majesty Queen Nova of Plegia!”

Every head in the room turned toward the double doors that were thrown open for the queen to enter. Nova came in slowly, followed by Isaac and Beatrice, her personal aid. She was resplendent in a gown of electric blue, the material caught the light and crumpled with her movement, the neckline was lower than she usually wore, and it was lined with pearls, complimenting the white mask she wore. Her long hair was down, a pearl comb artfully tucked into it at her nape keeping it off one shoulder to show off the pale line of a slender neck.

Nova came a few steps into the room and stopped. She stood tall, hands clasped in front of her; she smiled at the room. “Welcome,” she said, her voice carrying to every corner. “We are pleased to see our guests enjoying the ball thus far. We bid you to dance, drink, and eat your fill.” Her eyes found Chrom, “And be sure to spend time with our Yilssean guests, for they will be sorely missed.” Nova turned back to the room and gestured, “Please, carry on.”

The music resumed, people sat back down, and the party continued. Nova spent a moment talking to the nobles by her before she caught Chrom’s eye again and beckoned him forward. Chrom went without thinking. Nova stood to the side of the dancers, close to the wall; she smiled at him as he approached.

She made a show of looking him up and down, “Don’t we look smart.”

“Thank you,” said Chrom, “but it’s nothing compared to your beauty, my lady.”

Chrom watched a hint of colour come over what he could see of Nova’s cheeks, she was smiling at her hands.

“Have you danced?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, you must save a dance for me.”

“Of course.”

They watched the dancers for a moment in silence. Chrom took a sip of the wine; the tart taste wasn’t unpleasant though it did make his mouth feel dry. His head felt pleasantly light. It occurred to him belatedly that he should have asked Nova to dance with him; he felt his social blunder keenly and turned to ask her when Nova spoke first.

“Chrom, would you join me on the balcony?”

Chrom who had had his mouth open to speak closed it, and there was an awkward pause before he hurriedly replied. “Oh, yes – yes.”

Nova gave him a funny look, but she was smiling. She motioned for him to follow. They walked forward to the dais where the queen’s table normally sat during meals, off to the side were glass doors that led to a balcony. No one else was there and Nova closed the doors carefully behind them.

Chrom walked automatically to the balustrade, looking out over the grounds that were washed in moonlight. He turned his head at the sound of a swishing skirt and watched as Nova came to stand next to him, she took off her mask and set it carefully on the ledge of the railing.

She cleared her throat, and spoke to her hands again. “I have something for you.”

“Oh?”

Chrom watched as she drew out something small that reflected the light from the folds of her skirt. She passed it to him a little shyly, her fingers brushing his palm.

It was a small glass disk, in the centre there was something…Chrom caught his breath. There, pressed between the glass was a Yilssean coin, over fifteen years old, and depicted on one side of the coin was a young Emmeryn. Chrom had coins like this at home, but he hadn’t looked at them in years, and this one was a special coin released for Emmeryn’s sixteenth birthday. Chrom set down his glass of wine on the railing and ran careful fingers over the glass. He was touched by the gesture.

“I thought you might carry it with you,” Nova said softly, breaking the silence, “as a kind of charm.” Chrom looked up at her, unable to find words to express his gratitude. Nova seemed to misinterpret his silence, she took a step back and clasped her hands together hard. She looked away when she spoke.

“It’s stupid, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed – “

“No!” Chrom’s voice came out louder than he intended and Nova jumped a little, startled. “No,” he said again, more softly this time, “It’s not stupid.” Chrom smiled fondly down at the coin, “it’s lovely. I will treasure it, thank you very much, Nova. Really, it's a beautiful gesture.”

He couldn’t be sure in this light, but Chrom thought colour came into Nova’s cheeks; she smiled shy and pleased.

“You are most welcome, I’m so glad you like it.” Nova looked away, then looked back up at Chrom, her eyes wide and sincere. “I will miss you.”

Chrom carefully put the coin in the pocket of his jacket, and smiled a little. “I will miss you as well. You have been a good friend.”

Nova took two steps forward; she was very close. Chrom could see the light shine in her red hair, he could see the freckles scattered across pale skin. She put a hand on the arm he rested against the railing, and looked up at him through lashes the exact colour of her hair.

“Friend?”

Chrom felt his heart beat; his body froze with indecision. He felt, almost numbly, as Nova placed a cool hand on his cheek, slid it around to his neck, and gently brought him forward. Her lips were soft and warm, she tasted like the champagne he liked, his head buzzed, the alcohol in his own system delaying his reaction, but he was kissing back, his arms around Nova. She was warm and pliant, her body pressed against his, and it had been so long since Chrom had held anyone.

Two things happened almost simultaneously. Chrom felt his body suddenly heat with desire, and the fog in his mind seemed to lift at that moment, he pulled away from Nova, violently recoiling.

They were breathing hard, Nova looked dazed, her lips were shiny and red. Chrom took a few steps back, he felt like he might be sick.

“Chrom?” Nova was breathless; she looked at him with obvious concern, fingers twisted into the folds of her skirt.

“I – “ Chrom looked away and turned his back on her leaning against the balustrade. “Forgive me, I need a moment alone.”

Silence. Then he heard Nova take a couple of steps back.

“Oh,” she said in a small voice that pricked at Chrom’s conscience. “Of course. I – I will leave you.”

She turned and practically fled. Chrom tore the mask off his face and felt something he hadn’t experienced in years. Tears. He was crying. Chrom buried his face in his hands and shook with silent sobs. His heart hurt and his body was a tumult of confused desires. He felt almost nauseous from the kiss part of him had wanted, guilt sat heavy in his stomach making him regret all the champagne he drank. Chrom stayed out on the balcony alone for a long while.

*

“The easiest way in will be through the servants quarters,” Robin said.

They had finally arrived at the royal Plegian castle, their horses were tied in a nearby wood, and they had snuck onto the grounds.

“Could we not simply announce ourselves and be taken to see Chrom? He is our Exalt after all. And we don’t know for certain what kind of danger he’s in. Our simple presence might be a hindrance for any planning him harm.” Miriel stated matter of fact.

Robin shook his head; he thought of what he had overheard Sully say. He was reluctant to admit a possible arranged marriage was what he was trying to save Chrom from. It was somewhat embarrassing to even admit it to himself; he didn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes when he spoke.

“No. It will take too long for them to attend us or have someone confirm who we are. I didn’t think to bring any identifying papers or signet,” Robin added in an annoyed tone more to himself. “This will be easier and faster. We can explain ourselves once we’re with Chrom.”

“If ya say so.” Vaike said.

They made their way to the empty servants quarters, dodging patrolling guards, everyone was busy attending the ball, and so they walked straight in. Robin had memorized the layout of the castle from the plans Miriel had found for him; they ducked guards and hid from servants. As they made their way through the castle Robin had to rely on his memory of the schematics less and less, the music from the ball was guiding their way.

“Sounds like one heck of a party,” Stahl commented. “I bet the food’s amazing.” Vaike rolled his eyes.

They were in the corridor adjacent to the entrance to the hall. Peeking around the wall Robin watched as people in elegant gowns and suits made their way in and out of the hall, all of them wearing or carrying masks.

“We just need masks,” Robin said. Part of him thought they could just walk in, as long as they did so confidently there would probably be no one to stop them before they found Chrom, but this way might be easier.

“There,” said Vaike.

A group of young men stumbled out of the hall, there were five of them, and they were heading in their direction.

“Perfect.”

Getting the masks from the young men was simple. When it was done they gently sat them on the ground leaning against the wall to sleep off the alcohol they had obviously liberally consumed. The four of them put on the masks, nodded to each other, and made their way into the hall.

“Walk tall,” Robin advised them under his breath. “Move confidentially and no one will question you.”

It worked, for the most part. The masks were the extent of the foursome’s attempt to blend in. They were still dressed in their travel gear, they had weapons, and tomes strapped to their backs and hips, the crowd slowly became aware of the odd group. It was a bit reckless to just walk into an event he didn’t know the details too, but Robin was too anxious to stop now.

Robin ignored the looks and scanned the guests for Chrom.

“Guards heading our way,” Miriel said, voice low.

“Split up,” Robin said, just as quietly, and they all pushed their way into the crowd in different directions. Robin was heading for the dance floor. He scanned faces, his eyes passing over women without seeing them, paying attention only to the male figures, looking for dark hair and blue eyes. There were a handful of times where Robin saw dark hair and felt his heart stutter, but it wasn’t Chrom. He felt ridiculous, but he couldn’t stop this reaction.

Robin almost missed him when he finally did see him, his hair was different, and it seemed to change his whole appearance. But there he was. Chrom had his dark hair slicked back, it gave him an elegant sleek look, he wore a jacket of midnight blue, gold buttons ran along the side following the line of his neck, on his head he wore a thin gold circlet, and he wasn’t wearing a mask. Robin moved toward him realizing belatedly that Chrom was dancing with someone. His partner was a woman, she was taller than most women there, her hair like burnished copper, her gown a brilliant blue, on her head was a circlet of beaten gold, and she complimented Chrom perfectly.

Robin stopped in his tracks; he felt his stomach sink.

There was noise coming from behind him, he noticed that couples had stopped dancing around him and had moved back.

Robin swore quietly.

“You there,” guards were pushing their way toward him. “Come with us.”

Robin sighed, turned, and lifted his hands up to show they were empty and he wasn’t a threat. The guards came upon him, three of them. He could take them easily, but he didn’t want to start a fight.

“I’m here to see Exalt Chrom.”

“You’re coming with us.”

They grabbed hold of his arms.

“What is the meaning of this?”

A cool female voice spoke. The guards stood immediately at attention, still holding onto Robin.

“Your majesty, he is an intruder, we will escort him into a holding cell to await your pleasure.” One of the guards said, bowing his head.

“I’m here to see Chrom.” Robin said loudly. One of the guards cuffed him on the side of the head.

“Show some respect, you – “

“Wait!” Another voice, this one male, and achingly familiar. “Let go of him.”

Robin yanked his arms out of the hands that held him and turned, his heart was beating hard in his chest. There, only a few paces away, stood Chrom. He looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. He was staring at Robin disbelievingly. Chrom took a halting step forward, then another. Robin saw he was breathing hard, his brow furrowed as if in concentration.

“Robin?” The pained way Chrom said his name made Robin’s heart squeeze.

“Yes, Chrom.”

Shaky hands were on his face, his mask was pulled off, and he looked up into deep blue eyes. Chrom made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh, and pulled Robin in hard against him. Robin felt a relief so intense it hurt. He was shaking too, emotion welled up in his throat, the force of it surprised him, but he was laughing also, tears in his eyes. Chrom was crushing him with how tightly he held him, but Robin didn’t pull back or complain. He liked the pain, it made it feel real, he wanted Chrom to press them together as hard as possible. He felt his anxiety melt away, he wrapped his arms around Chrom and held him as tightly as he could.

It felt like a quest of years, not days, had finally come to an end. A true homecoming. 

“Gods, _Robin_ ,” Chrom whispered in his ear, his hand in Robin’s hair. Robin shivered not unpleasantly. “Gods, oh gods, I _missed_ you. Robin. Robin.”

It felt impossibly good to hear Chrom say his name.

Robin didn’t know how long they stood there clinging to each other. It felt like an eternity, and like no time at all when Chrom was gently pulling away.

His hands were on Robin’s face, thumbs smoothing over his cheeks. Chrom had been crying Robin was startled to see, there were tear tracks on his face. There were so many emotions on Chrom’s face Robin was having a hard time deciphering them.

“Robin,” Chrom said again, like it hurt him. He leaned in toward Robin.

“Unhand me ya two-bit security guard!” Vaike’s voice cut through the din and broke the spell they had both been under. “We’re with the Exalt!” Chrom blinked and straightened looking over Robin’s head, his hands fell from Robin’s face, but he put one arm around him and gently ushered him forward as they went to the source of the noise. He watched as Chrom unselfconsciously wiped the tears from his face.

Robin went with him, his heart still beating hard from how close Chrom’s face had just been to his own.

“Hold,” Chrom said, and the guards stopped struggling with Vaike, they stood at attention for Chrom. He laughed a little when he saw Vaike disheveled with his mask falling down his nose. “This man is with me, we apologize for the disturbance and misunderstanding.” Chrom squeezed Robin’s shoulder and turned a gaze that was so warmly fond on Robin he felt his insides would melt. “Is anyone else here, Robin?”

Chrom’s eyes were so blue.

Robin had to swallow before he spoke, “Ah, yes, Miriel and Stahl are here as well.” Chrom nodded, he turned back to Vaike, “Would you collect them, please?” He addressed the guards, “There are two more companions of mine here, Sir Vaike will point them out to you so they do not cause undue alarm.” The guards bowed their heads in acknowledgement and went with Vaike. They watched them go.

“Chrom?”

That same cool female voice from earlier spoke. They turned, Queen Nova was there, and she looked hesitant, uncertain, completely at odds with how she had looked when she had spoken earlier. Robin felt Chrom’s hold on him tighten.

“I’m sorry, Nova,” Chrom said quietly.

Robin watched as understanding came over Nova’s face, she looked at Robin. She smiled, though it didn’t seem to quite reach her eyes.

“I understand,” she said looking back at Chrom.

“I really am sorry,” Chrom said again, taking a step forward, pulling Robin with him.

Nova put up a hand; she was still smiling. “We will speak later. Welcome to Plegia,” this directed at Robin. “Please excuse me.” And she turned disappearing into the crowd. As she left two women came forward, both blonde and lovely.

“Robin!” They exclaimed. He was pulled into another hug; Lissa and Maribelle both embraced him. He heard Chrom laugh.

Lissa was crying and laughing, Maribelle was brushing her wife’s tears away, but her eyes were watery as well.

“Well,” Maribelle said when they drew back, affecting coolness, not quite able to keep the smile off her face. “Better late than never.”

Robin smiled; he remembered them.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” Robin said.

“Chrom, you should go!” They all looked at Lissa. She made an exasperated noise. “Why are you still here? I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on! Go, go!” She shooed them away, “We’ll talk to Robin another time!”

Chrom smiled at his sister, and he looked at Robin. He offered him his hand.

“Shall we?”

Robin looked at Chrom’s hand for a moment feeling heat come into his cheeks. He took it and let himself be led out of the hall. They were silent as they made their way to Chrom’s chambers. Robin felt unaccountably nervous, his stomach felt warm and liquid with the way Chrom kept caressing Robin’s knuckles with his thumb.

Chrom ushered him into the sitting room that was part of his rooms. The lamps had been lit already, and they cast a warm glow to the room. Something about coming into a dimly lit room with Chrom seemed familiar; it tugged at his memories.

Chrom led him to a small but comfortable couch in the sitting room, they sat together, Chrom smiled at him like Robin had just given him the world.

“I _missed_ you,” Chrom said again, the depth of feeling in his voice was almost too much for Robin.

“I missed you too,” Robin replied honestly, smiling a little. They gazed at each other. Chrom shifted and was suddenly much closer. To distract himself from Chrom’s closeness, Robin asked the first thing that came into his head. “How long was I gone? What happened?”

Chrom looked a little surprised, he leaned back, “I could ask you the same thing, what happened, how did you get here?”

“You first,” Robin insisted. “No one will tell me.”

Chrom looked away, “Ten years have passed.”

Robin felt his stomach drop. That long? Oh gods.

“Ten years,” Robin breathed. He had had his suspicions but hearing it confirmed was something else entirely.

“Yes,” Chrom said, turning back to him. “Ten long years. We – “ He broke off, a catch in his voice. “We didn’t think you would ever come back.”

Robin squeezed Chrom’s hand reassuringly. “I’m sorry I made you wait.” Chrom smiled down at their hands. “But, what happened? I was told we won against Gangrel, he obviously no longer rules, but what happened after that? I can’t remember anything.”

Chrom’s head snapped up, he looked like Robin had hit him.

“Anything? You don’t remember anything?”

“Well,” Robin considered, “I remember some things, I remember you, the Shepherds, the promise I made, I remember fighting against Marth at Ferox, but after that it’s just bits and pieces.”

Chrom looked pale. He took his hand out of Robin’s. Robin regretted its loss immediately.

“You don’t remember,” Chrom said quietly, he looked away, and then laughed, it sounded forced and humourless. “I should have guessed.”

“They’re coming back though,” Robin said quickly, leaning forward, desperate to get that look off Chrom’s face. “My memories, I mean, they are returning slowly. I remember – I remember Emmeryn’s funeral.” Robin said, his tone softening, “I’m so sorry Chrom, I know what she meant to you.”

Chrom looked at him, stricken. Did he feel the loss of his sister so keenly still?

“Robin,” Chrom’s voice sounded strained, “may I hold you?”

He couldn’t help the blush that suddenly hit his cheeks; he hoped Chrom couldn’t see.

“Yes, you can – “ Robin hardly got the words out before Chrom was embracing him. His hold was hard; an edge of desperation to it, his face was pressed into Robin’s shoulders. He was missing something, Robin realized. There was something that Robin didn’t know; it didn’t feel like this was only about Emmeryn. Something else happened, something important, and he had forgotten about it.

He put his arms around Chrom; he moved his hand up and down Chrom’s back soothingly. Robin let himself be held, he tried not to think about how nice it was to feel Chrom pressed against him, to feel his warmth, or breathe in his scent. That was unfair of him; his friend was obviously distressed.

They stayed like that for a long moment, and then Chrom slowly pulled back. He didn’t look at Robin as he stood and walked over to the service table.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Water would be nice, please.”

Chrom came back carrying two glasses of water; he passed one to Robin and sat on the other end of the couch not touching him.

“So,” Chrom said, suddenly pleasant, smiling, “tell me how you got here! Your reappearance is incredible, a miracle! You must tell me what happened. And,” Chrom added, correctly reading Robin’s expression. “Then I will tell you what happened here in your absence.”

He recognized that Chrom was acting for his benefit, and decided to play along for the time being. Robin took a drink of water, and then he told him. He told Chrom about waking up in the field, remembering Chrom, and promise he made. He told him about finding out about the visit to Plegia, and thinking he was in danger. Though he didn’t elaborate what kind. Chrom looked amused at that. “In danger of being bored to death by talkative nobles, maybe.” Chrom said. Robin shoved at him.

He explained that bandits had sidetracked them, and Chrom’s expression turned serious.

“Later, I would like it if you could tell me where you found them, and what you can remember of them. I’d like to look into these bandits.” Robin nodded.

“And, then we came here,” he concluded. “Now tell me, what exactly happened.”

“Wait,” Chrom said. “You don’t know how you came back? Where you were?”

Robin shook his head. “If I knew, I don’t remember it now. “

Chrom frowned. They sat in silence for a short moment. Wood popped in the small fireplace, Robin watched the flames flicker. He thought of the woman Chrom had been dancing with.

Robin hesitated. “Um, about the Queen…” He began, not knowing how to ask without asking. Chrom raised his eyebrows.

“Yes?”

Robin fiddled with his now empty glass.

“You two seemed to – get along.”

Chrom looked at him for a moment, Robin couldn’t read his expression.

“Yes, she’s a friend.” Chrom continued to give him that look. “Why?”

Robin looked away. Friend. Relief he told himself was purely on Chrom’s behalf flooded his stomach. “Just, after everything with Gangrel, I was worried she might plan to hurt you. Or something.” He barreled on before Chrom could speak. “Now will you tell me what exactly happened?”

Chrom didn’t reply immediately. He sat back against the armrest of the couch. They had both turned toward each other, leaning against the armrests, legs pulled up, facing each other on the couch. Chrom took a drink of water, stalling. He took a breath and then started talking.

He told Robin about the fight against Gangrel, about the events leading up to Emmeryn’s death. Robin remembered the actual funeral, the procession the eulogy. He remembered Chrom and Lissa’s sad faces, but nothing after that. Chrom told him about the two years of relative peace that followed. He spoke carefully, and at times he was quite vague, especially about those two years, he was hiding something, Robin realized.

“And then Lucina told us about the other children– “ Chrom broke off; he froze.

“Lucina?”

Robin could practically see the wheels turning in Chrom’s head, he was thinking so furiously.

“Chrom.”

Chrom sighed. He looked resigned.

“Marth,” Chrom said, “Lucina is Marth’s real name. She is o – my daughter, from the future.”

Robin looked at him in surprise. There was a complicated feeling in his stomach.

“Daughter? So you have a – a wife?”

Chrom looked away, he ran his fingers over the now empty glass of water he still held.

“I…was married, yes.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Four.” Chrom said suddenly, he turned back to look at Robin, “I have four children.”

“Oh.” Robin said again. He couldn’t think of what else to say.

Chrom nodded. There was an awkward silence. Robin thought hard about what to say.

“From the future? That’s incredible, you'll have to tell me more about that later.” An uncertain pause followed. “What happened to your wife?” Robin finally asked, “If – if it’s okay to ask.”

Chrom looked down, he leaned back to place the empty glass onto a small table by the couch behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Chrom said, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Robin swallowed, he suddenly felt stupid and presumptuous. Of course Chrom didn’t want to talk about it. Who was Robin to him? Who was he to pry into private matters? Especially about Chrom’s wife, the mother of his children. Robin’s heart hurt.

“No,” Robin said, unable to look at Chrom, he wanted to run away. “I’m the one who should apologize, of course you don’t wish to talk about it. I’m sorry, I did not mean to presume.” Robin got up. He was on his feet before he could think better of it. All he felt in that moment was the urge to put distance between himself and what he was feeling. If he stayed so close to Chrom in that moment he was bound to do something stupid.

“It’s getting late,” he said abruptly. “I should let you sleep, and I should sleep myself, we came a long way…” He trailed off lamely.

Chrom got up too; he looked like he wanted to say something. There was a moment when he stood in front of Robin, and he thought Chrom might say something after all; he thought Chrom might touch him. He did not. Instead he nodded and gestured for Robin to follow him. They walked into the bedroom and Chrom gestured again, this time to the bed. Robin felt himself flush looking at Chrom’s spacious and plush bed.

“Take the bed,” Chrom said, already taking his nightclothes out from under a pillow.

Oh. Robin was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

“I can’t take your bed!” He protested.

Chrom turned to look at him soft and pleading.

“Please, Robin, you’ve come all this way. Please, stay here, let me give you this.”

It seemed like it really meant something to Chrom that Robin accept. He was surprised by the emotion in his voice and eyes.

“Okay,” he said, taken aback. Chrom nodded, he smiled a little. “Goodnight, rest well.”

There was another moment in which the air between them felt heavy. Robin waited for something, what he didn’t know. But, there was nothing, Chrom simply turned and walked by him into the sitting room closing the door behind him.

*

Chrom couldn’t sleep that night. He lay on one of the couches in the sitting room of his chambers. The fire had long died out; the only light in the room came from the windows.

He felt like he would stare holes through the door into the bedroom. Robin was there. Robin was back. Chrom closed his eyes. He felt again the weight of Robin in his arms, the feeling of warmth that had flooded his whole being when he held him again after ten years, the feeling of rightness. It ached in him now. He longed to get up, open the door, and climb into the bed with him. His chest felt too small to hold all the emotions in him, and yet he felt empty. Chrom wanted to curl himself around Robin, press him into his chest, he wanted to kiss him, feel his warm mouth move against his own, slide his hand up soft dark skin –

Chrom opened his eyes. These thoughts weren’t helping. He felt like he might lose his mind with everything he was feeling. He was ridiculously happy, relieved to have Robin back. He thanked the gods endlessly that Robin was there with him once more. But, having Robin like this, apart from him, was going to drive Chrom mad. It was the sweetest, cruelest torture to have Robin back and not be able to love him as he so desperately wanted.

Robin didn’t remember them. He didn’t remember being married, or loving Chrom. It hurt. Part of him was ready to be patient, to court him anew and build back their relationship. Another part of him wanted to take Robin in his arms, kiss him, and touch him until he remembered. Surely he would remember if Chrom just touched him the way he knew Robin liked, if he took him in hand, pressed his thumb to the tip, and –

Chrom groaned into his arm. This wasn’t new, but the force of his desire was surprising. He felt frustratingly like an adolescent boy discovering sex for the first time. He couldn’t stop thinking about Robin’s flushed face and hot skin. He could suddenly remember with perfect clarity the sounds Robin made, the desperate way he clung to him. Chrom was starting to feel uncomfortably warm. He looked at the door to the bedroom, and listened hard. There was only silence, and the lights were off.

With a guilty feeling, Chrom slid his hand down across his stomach, his fingers wrapping around his hard length. He thought of Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has made it this far! Special shout out to everyone leaving kudos and comments. It feels like I'm going out on such a limb writing this. Like, whomst tf is gonna read my random chrobin headcanons? You lovely people it seems, that's crazy and wonderful. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Gonna try and keep the updates at once a week, hopefully! Chapter 5 in the works, please stay tuned!


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom is a such a relatable disaster bisexual.

The next morning dawned with Chrom not having slept a wink. His eyes were tired and his head hurt. He wasn’t looking forward to traveling in that condition.

Chrom got up off the couch; he stretched sore muscles and gathered his things. He would wash up in the shared guest baths, his own bathroom was through the bedroom, and he didn’t want to disturb Robin.

Chrom was excited, anxious, and apprehensive. He wanted to see Robin again, even if he couldn’t touch him, or tell him he loved him; he just wanted to look at his face. He wanted to confirm with his eyes that he was back, and Chrom could have him in his life again. 

He remembered the feeling of seeing Robin again. The way his heart had seemed to stop when he heard his voice. _I’m here to see Chrom_. He had thought he had gone mad, had his guilt, his incredible longing manifested him? Was it some kind of trick? But no, it had really been Robin. Chrom remembered the way he had felt as he lifted the mask from Robin’s face, seeing the features he loved with every inch of his being revealed to his eyes. It had felt like a fever dream, Chrom had been shaking with emotion. He had been terrified to remove the mask and see a different face, his logical mind had been telling him it wasn’t possible, he would know that voice, that face, masked, in the dark, or at a distance. He would know Robin blind and deaf, he would feel him and _know_.

And it had been like discovering colour. Suddenly Chrom’s world had felt whole, it had felt magical, bright, and beautiful again. Seeing Robin, holding him in his arms had felt so good it hurt, Chrom had wanted to press Robin so close they would never be apart again. It had been overwhelming; it was ludicrous how finally having what he had yearned for for so many years made him want infinitely more things.

Just remembering what it had been like was almost too much, his chest felt tight. But it wasn’t the time to dwell on his feelings; he could examine the events of the previous night later. There was something he had to do first.

Before he made his way back to his rooms Chrom stopped to see one of his messengers. He wrote a short letter for his eldest children that he bade the messenger take immediately. That letter had to arrive before they did.

Next he went to Lissa. He explained to her about Robin. He knew she wanted to offer her sympathy, it was in her eyes, but he didn’t linger long enough for it. He only told her to make sure that word was spread that Robin was not to be addressed as Prince Consort, but rather as any other member of the Shepherds. He also asked that she explain to their friends what was happening. He left promising to talk to Lissa about everything later.

When he was done Chrom went back to his rooms. Walking in he immediately noticed that the door to the bedroom was open. Cautiously, he looked in.

“Robin?” He called, half panicked, had he really dreamt his return?

“Yes?” Robin emerged from the bathroom, holding a towel, his hair damp, dressed only in his riding pants and shirt that was open to his stomach. Chrom couldn’t help the way his gaze lingered on his skin. _Gods_.

Chrom forced his gaze up to Robin’s face, he felt himself blush.

“Um, I was just – just,” Chrom felt all the confidence and experience of the past years disappear. He was a young man again, just discovering his attraction to Robin and unsure how he should act in front of him. “…Checking to see if you had, um, eaten.” Chrom felt heat burn in his cheeks. Why was he the worst?

Robin smiled at him, and Chrom smiled back in relief.

“I haven’t,” Robin said, toweling off his hair. “I’ll just be a moment, if you haven’t either, I’ll join you.” Chrom nodded.

A pause.

“Was there something else?”

Chrom realized he was staring. This time his eyes on Robin’s lovely neck, his defined collarbone. Gods, _gods_.

“No.” Chrom turned abruptly and walked into the sitting room. He poured himself a glass of water feeling suddenly incredibly thirsty.

A handful of minutes later Robin came into the sitting room. He was dressed now, his shirt buttoned up, and a vest overtop. His hair was still damp; Chrom’s fingers itched to touch him.

“Lead the way,” Robin said with a smile. Chrom nodded.

It was still very early; there was hardly anyone in the dinning hall when they arrived. It was just Chrom’s people, he realized, Nova was notably absent. Chrom felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of the lovely queen. She had been nothing but kind to him, and he had led her on, knowing he couldn’t give her what she wanted, what she deserved. If he didn’t love Robin the way he did, he would probably have been able to marry her, feel romantic affection for her. But he couldn’t, the thought of being with anyone other than Robin gave Chrom a feeling like he might be physically ill.

In the dining hall they sat by Robin’s traveling companions.

“’Morning,” Vaike greeted, holding out a glass of orange juice in salute. Chrom and Robin greeted their friends and then ate. There was a comfortable din, a familiar flow of conversation that filled Chrom with contentment. Robin sat beside him, and Chrom felt more at peace than he had in years.

“That sure was a party,” Vaike commented. “That Queen Nova sure is something too, huh?”

Chrom felt like everyone was looking at him even though he knew it was just his imagination.

“Did she seem sincere in her effort to be a friend to Yilsse, Chrom?” Miriel asked, ignoring Vaike’s last comment, but still using it as a springboard for her question.

“Ah, yes,” Chrom said, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He remembered her earnest expression, her wide green eyes. “Yes, I believe she is nothing but sincere. I have found her to be a lovely person, and I think it is no wonder her people love her. I consider her a true friend.”

He felt Robin’s eyes on him and turned to look, but when he did Robin looked away, taking a drink of his juice.

“Well, that certainly bodes well for us,” Stahl said. Chrom nodded.

After that there was a flurry of activity. Everyone was packing up their things; servants and soldiers were carrying out trunks, bags, and crates. Their horses were saddled and provisions strapped on. They were gathered in the courtyard ready to leave, Chrom lingered hoping to see Nova again before he left. Isaac, her representative was present, he bade them farewell, and welcomed them back any time.

“We are ready to leave, Exalt.” A soldier told him.

“Yes, thank you.” Chrom said, still looking at the castle. He dawdled another moment longer and then pulled himself up on his horse. “Yilsseans, we make our way home,” Chrom called, turning his horse.

“Just a moment!”

Chrom looked over his shoulder. Nova was hurrying across the courtyard toward them. Chrom felt relief. He jumped off his horse and walked forward. Nova was dressed simply, a plain pale green gown, her long hair in a braid down her back. There were dark circles under her eyes that told Chrom he wasn’t the only one to lose sleep the night before.

“Pardon the delay, I am glad we caught you before you left.”

Chrom smiled. “There is nothing to forgive, my lady.” He said, “I am happy to see you again before we go.”

There was a pause, it seemed like neither of them quite knew what to say.

“Thank you,” Chrom finally said. “For – everything.” Nova smiled a little, light coming into her tired eyes. “I will always think of you as a friend, please know you are welcome in Yilsse any time. Should you need anything, you have only to ask.” He paused for just a second before continuing in a softer tone. “I hope you find what you are looking for, I’m sorry it couldn’t be me.”

Nova’s smile turned sad, but for just a moment.

“Thank you,” she said, and glanced over his shoulder at something. “I’m glad you found what _you_ were looking for.” Chrom looked over his shoulder too. Robin was some distance away, he was watching them, when he caught Chrom’s gaze he hastily turned away. “He is beautiful,” Nova said, voice as soft as Chrom’s had been, he looked back at her. “I wish you every happiness.”

“Thank you, I wish you the same.” Chrom said. He hesitated, but then stepped forward and carefully put his arms around her. He could feel her surprise; she stiffened, but then relaxed against him. She put her arms loosely around him.

“Until we meet again.”

“Until then.”

They broke apart smiling. Chrom bowed deeply from the waist. Nova dipped low into an elegant curtsy. They both laughed a little, and then Chrom turned and pulled himself back onto his horse. He waved one last time.

“Let’s go home,” he said, and they rode out.

 

 

 

The trip back was uneventful. Chrom found excuses to be by Robin’s side as much as possible. It wasn’t hard, his whole company understood his desire to be close to Robin, and they facilitated this seemingly without real thought. They always left a space next to Robin, whether they were sitting at an inn, or traveling on horseback, there was always a space next to him that no one filled until Chrom did. Even Robin seemed to expect to see Chrom constantly at his side; it made Chrom ridiculously happy.

But, it was almost surreal to see Robin again, after so long, with them so casually. It made Chrom wonderfully happy and a little paranoid. He was afraid to blink in case Robin vanished while his eyes were closed.

“You look exactly the same,” Chrom commented one night. They had just crossed the boarder and were staying at a Yilssean inn. They sat close together in the common room by the fire, everyone else had gone to bed, and they were the only ones still there.

Robin turned to look at him, brown eyes catching the light and turning gold.

“Oh,” he said, “You’re right, I hadn’t thought of it.” He looked thoughtful, “I wonder what that means.”

“That you’re still young and beautiful unlike the rest of us.”

Chrom said it as a joke, he hadn’t really thought about it before the words were out of his mouth. Robin flushed an attractive red. Chrom felt himself blush in answer, he was reminded again forcefully of what it had been like when they were younger, just starting to realize their feelings for each other. It was a bit irritating to think that he hadn’t managed to get any better at courtship, but it also gave him hope that his feelings could be returned again.

“You still are,” Robin said, glancing away.

“What?”

“Both those things,” Robin looked back at him. Chrom felt something warm spill in his stomach. Robin leaned forward; he put a hand out, and touched his fingers lightly to the hair at Chrom’s temple. “This is new.”

It was grey hair. Chrom was only in his early thirties, but he had been through a lot. It was exactly one short strand of grey hair.

“It won’t look as good as your hair when it all goes white.”

“Well, we can’t all be so blessed.”

They both laughed. Robin’s hand was still in Chrom’s hair.

They both seemed to realize it at the same moment. Their eyes caught on each other. Before Chrom could do or say anything Robin was moving back, withdrawing his hand. He smiled a little and looked away.

“It’s getting late,” he said.

Chrom felt a little disappointed. He didn’t know what he would have done if the moment had gone on. But he was sad to see it go. He was also incredibly reluctant to go and sleep in his bed alone, again. But there was no real platonic way to ask Robin to share a bed with him, much less let himself be held by Chrom tightly throughout the night. He ached to hold Robin.

“You’re right,” Chrom agreed. He didn’t move to go, and neither did Robin.

“Does this feel like a dream to you?” Robin asked abruptly.

“Yes,” Chrom answered honestly. “But, a good dream.”

Robin smiled at his feet. He did get up then and took a step toward the stairs. His eyes were soft in the firelight.

“Goodnight, Chrom.”

“Goodnight, Robin.”

*

 

The return to the palace was something Robin had been both looking forward to and dreading. He was looking forward to finally being home. He had been told that after the war he had made his home here with Chrom and the others, as friend and advisor. He hoped being here brought back more memories.

And, he was dreading the possibility that coming back would trigger nothing in him at all. That he would come back to the place he had made his home, to the people he had seen everyday for years, and nothing would come back to him, ever. He had already lost his whole life once; he didn’t want to lose more. It wasn’t fair. And, if he didn’t remember, would Chrom continue to look at him with that sad expression? He desperately wanted to remember, he wanted to take that pain away.

Robin watched as the courtyard came closer, he realized he was getting nervous about meeting Chrom’s family. He knew that he must have had some kind of relationship with them, Chrom had told him they got along very well, but he couldn’t remember any of them, even after Chrom described them.

As they came closer they heard the noise, everyone was speaking, calling out welcome, obviously excited for their return. Their friends dismounted, rushed to their spouses, friends, and loved ones; Robin lingered at the edge of everything, but eventually came down off his horse.

“Welcome back, father!”

“We missed you!”

“Next time take us with you!”

Robin turned to watch as Chrom was practically engulfed in hugs. He had crouched down to embrace two children that were there. _Chrom’s_ children, Robin realized with a start. It still seemed strange to him that Chrom was a father, that he had had a whole life while Robin was gone, that Robin wasn’t part of. He felt something heavy press on his chest and stomach.

Chrom smiled at them all. Marth was there, Lucina, she looked different, stronger, and older. There was someone beside her who looked vaguely familiar, but Robin couldn’t place it. They were both looking at him. Chrom stood up and Lucina said something to him, still looking at Robin. Chrom turned, and then went over to him. He smiled at Robin gently.

“Come meet my family.”

Robin went. The children were clinging to Lucina, looking at Robin with huge eyes that were strange yet familiar.

“These are my children,” Chrom gestured, “Morgan and Lucina.” He paused for just a second and then continued. “And, you remember Marth, who is actually Lucina from the future, and her sibling Morgan, also from the future. You may refer to Morgan with ‘they’ or ‘them’.”

“Hello,” Robin said, he could feel himself blush. “It’s an honour to meet you all.”

“We’ve met before,” Morgan said, the tallest of them, their voice kind.

“Oh,” Robin looked pained, “I’m afraid I don’t remember that at all.”

They exchanged looks. Morgan took a small hesitant step forward.

“Is it all right to hug you?” They asked, their voice thick with emotion, “We have missed you very much.”

Robin was surprised. He glanced over to Chrom as if to ask for permission. Chrom smiled gently and nodded, just slightly.

“Okay.”

Morgan didn’t hesitate; they came forward in two long strides and almost picked Robin up off the ground with how hard they hugged him.

The look of surprise was still on Robin’s face, but he wasn’t uncomfortable, and didn’t try to end the embrace.

He put his arms around Morgan and said so softly no one else heard. “I’m so sorry I’ve forgotten you.”

After another moment Morgan tearfully let him go. One by one they came up and embraced Robin. It was strange, but not unpleasant. It felt like he was meeting distant relatives he had only heard about for the first time. He only knew of them, but there was an instant kinship, a sense of ease and friendly feeling. Robin wished he could remember them.

When he drew back from them, a moment of silence followed. No one quite knew what to say, they looked at each other, at their feet, at their hands, trying to think of something to break the silence with. The moment grew awkward and they were saved from having to say anything with the presence of the Shepherds. Those that had stayed behind at the palace came to see Robin. There were shouts of joy and disbelief, more tears, more tight embraces, and some memories of his friends came back to Robin.

Henry had come to visit when he heard Robin had been found.

“It sure is good to see you,” Henry said, his familiar bright smile on his face. “I always thought crows were my favourite bird, but it turns out it’s Robin.”

Groans and laughter followed, a laugh was surprised out of Robin. That wasn’t the first time Henry had said that to him, he remembered.

It was strange and yet comforting to see all his friends together again. He was glad to see them, glad to know he remembered almost all of them at least a little. But, they were all older, most of them were married, they had children. They had children from the future! As unbelievable as that was, Robin didn’t have much trouble accepting it. It seemed to tickle the back of his mind, like it was a story he had heard long ago but had forgotten the details of.

“Robin,” Lissa came up and slipped her arm through his. Robin smiled down at the girl he remembered fondly, who was grown up now as she had wanted to be when they met, and watched as her smile brightened at his expression. “You must be tired,” she continued. “I’ll show you to your rooms, help you get settled.”

“Oh, right, thank you.” He couldn’t help glancing over at Chrom.

“Then later we can all have dinner together.” Lissa said brightly. She either didn’t catch the look he had given Chrom, or she was ignoring it.

Robin had to stop himself from looking at Chrom again, still surrounded by his children. He let Lissa lead him into the palace and listened as she chatted to him about notable places they passed. The corridor he had been in when he first met Ricken with Chrom, the library he spent long hours in, the corner he had tripped over once and spilled ink all over his carefully drawn maps. He didn’t remember it, but he winced at that last one.

Lissa was leading him further into the palace, toward the royal wing.

“Are we going the right way?” Robin asked frowning. It was obvious to him where they were; the rooms they were passing were decidedly bigger and nicer than the ones they had passed.

“Yes,” said Lissa easily.

“But – “

“This is where your rooms are,” Lissa said, looking at him with an honest and open expression. “You’re family.”

The feelings that came up in him when he heard that beat in his heart and lodged in his throat. He was surprised by the strength of them. He said nothing in reply, he couldn’t.

Lissa finally led him to a room that had obviously been recently cleaned and reorganized; it smelled lightly of lemons. He walked in, and looked around. A small sitting room was first. It was furnished rather simply, small couch and an armchair by an equally small fireplace, wide windows covered one wall, and in the corner was a service table. Walking into the bedroom Robin found it was similarly simple, the notable exception being the plush inviting bed that sat in the centre. But the lack of extravagance was a relief. It was distinct to the other rooms they had passed. He felt his own hand in the décor of this room. Lissa must have been right then, this was his room.

On the shelf at the far wall were books on strategy, magic tomes, even novels. Robin went over and ran his fingers over the spines, there was no dust as he expected. These were his things. He remembered carrying a couple of these books. Taking down one of the novels and flipping through it he thought he would enjoy reading it. It was strange and wonderful to know his things were here, that they had kept them. He thought of Chrom on the night they had talked in Plegia.

_We didn’t think you would ever come back._

Yet, he had kept Robin’s things. Going to the closet he found old robes; they were also obviously his from years ago.

“Oh, Chrom,” Robin said softly, feeling something warm settle in his stomach.

Lissa cleared her throat quietly and Robin jumped. He had forgotten she was there. She was smiling softly at him; she stood in the doorway to the bedroom, hand resting on the doorframe. “I’ll let you rest. Someone will come get you for dinner later.”

Robin nodded, Lissa smiled at him again and left.

 

*

Chrom closed the door to his rooms and sighed. He walked over to his bed and threw himself face down onto it.

Robin was back. Robin was here. Chrom closed his eyes. Those same words had been running through his mind for days, and it was still difficult to reconcile his boundless joy at that simple fact with the ache in his heart over Robin’s lost memories.

Seeing Robin back with their family had been like a dream, but the fact that he didn’t know them was a blow to the chest. It had hurt, it still hurt. He felt the pain of that reunion sit heavily in his heart, weighing it down.

Robin was back, but he didn’t remember their shared past. So, what happened now? How did Chrom proceed, what _should_ he do? Chrom had waited literal years for this chance, this gift, and now that it was presented to him he seemed frozen with indecision, and the possibility that his slightest stumble would wreck everything.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Lissa came into his room. Chrom turned his head only slightly to look at her. He didn’t even have the energy to give her a half hearted reprimand about coming into his room without asking, something that had irked him greatly in their adolescence, and caused many fights.

Lissa took in his prone form and frowned at him, she leaned against one of the posts on his bed, and crossed her arms.

“We need to talk.”

Chrom closed his eyes again and groaned. He wasn’t in the mood yet to talk. He wanted to crawl under his blankets and sleep his tumultuous feelings off like a bad hangover.

“Chrom,” Lissa said in that serious tone she had developed over the years. Chrom could imagine perfectly her expression. “You’ve been dodging me for days! We have to talk about this eventually!” When Chrom did and said nothing, Lissa continued in a slightly softer tone. “Fine, not with me if you don’t want to, but you must speak to someone about this, Chrom. I know it’s weighing on you.”

Chrom sighed again and opened his eyes. When had his sister become serious, sensible, and reliable? He pushed himself up into a sitting position and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“He doesn’t remember us.” Chrom said.

“What?” Lissa’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? He does remember us!”

“No,” Chrom looked at her. “He doesn’t remember _us_.”

Lissa sat on the edge of the bed with him, and spoke again in that soft tone. “That’s why I’m here. What are you going to do?”

Chrom shrugged, he looked down at his hands, laced and unlaced his fingers, then leaned back on his hands.

“What can I do? Will his memories come back like others have? Will he never remember? What does that even mean for any of us? Who can say?”

He must have sounded more defeated than he realized because Lissa glared at him and poked him in the chest hard.

“So, what? Your plan is to sulk in your room and hope this solves itself?” Chrom rubbed at his chest absently, that had hurt. “You’ve got the whole household staff, and all our friends treating him like he’s any other man, so as not to overwhelm him on the outset, I understand that. But, what then? When will you tell him what he is to you? What you were to _him_? And what about your children? Doesn’t he deserve to know about them?”

None of these questions had particularly easy answers. They were all things Chrom had been pushing away since he realized Robin had holes in his memory. They were all questions he had to answer eventually, he knew that, he understood that, but that didn’t mean he had to face them right away.

Chrom sighed long and suffering and rubbed a hand over his face. Lissa waited for him to answer. He felt the silence become heavier with every passing second. Lissa was remarkably good at waiting him out when she wanted to be.

“I will tell him, eventually.” Chrom said, feeling the weight of his words. Lissa stared at him expectantly.

“What?”

“ _And_?”

“And what?”

This time it was Lissa’s turn to sigh. She shook her head and shifted so she was facing him and didn’t have to turn her head to look at him.

“When will you tell him? You can’t keep a secret like this for very long, I know you know that.”

"I know."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and continued mercilessly. “It’s not something small, one way or another it will come out, and how do you think he will feel knowing you kept this from him? That you created an elaborate ruse to keep him ignorant of his past? What’s he supposed to think if he finds out some other way? And your children! You’re affecting them too! What – “

“I _know_!”

Chrom’s voice rang out sharply. Much sharper than he had meant. The silence that followed was heavy again too, but in a different way. Lissa had snapped her mouth shut; she looked caught between wanting to be annoyed with him and admitting maybe she had crossed a line. She looked away.

Chrom’s conscience nagged at him. He knew Lissa was here to help him; she was pushing him for his own good.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally.

Lissa shook her head. She was fiddling with the folds of her skirt.

“No, I shouldn’t have said that.” She looked up at him, her big eyes earnest. “But, Chrom, you can’t hide from this. I know – “ She broke off and smiled a little dryly, “I don’t really know, but I imagine this is hard.” Chrom smiled a little too, knowing they were both remembering another moment when he had, somewhat unfairly, snapped at her. “But, you should have more faith in him. He wants to remember you.”

Chrom looked out the window.

He had to force the question out.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

It hurt just to think it, it was harder to say out loud.

“Oh, Chrom.” Lissa put out a hand and gently touched his arm. “I think part of him already does.” He looked at her, unable to help the hopeful expression on his face. He pounced on her words like she had thrown him a lifeline.

“You – “ he had to clear his throat, “you think so?”

Lissa smiled kindly. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I think he just needs a gentle reminder.”

Hope, bright and beautiful, welled in him. Was it true? Did Robin really - _look_ at him? It seemed almost too much to ask for now that he had already been granted the miracle of his return.

Lissa patted his arm encouragingly. “He’s still the same person, and so are you.” She smirked, “Well, with grey hair and old man glasses.” Chrom shoved her, mindful of how hard he pushed, and Lissa laughed. “But, you’re still the same. Try. I think even if his mind never remembers, his heart will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell yet, I have a big thing about sibling relationships. As someone who has siblings, I find bonding moments between siblings to be so important. I think Chrom and Lissa would be very important to each other, I think there would be so much mutual support. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has stayed on this weird ride with me. Hopefully you're enjoying it!


	6. Muscle memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this goes off from the other chrobin fic I wrote, so when they talk about that garden, it's in reference to a thing I wrote in that one. Also, knowing about that garden will probably reframe that scene in here too, so just fyi!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Days passed like a strange dream. Robin was adjusting to life in the palace again, at times he seemed to Chrom timid, unsure of himself and of others, but at times he seemed confident, comfortable, and it was almost like no time had passed at all. At these moments Chrom had to catch himself. When Robin smiled at him, warm and gentle, Chrom had to fight his instinct to move closer, and instead push himself away.

So far no one had slipped up, granted, it had only been a few days, but Chrom felt less tense about it than he first had. Their children saw Robin only occasionally, and the younger ones even less, they were having a harder time adjusting, and Chrom remembered Lissa’s words clearly: _You can’t keep a secret like this for very long… And your children! You’re affecting them too!_

She was right, they were affected, he had to talk to Robin, and he knew that. But, it just didn’t feel right yet. Robin was still remembering bits of their past, the other day over breakfast, he had told him with a smile so bright it warmed him to the core of his being, that he remembered the first time they had sparred together. Chrom remembered that too, he had smiled fondly at the memory, and felt a careful hope take deeper root in him.

Now they were in the library, in the midst of books they both loved. When Chrom had shown it to him, Robin had exclaimed happily that he remembered the library. He had wandered through the stacks of books, fingers brushing over spines and shelves, obviously glad and relieved to find his memory in tact here. He had commented on a few changes to the place, and there was a strange irony to the fact that the changes Robin couldn’t remember were ones he himself had made after they were married.

“That time Stahl ate all the food Anna was selling and made himself sick.”

Robin laughed.

“That time Vaike used Mireil’s tomes as a stepping stool and she burned his eyebrows off.”

They both laughed.

“That time Tharja followed you around when you were sick and collected all your used tissues.”

Robin looked at him appalled.

“What!”

Chrom laughed at the expression on his face.

“I’m joking.”

Robin made a noise that sounded exasperated but amused, and shoved him. Chrom let himself be pushed against the solid wood of the large bookshelf behind him. He was still laughing, Robin was trying to glare, but the effect was ruined by the smile that was slowly forming on his lips.

“That’s not fair.”

“Maybe, but it was funny.”

Robin hit his arm, but there was no sting to it, Robin hadn’t put any strength into it at all, it seemed like more of a reflex than anything. They were smiling at each other. Robin looked away first, letting his eyes slide away and ducking his head, the action seemed almost shy, and it made Chrom’s heart beat.

“You said you were looking for something?” Robin prompted, after a short moment of silence.

“Right,” Chrom said. He had gotten sidetracked when they had started sharing amusing moments with the Shepherds. “Yilssean folk tales, I know we have a few books on them. They should be around,” Chrom moved off from the shelf and gestured to the stack in front of him, “here.”

They looked together for only a minute before Robin found them. He pulled out four sizable books, there were more, but these were the ones Chrom liked best. There were stories repeated in those collections, he knew, but he would go through them later.

“Feel like brushing up on your Yilssean folklore?” Robin asked, as they walked over to one of the tables so Chrom could set down his haul.

Chrom smiled. “Not exactly.” At Robin’s look he elaborated. “I was actually thinking of having a book commissioned, a compilation of Yilssean folktales, ones that I know also exist in Plegia. It’s a gift,” he clarified, “for Queen Nova.” Chrom smiled down at the books remembering his friend fondly. He had written to her when they had first arrived, he hoped to have a reply soon.

“Oh,” said Robin, suddenly very interested in the etchings at the edge of the table. “That’s very diplomatic of you.”

Chrom smiled a little wryly. He hadn’t been terribly diplomatic in his treatment of Nova, but he was going to try his best to make it up to someone he considered a friend.

“It’s really the least I can do after – everything.” Robin looked at him and he raised his eyebrows. Chrom hastened to clarify, at least partly, what he meant. “She gave me this.” He pulled out the coin Nova had given him, the charm. He held it out for Robin who picked it up with gentle fingers that were cool as they just grazed his palm. Chrom watched as Robin inspected the gift, his expression suddenly unreadable.

“It’s a token of friendship, quite literally.” Chrom explained, feeling the easy atmosphere had suddenly changed dramatically and not quite able to read it. “Nova understands what Emmeryn meant – means to me, and she gave me that. It’s a truly thoughtful gift, and giving her something in return is only fair, especially considering how much I really do appreciate this gift.”

Robin ran a thumb over the smooth glass, and then passed the token back.

“It really does seem like a wonderful gift. She must know you quite well to give you something so personal and meaningful.”

Chrom took the coin back feeling a little awkward.

“Well, um, we did spend a great deal of time together, you know. We are the monarchs of our countries, and obviously there were meetings, lots of dinners, some events, and things like that.” Chrom said. “Then we got to know each other as friends. Then there was, ah, some suggestion about marriage, but well,” Chrom gestured vaguely to try and encapsulate the mess he had made of things, he still felt guilty he hadn’t been able to treat her more gently. He tried to steer away from that particular aspect of his relationship with Nova. “It’s actually a shame you couldn’t spend time with her yourself, she reminded me a little of you, but more of Emmeryn. I actually really admire her, I think if you spent time with her, you’d understand. I wasn’t expecting to get along with her so well; she’s a really lovely person. It’s strange to think she’s related to Gangrel, even distantly. She can’t fight, but if she could I think she’d fit in with the Shepherds just fine. And – “

“That’s great,” said Robin, cutting Chrom off much to his relief. He realized belatedly that he had been rambling on and on with no end in sight. “I’m glad you two got along so well.” Robin was now studying the art on the cover of the topmost folklore anthology on the desk. “But, I said I would meet with Ricken soon, and I should be going.”

“Oh,” said Chrom. “All right.”

“I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Right, see you then.”

And Robin left without looking at him. Chrom sighed deeply and sank into a nearby chair. He had invited Robin to the library to spend time together as friends, and then rambled on like an idiot and made Robin late for an appointment. Plus, he had reminded Robin of what a lousy suitor he was by bringing up that whole mess with Nova.

Chrom looked out one of the many windows. Summer still had a firm hold on Yilsse, but it would be autumn soon. There was somewhere he wanted to show Robin, and he should do it sooner rather than later.

*

Robin left the library with an uncomfortable sinking feeling in his stomach. He was running away, he knew that. He also knew perfectly well what and why he was feeling the way he did, but thinking about it did exactly no one any good.

Since he had said he was going to see Ricken, that’s where he went. Coming upon the doors to the training area Robin saw Chrom’s older children walk into the palace with Lissa. They were talking animatedly and laughing, Morgan and Lucina were in practice clothes that were covered in dirt and they were brushing off sweat with hand towels. They spotted him and Robin immediately felt their mood shift. Lucina and Morgan exchanged a look; they greeted him, and then left after saying something to Lissa.

Lissa gave him a smile that couldn’t quite hide her discomfort.

“They don’t seem to like me, huh?”

Lissa bit her lip; it looked like she was struggling with whatever she wanted to say.

“That’s not true,” she finally said. “It’s just a bit difficult for them. They’re so glad you’re back, but it’s harder than they thought to be around you, and not have you remember them at all.”

Robin frowned. “But why? Were we really that close?”

“Yes,” Lissa spoke so firmly it almost took Robin aback.

“Oh.” It hadn’t occurred to Robin that there might be a sort of friendship or any kind of affection, really, between himself and Chrom’s children. Maybe he had been a sort of uncle figure to them. “Was it something like our friendship? Like – “ Robin hesitated on the word, it seemed far too presumptuous to even consider, but he forced it out, “family?”

Lissa made a complicated expression that Robin couldn’t read.

“ _Yes_.” She said so emphatically Robin almost took a step back from surprise.

“Oh,” he said again. “Then, I should talk to them. Maybe that will help me remember. If they’re Chrom’s children, I’m sure they’re wonderful.”

Lissa smiled. “They are, I think if you talk to them, it will make them happy.”

Robin nodded.

“I should go,” Lissa said a bit apologetically.

“Right, me too.”

They parted ways and Robin continued to Ricken’s study.

 

 

A week later found Robin being led through the palace by Chrom. He had been very busy lately, still dealing with the implications of a friendlier relationship with the country of Plegia, Chrom had a lot of official business to conduct. Robin had spent a good deal of his time in the library, running strategies and simulations on his maps, and thinking about what to do with himself.

When he was free Chrom was taking Robin on a tour of the palace. They went from place to place seeing if anything jogged his memories. Sometimes they did, and sometimes they didn’t. Robin was still getting pieces in dreams, but not every night, he remembered a great deal more leading up to Emmeryn’s kidnapping, Chrom helped him piece the memories together chronologically. It was promising, but it was also troubling. He was remembering spending a lot of his time admiring deep blue eyes, dark hair, and a bright smile.

“This is it,” Chrom said as he led them out into the garden.

It was beautiful, they paused at the entrance for Robin to take it all in. Brightly coloured flowers, shrubs, and bushes heavy with fruits and berries. There was a water fountain, and arches covered in vines and flowers. Birds sang, and insects hummed, Robin admired the different varieties of plants he had never seen before. Chrom led them through to the shade of a young tree where a handsome bench sat.

Chrom gestured for Robin to sit, and he did, looking at the garden in wonder.

“It’s incredible,” he said, meaning it.

He turned to look at Chrom sitting beside him.

_“Our father did some terrible things,” Emmeryn said from her seat on the horse, her posture perfect. “But, sometimes I remember the garden he made for our mother and I think he couldn’t have been all bad. Maybe there could have been peace, if things had been different, even in the smallest measure.”_

_“He left us with quite a mess to deal with, but I think he did love our mother. And, that garden is the one good thing we have from him. Apart from each other,” Chrom added, smiling at his older sister. She laughed._

_Robin smiled too. He watched the light play on Chrom’s hair, and across his skin, creating shadows that drew attention to the swell of muscle on his bare arm. Chrom caught Robin’s look and his smile changed. His eyes were very blue._

“Robin?”

Robin sat for a moment still caught in the memory. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“Robin?” Chrom sounded worried; Robin felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

He finally looked at Chrom, who was watching at him with eyes full of concern.

“Are you all right?”

“…yes.”

There was a moment where Chrom was clearly waiting for Robin to elaborate.

“I remembered something,” Robin said with some hesitation.

Chrom’s expression brightened, he looked so hopeful. “What was it?” he asked.

“I remembered Emmeryn telling me about this place, I remember the conversation we all had about how your father made it.” Robin explained, watching a bee flit from flower to flower.

“That’s wonderful!” Chrom said, he sounded genuinely happy; Robin smiled a little. A pause. “Was that all you remembered?”

“Yes.”

Chrom’s face fell a little, and Robin frowned. “Why, is there something you thought I’d remember about the garden?”

Chrom looked away, he rubbed the back of his head. “Yes,” Chrom finally said. He was looking at Robin now. “We were very…close, and we would often come here to talk. I thought maybe being here would remind you of that.”

Robin shook his head regretfully. “I wish it had.”

“Me too.”

Another pause. Robin watched Chrom fidget a little, there was clearly something he wanted to say, and wasn’t. Robin felt a familiar fond exasperation. Just as he was about to say something, Chrom spoke.

“I’d like us to spend time together,” Chrom said in a rush. He flushed lightly, but he looked at Robin determinedly. “I said we were close, but I think it’s important to tell you how close.” Robin watched him; he could see Chrom struggle with his words. “We talked about everything, we spent so much time together. You were my best friend, you still are. We were – like family, and I –“ Chrom took a breath, let it out. “I want things to be like they were. I know that might not be possible, I know it can’t be right away, but I want to try. I want to spend time with you just to be with you, even if it has nothing to do with your memories.” His eyes softened, he lost a fraction of the determination that was in his voice. “If that’s all right with you.”

Robin felt something warm and light sit in his chest.

“It’s more than all right,” he said honestly.

Robin watched relief followed closely by joy come into Chrom’s face. They smiled at each other.

 

 

At the first chance he got Robin talked to Morgan and Lucina from the future. They acted a bit like wary stray cats around him. Afraid to come close when he put his hand out, like it might be some kind of trick. But it seemed like his sincerity came through because they agreed to train with him. It was the first thing Robin had thought to suggest as an activity. They could get to know each other quite well through a good spar, plus they were Chrom’s children, and therefore were bound to be able fighters. Robin was looking forward to it; it had been some time since he fought with anyone who was at his skill level.

Lucina was very strong. She was just a bit shorter than Robin, but she had the physique of a sword fighter, her swings were powerful, and her footwork was near flawless. She really did give Robin a run for his money. They engaged, parried, and drew apart, matching each other blow for blow, and they were both grinning. It was exhilarating, and it felt familiar, which was almost as exciting.

They finally called it a draw when they were both sweating and winded. They parted at Morgan’s insistence and took the towels offered from them.

“You have excellent form,” Robin said before taking a drink of water.

Lucina beamed at him. “My father taught me when I was little, when I came here I often practiced with my, ah, parents.” She looked away and drank water herself.

“Oh?” Robin said, his curiosity piqued. No one talked about Chrom’s wife, and he had been too afraid to ask again. Robin didn’t think Chrom would be unkind to him if he did, he just didn’t want to upset him or experience again that awful feeling of knowing it was something Chrom did not want to share with him. “I didn’t know your mother was a fighter. Did she teach you as well? What was she like?”

Morgan and Lucina exchanged a look; their expressions reminded him of Chrom’s the night he had first asked about his wife. Lucina looked away, but Morgan seemed to be struggling with something. They bit their lip.

“We don’t have a m – “

“Father!”

Lucina called loudly, louder than was strictly necessary, cutting off whatever Morgan was going to say.

Morgan and Robin turned to look and saw that Chrom was coming toward them. The siblings went to him as one, and Robin watched with a longing in his heart he didn’t understand as they embraced their father in greeting. Looking at them all together Robin could see the family resemblance; Morgan seemed to favour their mother however. There was something so familiar about them that Robin thought perhaps he had met their mother and simply forgot.

A thought struck him suddenly. Did something happen between their mother and Robin, a falling out perhaps, and that was why Chrom wouldn’t talk to him about her? Robin considered this. Who would be the best person to get information from?

“How do you find their form?”

Robin started when Chrom’s voice came from rather close by. His children were sitting off to the side, watching them openly. Robin smiled at them before he replied. “Incredible, it’s obvious they have had impeccable training. I suspect at least part of their aptitude is inherited though.” Robin said, only partly joking.

Chrom looked surprised, he opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head ruefully. “You’re not wrong, though I don’t think it’s from me.” Before Robin could decide whether or not to take that opportunity to ask about their mother, Chrom continued. “How about a match?”

“Oh, a challenge.” Robin smiled slowly. “I won’t go easy on you.”

Chrom was smiling too. “Good. That’s exactly what I want.”

Chrom went off to the side to select a practice sword, taking off the cape and jacket he wore and draping it on the weapon stand. Robin threw his sword down at his feet and stretched, he watched Chrom as he did so, rolled his wrists, brought his arms up behind his head and pressed carefully on his elbow, feeling the muscles pull. He took off the tactician’s robe he had been wearing and gave it to a waiting Morgan.

“Good luck,” they said.

“Father’s left side is slower,” Lucina added helpfully.

“Hey!” Chrom called. He had returned to the centre of the practice ring. They all three laughed and shared conspiratorial smiles. Robin went back to meet Chrom in the middle, picking his sword up as he did.

“What do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?” Chrom raised his eyebrows looking amused.

Robin didn’t know why he had said that, but he suddenly wished he hadn’t. His gaze went to Chrom’s well-muscled arms, he felt himself flush.

Robin shook his head, instead of answering he said, “Ready?”

“Whenever you are.”

They regarded each other for a moment and brought their swords up. The first hits were experimental, testing, neither was using their full strength, neither was seriously fighting at first. It was more like they were playing, wanting to see how well they could read the other, aiming hits they knew could be blocked, more wanting to feel the other move than disarm them. They were both grinning.

“Now, like you mean it.” Said Robin. And swung in earnest.

Chrom was ready for it, and he returned in kind. They pushed each other around the practice ring, Robin remembering what it was like to fight against someone who was bigger and stronger, and more specifically what it was like to fight against Chrom. His style was so like Lucina’s, or rather hers was like Chrom’s, the similarities even more stark because Robin had just been sparring with her. Chrom used his extra weight to his best advantage pressing Robin, striking him with sheer strength Robin didn’t have. He had to call on his superior movement, Robin’s footwork was better, but only marginally, and he had to dodge attacks in order to save his strength. But, Chrom’s fighting style seemed to be more aggressive than he remembered. One particular hit displayed that; Robin took the full force of it on his own sword and felt the impact go through the metal to his wrists. He couldn’t take many more hits like that.

He had to move, and he did. Robin had to tire Chrom out, or he had to trick him, probably both. He considered how to do it.

But in the end he didn’t have time to come up with a plan before Chrom brought him down. To Robin’s chagrin it wasn’t even because he had been bested, he simply slipped. Perhaps it was Robin’s growing fatigue, or something dropped in the sawdust that he slipped on, or something on his shoe, for whatever reason Robin’s foot slid, and with the weight of Chrom’s sword strike in that moment both of Robin’s feet slid out from under him. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back.

“Robin! Are you alright?”

He looked up, Chrom was leaning over him, his hands outstretched and now empty.

Robin was a little winded, his pride hurt more than anything.

“Just fine,” said Robin, not making to get up, taking a moment to get his breath back.

Chrom was still leaning over him, his hands still out like he couldn’t decide whether or not to bend down or stand fully.

“So, I win? That wasn’t as hard as I imagined.” Robin rolled his eyes. Without looking he reached out and tugged hard on Chrom’s ankle.

He was actually surprised when Chrom fell, Robin didn’t think he would. He thought Chrom would catch his balance, or notice what Robin was doing and stop him, but to be honest he hadn’t really been thinking; he just did it.

Chrom landed on top of him, he did manage to catch himself enough that he didn’t crush Robin under him, but there was still the not altogether pleasant sensation of Chrom’s weight suddenly winding him again.

Chrom pushed himself up onto his elbows and turned slightly so he was half on Robin, his worried face came into view again.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” He looked genuinely apologetic, bits of sawdust clinging to his fringe where he must have brushed his hair on it.

He was apologizing for falling when Robin himself had tripped him. Robin started laughing, and then Chrom did too. It felt remarkably good to just laugh together.

As the laughter faded Robin reached up and carefully brushed some of the dirt out of Chrom’s hair.

“We can’t seem to do anything normally,” Robin said ruefully, but with a smile.

Chrom smiled back. His warm hand came up to brush Robin’s cheek; he felt the grit on his skin as Chrom cleaned it off.

“Maybe, but it’s not a bad way to be.”

Chrom’s thumb on his cheekbone moved slowly back and forth, moving smoothly, obviously not trying to clean him of anything now. He was very close, his body still partly pressed into Robin’s; they gazed at each other. Chrom’s eyes were framed by lovely long lashes, they were beautiful eyes, and it was only natural Robin should be caught in them.

“Ahem.”

They both startled and turned to look at Morgan and Lucina who were standing at the edge of the practice circle. They both looked like they were trying not to smile.

“We hate to break this up,” Morgan started, their mouthing twitching.

“But,” Lucina continued smoothly, and turned slightly nodding her head to side. “Father, someone is here to see you.”

It was a messenger. She stood by the benches; she looked ready to make her apologies and leave.

Chrom, careful of Robin, got up. He extended his hand, which Robin took, and pulled him up. They brushed themselves off a little and before he went to the messenger Chrom said, “Good match. I’ll think about what I want.”

*

Late that evening in the quiet of the library Chrom sat reading over the messages he had received earlier. He had a letter placed carefully to the side along with a reply. It was from Nova, her kind, and easy manner translating into written words rather well, Chrom found. He suspected this exchange of letters would eventually become less frequent as they became busier with their respective duties, but it was nice to think he had a friend out there he could visit and write to even irregularly.

That done, he pored over reports, petitions, formal complaints that needed his particular attention. When they had married Robin had been given a share of these duties himself, they had often sat together in the study connected to their rooms working separately but enjoying the simple comfort of each other’s presence. Since the day that Robin had vanished Chrom had come to the library more and more often to handle this particular work.

Chrom was so engrossed he didn’t hear the library door open and shut.

“So diligent.”

He started, his hand knocking into the inkpot and overturning it on the on a half written reply to a complaint.

“Oh gods,” Robin hurried forward and produced a handkerchief that he didn’t hesitate to use to wipe up the ink, leaning over Chrom’s shoulder to do so. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, you’re ruining your handkerchief.”

“I ruined your work!”

Chrom laughed a little, “It’s fine, it’s nothing I can’t rewrite. I was thinking I was a bit too stiff in that reply anyway, I could use a do-over.”

Robin looked at him; he smiled a little and withdrew his ink stained handkerchief.

“Well, when you put it like that.”

They smiled at each other. Then Robin’s expression changed slightly, he put out a hand and touched the corner of Chrom’s glasses very lightly. “When did you start using these?”

Chrom had forgotten he was wearing them. Lissa teased, and he knew it was done with love, but he really was self conscious about them. He adjusted them a little awkwardly turning away.

“About four years ago.”

“Just to read?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” said Robin. “They suit you.”

Chrom turned back to him, but Robin was already straightening and moving back. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He began.

“You’re not,” said Chrom, perhaps a little too quickly. “I could actually use your help with something.” He put the ruined parchment aside and pulled a map over. “It’s about those bandits you encountered on your way to Plegia. My scouts have reported some sightings, and I was hoping you might help me determine their movements based on their information.”

Robin came forward again, leaning over Chrom’s shoulder once more to look at the map. It occurred to Chrom that he should stand up, or offer Robin a seat, but this was a proximity that was so familiar he didn’t want to give it up just yet. And soon he became less aware of how close Robin was to him as they began to theorize and plan in earnest. Working with Robin like that again was wonderful. It was like falling into an old routine, it made him happy in a way he hadn’t been in years, and hadn’t realized he had been missing.

In a pause where Robin was considering based on new information and his own observations, just how big this group might be, Chrom took the time to stretch a little. He lifted his hands over his head, leaned his head back, and rubbed at his shoulders, his neck and shoulders were always stiff, and more so now that he was older.

“Weight of the world knotting your shoulders?” Robin asked, straightening slightly from leaning over the map.

Chrom huffed a laugh. “It’s hardly the whole world.”

“Well, maybe knowing I have a plan will help with the tension.”

“Oh, definitely.”

Robin began to explain what his idea was. Chrom listened, rubbing his shoulder before sighing a little, and then felt hands grip his shoulders firmly. Robin continued to speak, his voice didn’t falter as his thumbs dug into the knots and pressed firmly. He ran them expertly down along Chrom’s spine to his shoulder blades. He could feel the muscles shift under Robin’s fingers, tension slowly drained from him. Chrom made a small noise of pleasure.

They both froze. Robin’s hands were still on him, and Chrom realized he hadn’t even noticed the sudden intimacy was strange; it was so familiar to him. Robin would often do this when Chrom was up working late. He clearly still remembered where Chrom’s sore points were because his fingers had gone directly there when he had massaged him.

Robin withdrew his hands and took a few steps back.

“I’m – sorry, I don’t know why – I’m sorry.” Robin looked genuinely confused and flustered, colour in his lovely face.

Chrom stood now to face him. “It’s alright, you don’t have to apologize, really.”

“I don’t know why I did that.” Robin said quietly. He was looking at Chrom with something like fear in his eyes. Chrom’s heart sank.

He wasn’t sure what to say. “It’s – “ he started. He wanted to say ‘fine’ again, but didn’t. Could he say that Robin often did that for him, as a friend? Was that okay? Chrom didn’t often massage his other friends, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t and still be strictly platonic. “It’s not like you hurt me or anything.” He finally finished a little lamely.

Robin just looked at him. He seemed shaken. “I should – go.”

Chrom wanted to tell him not to leave. He wanted to brush passed this, they had been so in tune a moment ago.

“All right.”

An awkward pause. Then, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Robin turned and left. Chrom sighed and sank back into his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a transition chapter. Writing this one made me realize I have something like plot going on, lawl. The next one should be more fun, and yet more "plot." 
> 
> I continue to be surprised that people are not only reading this, but actually like it?? W I L D. You are all wonderful, and I appreciate you so much. Thank you!


	7. Secrets and skirmishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you, my darling, wonderful readers, an early update. I want to have this finished before the holidays, hopefully I can!
> 
> As you may have seen, there is an update on the number of chapters! We are at the homestretch, friends!!!
> 
> !!!TRIGGER WARNING!!! Description of a panic attack. If you need to know where it is to avoid it, message me or comment and I'll let you know!
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

Robin was avoiding Chrom. It was extremely easy to do so after the incident in the library. Apparently the changed relations of Yilsse and Plegia affected other neighbouring countries too, and so diplomats, nobles, and ambassadors had been sent to Yilsse to speak to the Exalt. Robin just barely caught glimpses of Chrom from a distance, and avoided the library like the plague.

He spent a lot of his free time in his rooms, or with Ricken. Since Ricken was a formal instructor for young Morgan he had an office at the palace, and Robin was often there with him. Seeing a grown Ricken was probably one of the biggest changes Robin had encountered coming back. He was still the same kind natured person, but there was an air of confidence and ease he had decidedly not possessed before. It was wonderful to see him like that, like watching a young bird take flight. Robin only wished he had been there to watch the change happen.

Ricken didn’t seem to mind Robin’s presence, even seemed to be happy about it. They were both knowledgeable about magic, they could talk about theories they had read for hours, and Robin had fun debating the credibility and the possible implications of many different theories in magic. It was wonderfully refreshing to speak to someone who knew what they were talking about in this area and were just as passionate as him; he thought Morgan would probably enjoy these conversations as well. Robin considered whether he could casually ask them to join. 

Robin had just arrived at Ricken’s office. The young man was at his desk reading, he glanced up when Robin entered, his door had been open, and smiled.

“You’re here often these days,” he said pleasantly. Robin tried to smile, though that fact had not escaped him, he couldn’t hide out in Ricken’s office forever.

He changed the subject with something else he had been thinking about.

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” said Robin, Ricken carefully marked his page and put his book down; he nodded at Robin to continue. “Do you know what I used to do? Here, I mean.”

Ricken frowned a little, “I don’t understand.”

“Ten years ago when I was living here, what did I used to do? What were my responsibilities, my duties?”

“Oh, well, I suppose they involved your position as – “ Ricken coughed a little, he looked away. “As, ah, advisor.”

Robin gave him a look, but Ricken didn’t meet his eye.

“Yes, but what does that _mean_?”

“That was before I was living here myself, I’m not actually sure what that entailed.”

There was a brief silence. Robin frowned thoughtfully, and then he asked, “Who was Chrom’s wife?” He didn’t know why, but it seemed a natural additional question.

Now Ricken looked uncomfortable, he tried to school his expression but he didn’t manage it fast enough. “I don’t…know?” It was said as more of a question than statement. Robin gave him a flat look. Ricken sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and finally met Robin’s gaze. “Chrom asked us not to talk about it.”

“What?” Robin hadn’t expected that. “At all?”

Ricken looked away, “No, just, um, just with you.”

Robin felt his stomach sink. “ _Why_?” That didn’t make any sense, why would Chrom do that? What was going on? “Why did he ask that?”

But Ricken just shook his head. “You’ll have to ask him yourself.”

 

 

Days passed and Robin saw more of Chrom’s older children than he did of Chrom himself. With Ricken’s revelation he was trying to seek Chrom out now, but something was always cutting him off. He wished all these people would just conclude their business and leave so he could finally ask Chrom directly what was going on. He had felt it from the beginning, that Chrom was hiding something. At first he had tried to brush it off, then he had thought whatever it was, Chrom would tell him eventually, but hearing that Chrom had deliberately asked others to keep something from him, Robin didn’t know what to think. He was afraid something horrible had happened. Was he part of the reason the former queen was no longer there? Had he been involved in her absence in some way? That was the thing that ate away at Robin when he thought about talking to Chrom. It might strain their relationship, possibly ruin it, for him to learn what had happened, but he had to know. 

Things couldn’t continue as they were. Even if Chrom was just trying to protect him, he had to know. And, depending on what happened in that conversation, Robin would decide what to do about his other problem. 

The weather was starting to change now. The days were getting shorter, and the temperature was dropping. It wasn’t a drastic change yet, but summer was coming to an end, and Robin spent as much time as he could in the private royal garden. Chrom had said they spent a great deal of time together there, and Robin would go and sit on that same bench, and hope something, anything would come back to him like it had the first time. It never did.

He sat there now, looking out over the greenery that was still mostly unchanged. These plants would probably live on until the weather changed in earnest. He watched birds perch on the lip of the water fountain, watched them dip quickly in and out of the water, and then fly away. He sighed. Robin wished things were different. He wished he had his memories. He wished he understood why Chrom was lying to him. But, most of all, he wished he could change the way he felt. 

Robin didn’t need to have all his memories back to know his feelings had been the same in the past. Maybe he was the cause of whatever happened to Chrom’s wife, maybe he had ruined everything. His heart hurt to think about it, but he forced himself to acknowledge that possible truth. And if so, what would he do then?

Robin spent a long time sitting on that bench thinking, but when he left, he didn’t have any more answers than he had arrived with.

That evening found him in his sitting room trying to read. Robin couldn’t concentrate, his heart felt too heavy, he kept putting his book down, gazing into the fire, and sighing. He felt like an absolute cliché, it was annoying, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

He had just gotten up to get a glass of water when there was a knock at the door. Robin turned in surprise.

“Come in.”

Chrom walked into the room.

Robin felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, like he had missed a step climbing the stairs. His heart beat a little faster; it was a strange mix of emotions that rose up in him to look at Chrom.

“Robin,” Chrom said warmly, by way of greeting. “Sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been so busy, but I’m sure you knew that.”

“It’s all right,” Robin replied. He didn’t know what else to say.

They stood looking at each other for a moment. Chrom broke the silence.

“I came because the day after tomorrow we’re heading out to deal with the bandits you came across.” Chrom explained. “I’ve contacted the Shepherds, and Lissa will deal with the affairs here in my absence.” Chrom smiled a little sheepishly, “Technically I shouldn’t be leaving to deal with this myself, but I’d like to, and I’d like you to come too, it is your strategy we’ll be using, after all.” 

“Of course I’ll go.” Robin had come up with his plan assuming he would be participating in the execution of it.

“Good,” said Chrom, he was grinning. “That’s good.” A pause. When neither of them said anything more Chrom continued, only a little awkwardly. “Well, I’ll leave you to your rest then. Goodnight, Robin.” He smiled and made for the door.

“Um.”

Chrom paused and looked back at Robin. “Yes? Was there something you wanted to ask?”

Robin hesitated. He had wanted an opportunity to speak with Chrom, had been waiting for it, but he didn’t know what would happen during that confrontation. The possibilities were so widely ranged, and if things didn’t go well, what would happen the day after tomorrow when they had to spend time together fighting bandits?

“No, it’s nothing. Never mind.”

Chrom gave him a look as if to ask, ‘Are you sure?’ And when Robin just shook his head, he smiled a little, and left.

Robin went over to the service table and poured himself some wine. He didn’t know if he had made the right decision, maybe he was only being cowardly. But, after all that bandit business was taken care of there were no more excuses; he would have to talk to Chrom.

*

The day they were to set out saw Chrom strangely chipper. He was overseeing the weapon distribution and making contingency plans with a wide smile, his company was giving him odd looks.

Chrom was aware of that, but he couldn’t help his good mood. He would be away from the palace and his stiff formal obligations, he would be back with the Shepherds, and, most importantly, he would be spending time with Robin. It was almost like a date, if you thought about it, granted there was a lot more intrigue, other people, and fighting than would normally be associated with dates, but Chrom liked to look on the bright side.

 His older children were going too and Morgan spoke up while they were gathering to leave. “Father, stop making that face, you’re scaring the servants.”

“What?” said Chrom trying and failing not to smile. “This is just my face.”

Morgan shook their head.

*

They set out, and by midday met up with Sully and the Shepherds.

“Chrom,” she greeted, “Robin. It’s good to see you both well.”

“Same goes for you,” said Robin. “And, thank you for all your help from before.”

Sully waved the thanks away, “No thanks needed.” She said, in that genuine almost brusque manner she had, it made Robin smile. “So,” she continued. “How will we be splitting our teams?" 

“There will be three groups,” Robin began, “I think one should be led by you,” he indicated Sully, “Chrom, and Lucina. Morgan will go with Lucina, Ricken with Chrom, and I’ll go with Sully. The rest will be – “

“Why?” Sully interrupted.

“Why, what?”

“Why are you splitting us up like that? Shouldn’t you be going with Chrom?”

Robin hesitated. “I think it makes sense to divide up our stronger fighters – “ he started.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sully raised her eyebrows.

“It’s not an insult, just – “

“I have more experience fighting with Sully,” Ricken put in, a little apologetically.

“Exactly, and if Maribelle and Stahl come with us we’ll be perfectly balanced. I thought that’s what our team would be.”

Robin sighed, “I know it’s just – “

“She’s right, and if I have any experience fighting alongside anyone, it’s that lot.” Said Maribelle.

“All right, all right,” Robin held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, here’s how we’ll change the teams than.” He spilt them all up, and there were no further complaints. Sully’s team was as she had asked. Lucina, Morgan, Cynthia, and Owain were another group, and Chrom, Robin, Vaike, and Miriel were the other. Each team would also be joined by a handful of other newer Shepherds, but they couldn’t really afford to have larger groups than that.

They began to disperse heading off to join their teams. 

“Your team doesn’t have a healer,” Morgan pointed out frowning, keeping Robin from leaving too.

“Neither does yours,” he replied.

 Morgan gestured to Cynthia, who did in fact have some minor healer abilities.

“Ah, we’ll be fine,” Vaike placed a large hand on Morgan’s shoulder. He grinned good-naturedly. “Won’t let anything happen to ‘em, plus we got potions, don’t worry your pretty head about it.”

Morgan gave him a very unimpressed look. Vaike just laughed and went to join his team.

“Vaike has a point, sort of,” Robin tried to assure them. “Don’t worry about your father, I’ll look after him.”

Morgan gave him a look he couldn’t read, and then caught him up in a hug that startled and felt like it almost crushed Robin. “Be careful.”

“I will,” said Robin sincerely, and bemusedly. Morgan nodded and went to take their place with their team.

Robin watched them go, then turned and went to his own team. They were all around their own little caravan. When Robin got there Chrom was already wearing his disguise. He was dressed as a villager, a woolen cap on his head, and a pair of glasses on his face. Robin found the look oddly charming, and the glasses did funny things to his stomach. 

“How do I look?” Chrom opened his arms, and then pulled on the rim of the cap like he was greeting Robin.

Robin smiled; he couldn’t help it. “Like a merchant’s aid.”

“Good, that is what I was aiming for.”

Robin was wearing his own disguise under his robe, he simply stripped it off and carefully stowed it away in the wagon.

“What about me?”

Chrom was smiling too. “Like a wealthy merchant who makes an easy target." 

“Good.”

  

 

They put the plan into action. Robin’s caravan moved slowly along a well-beaten path, made up of four wagons, as evening began to fall. At the head sat Robin with Chrom, they didn’t speak much apart from commenting on the weather, and how long they thought it would take to get into town. They trundled along for some time; Robin was beginning to wonder if nothing would happen when there was faint noise from the woods.

He and Chrom exchanged a look. Robin carefully got up to pretend to check the lantern that hung on the side of their wagon, he hoped the other Shepherds caught the movement and didn’t miss his signal; he dawdled as long as he could before he sat back down. Almost immediately after he did the noises grew louder and the bandits were on them.

They emerged from the woods and encircled their group. There was confusion and noise, Chrom was attempting to keep the horses calm, and Robin was keeping an eye on the bandits while pretending to be surprised and frightened by their appearance. Swords, axes, and bows were drawn and aimed at them, their company kept their cool and when the bandits demanded they all dismount, everyone acquiesced.

“You,” one of the bandits pointed his axe at Robin. “What are you carrying?”

 “Textiles, local and from Plegia.”

Still pointing the axe at Robin, the bandit turned to the person beside him and said, “Check the wagons.”

They all waited, hands behind their heads, some of the Shepherds, the ones who were still dressed like soldiers, had been made to lie on the ground, including Miriel and Vaike.

“It’s a bunch of fabric and things like that,” the second bandit reported once they had gone through all their cargo. The first one, still with his axe on Robin, nodded. They began to unload their things, they took the best of what they had, they searched them all, took the weapons the soldiers had, any jewelry or money they had been carrying, and then took their horses too.

 “Should we take care of them, boss?” One of the bandits asked once they had everything of value they could carry. The one who had pointed his axe at Robin seemed to consider this.

“No, it’ll probably attract too much attention. Things are tough enough without the damn Exalt breathing down our necks if they find this lot dead.” The first man nodded, turned, and left, but the leader was still considering Robin. “What’s your name?” He asked.

With all his careful planning, Robin had never considered having to give his name. He glanced at Chrom who was standing apart from him. “Cor-bin.”

“Corbin?”

“Er, yes.”

The leader gave him a piercing look. “You don’t seem sure, you telling me the truth, kid?” He bumped the hilt of his axe into Robin’s side hard enough for him to really feel it.

Robin grit his teeth. “Yes, sir, sorry I just,” he looked away and tried to look meek. “I just couldn’t think, please don’t hurt us.” Robin thought his tone was rather convincing, at least he had sincerely meant the last part. He had to avoid a fight as much as possible.

The leader didn’t look totally convinced, but he didn’t hit Robin again. “You some kind of merchant?”

“Yes, sir. From a minor noble house.”

The man’s eyes lit up, just as Robin had hoped.

“Marv!” The man called, not looking away from Robin. “Bring some rope, we’re taking this one with us.”

“What!” Chrom turned toward Robin so fast he startled everyone including their captors. He took three steps and was almost to Robin before men were on him, holding him back.

“Hey!”

“Tie him up, that one’s trouble.”

“Get him on the ground with the rest!”

Chrom resisted.

“Stop!” Robin yelled, they were pulling roughly on Chrom’s arms. “It’s alright, I’ll be fine. Trust me.” Chrom’s blue eyes seemed to bore holes into Robin, he looked at him like he was trying to read Robin’s mind. “Please.”

Chrom finally nodded, and was pushed down to his knees at the same time rope was bound to Robin’s wrists.

Robin was made to ride with one of the bandits, on the back of their horse, awkwardly trying to keep his balance with his hands bound. He hoped he didn’t fall off. He looked back at the others; Chrom was lying on the ground with the soldiers, hands tied behind his back. They looked at each other. Robin felt a twinge of guilt; this hadn’t been part of the plan, but he hoped Chrom trusted him. He trusted Chrom to come after him, to help him get out of the trap he knowingly walked into.

 

*

“Exalt, are you all right?”

 “Fine.”

Chrom got up and dusted himself off hardly paying attention to the soldier who had freed him. He thanked him, absently rubbing his wrists as he looked at the spot where the bandits had disappeared with Robin. What had he been thinking? Seeing his expression, Chrom realized he had baited the bandits into taking him, why? And, why hadn’t he said anything about this part of his plan to Chrom?

At the moment there was nothing to do but wait. Chrom had to wait for Lucina’s team to catch up to them, had to wait for the Pegasus fliers and wyvern riders who were following the gang of bandits to come back and tell them where they had gone.

Robin had enlisted flyers to help them as well. There were small teams watching them from above. Robin had assumed either his group or Sully’s would be attacked, whoever was hit, there would be flyers to follow the bandits to their hideout, and help them rely information between the rest of the teams. Sumia had come down after the gang had left to make sure everyone was all right, then she had gone to fetch Lucina’s team, and now she came back, Chrom’s children close behind.

“Father!” Morgan and Lucina ran up to him. “They took dad?” Chrom nodded grimly. All three of them wore identical expressions of worry.

“Sully’s team made it to the village undisturbed. They’re turning back to catch up with us, we’ll wait here for them.”

“No,” Chrom said firmly, Sumia looked at him in surprise.

“But – “

“If they make it before the riders come back with Robin’s location, then they’ll join us. If not we go without them.”

“Shouldn’t someone wait for them here then?” Lucina asked, frowning at her father.

“Alec.” One of the Shepherds close by turned and stood at attention.

“Yes, Exalt?”

“You and Anora will stay here and wait for Sully and her group if they don’t come back in time, understood?” Chrom instructed, none of his usual gentleness in his tone.

“Yes, Exalt. Understood.”

“Please inform her.”

The young man bowed and went to speak to his fellow Shepherd.

An uneasy silence fell. Chrom ignored it and went to change and collect Falchion. No one from Sully of Chrom’s groups had carried anything important. They had only carried what they could afford to lose, and so Falchion had stayed with his children who, unlike Chrom or Sully’s groups, had gone as backup, and not bait. 

Chrom put his armour on and tried not to panic. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Robin, believe in his capabilities, or know that he could take care of himself. It was that he was somewhere without Chrom again, in danger, and Chrom was left to wait. Again.

An anxiety he hadn’t felt in years was pressing on his chest from the inside. He leaned on the side of the wagon where his things had been and tried to calm his breathing. His heart was beating fast and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath suddenly. He closed his eyes and tried not to panic more than he already was. His mind kept showing him images of Robin’s lifeless body; he kept remembering the pain of his loss. His breaths were coming in sharply now, hurting his lungs. Tears stung his eyes. What was happening?

“Chrom, Chrom!” Sumia rushed forward. He was vaguely aware of Sumia calling to him, but he couldn’t acknowledge her. There were more voices, his children, he thought. 

“Chrom,” Sumia said, gently, but loud enough to be heard over his own gasping breaths. A light hand on his shoulder. “You’re all right Chrom, you are okay. Will you do something for me? Try to breathe with me. Take a deep breath in for four seconds, and then let it out for four. Okay? Like this.” Sumia took off her hand, someone else was gently rubbing circles into his back, and someone was counting. “Try to match my breathing, four seconds, okay?”

Chrom tried. He couldn’t do it at first. It was a struggle to get his breathing back to normal, his lungs ached, and his heart still beat alarmingly quickly.

“We’re here to help you, Chrom,” Sumia assured him in a calm soothing voice. “We will always be here to help you however you need. We will help you fight, we’ll help you rescue Robin.” She said. “Deep breaths, Chrom. Yes, just like that.” He felt the pain in his lungs ease. His breathing was starting to come in more easily. Sumia continued to talk him through it; he realized the hand on him was Morgan.

Finally, Chrom felt like he was in control of himself again. Morgan gently wiped the tears from Chrom’s face. He blinked at them, and then pulled them into a hug. Chrom took a deep shuddering breath, felt Morgan hold him tightly in return, and then carefully pulled away.

“I – “ Chrom cleared his throat. Lucina handed him a canteen of water. He drank gratefully. “I’m sorry.”

Sumia shook her head emphatically. “Please don’t be sorry, Chrom. How do you feel?”

“Better,” he admitted. Lucina had taken his hand, and Morgan hugged his side. “I – thank you.” He said as sincerely as he could.

Sumia smiled kindly. “No thanks needed, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“How did you know to do that?” Chrom asked. It had seemed like Sumia was talking like she had practiced that.

She smiled a little ruefully. “I had panic attacks a lot when I was younger. That’s how my parents would help me through them.”

“Oh.” Chrom hadn’t known that, he wasn’t sure what to say. 

Sumia could obviously see that and waved away his attempts at a reply. “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I could help you.” She glanced at his children. “I’ll be over with the rest of the Shepherds if you need me.”

When she was out of earshot Lucina spoke up. “Father, what happened?”

Chrom shook his head. “I don’t know I just – Robin – “ He didn’t know how to explain the sudden anxiety he had felt.

“We’ll get him back, father. Everything will be all right, you’ll see. Trust us. We’re not letting him go again.”

 

 

Their scouts came back with Robin and the bandits’ location before Sully caught up with them. As Chrom had said, they set out without them, the two Shepherds staying behind to wait. Chrom rode with grim determination. The physical pain of his panic attack was gone, Sumia, who also had some healing abilities, had taken that away. Physically, he was fine, but he couldn’t get rid of the worry that gnawed at his mind and twisted in his stomach.

It seemed to take far too long to finally arrive at the bandits’ hideout. It was in one of the spots Robin had predicted. It was a cave deep in a forest of the Yilssean countryside.

The original plan had essentially been to raid the group, but now that Robin had been taken hostage, they were reluctant to do that. They had his safety to consider, and they didn’t know what he planned, because surely he was planning _something_. Why else get himself captured? 

They all looked at Chrom for directions, he hesitated.

Just then there was noise like a distant crash. Then there were the sounds of small explosions, and raised voices. They were all coming from the cave. Chrom signaled, and they advanced. There was no back entrance that they knew of, which was good and bad. It meant that no bandits could escape, but it also forced them to funnel in through one entrance.

Entering the cave they were met with a fork, they paused, and Chrom listened hard. The most noise seemed to be coming from the left side. They quickly spilt into two teams, Chrom’s team going toward the left, his children’s toward the right. Chrom quickly came upon a scene of chaos. There were men fighting among themselves, a fire had broken out over crates in the corner, more men were attempting to put it out. Others were gathering up things and trying to keep it out of the path of destruction. Chrom scanned the space for Robin but didn’t see him. The cave continued passed this open space, and while the rest of his party engaged the bandits here, Chrom continued on. In this particular party Sumia was his second, and he sent a silent word of thanks to her for dealing with the bandits, and kept going. The cave was lit along the tunnels, and as Chrom went he could make out more voices. 

There was an argument going on, he realized. Raised angry voices, two, no three men, going back and forth. Chrom advanced with caution; he came upon another opening, this one smaller, and then peered around the corner.

He had been right, three men were arguing, they all had weapons drawn, an axe, a sword, a dagger, two of them seemed to be arguing with the other, with the bandit Chrom took to be the leader from earlier, the man who had taken Robin. And off to the side, sitting on the floor, hands still bound in front of him, was Robin. Chrom’s heart leapt, he didn’t look any the worse for wear since he had last seen him, as far as Chrom could tell. Robin was watching the fight, there was an axe laying some feet to his left, and Chrom watched as Robin slowly tried to edge his way over.

“Hey!” Chrom called, coming into the opening. Everyone turned to look at him, Robin with brilliant brown eyes that didn’t look a bit surprised, only relieved, like he had been waiting for Chrom. Once the bandits all had their attention on Chrom, Robin moved a little more quickly toward the fallen axe. Chrom pointed his sword toward the three men in challenge.

They seemed to have decided to let their argument go in favour of taking on Chrom together. They attacked him as one, moving into a formation that was obviously familiar to them; they had clearly fought together before, and often. One flanked him, two engaged head on.

Three he could handle. He swept aside the weapons of the two in front, and dodged the dagger from the one behind. He hit that one hard in the stomach, then the back of the head when he doubled over; he dropped like a stone. From the corner of his eye Chrom saw that Robin had made it to the axe, he felt relief, and concentrated on the men in front of him.

The leader wasn’t as much of a push over as he had first expected. He had some pretty impressive moves, and the way he worked in almost flawless tandem with the other was surprising. It had been a very long time since Chrom had fought anyone he didn’t already know that had any real skill worth testing.

A particularly convincing feint had Chrom miscalculating, and the leader swung his axe catching Chrom’s armour, he felt something give at the same time he avoided the worst of the attack and swung for the other man who was trying to take advantage of his leader’s close hit.

From his periphery Chrom saw something fall off him. It took a moment for his mind to understand what he was looking at. It was the coin; the gift Nova had given him. He had put it in an inside pocket of his armour, but the hit he had taken had probably cut just close enough to rip the pocket, and the coin fell. Chrom was only partly aware it was happening as he took down the other man, parrying his hit, and returning one of his own. Somehow the coin managed to survive the fall, the glass must have been tougher than it seemed not to shatter on impact. But, the leader stomped forward, and as Chrom disengaged with the other bandit, dropping him, he realized the leader would stomp right on it, most assuredly smashing it.

Seemingly from nowhere, Robin dived in front of the bandit leader. He knocked the man’s leg to the side so he didn’t step on the coin. The leader seemed to lose his balance for a moment, and the swing that he took at Robin didn’t have as much force as it otherwise would have, but Robin still cried out in pain as it made contact.

Chrom wasn’t aware of moving, but suddenly he had knocked the bandit to the ground. He was on top of him, sword still in hand, but he wasn’t really using it. He was hitting the man, punches landing repeatedly on his face, the hilt of the sword giving his right hand particularly deadly force.

“Chrom! Chrom!”

He realized Robin was calling him, that his hands were on Chrom’s shoulders, trying to pull him back. It was like being woken from a daydream, he hadn’t been paying attention to anything other than what was happening in his own head, and when he focused back on the real world his hands were bloody and sore, and Robin was looking at him with obvious alarm. He stilled his movements, let Robin drag him away; let him carefully pull Falchion from his hands.

He sat on the ground, Robin kneeling in front of him. Robin put cool fingers on Chrom’s face. Chrom’s gaze focused on warm brown eyes.

“Chrom,” said Robin, “it’s okay, it’s over.”

He blinked. “It’s – wait, no, are you all right? He hurt you!”

Robin smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. “I’m fine, he just nicked me a little.”

Chrom only realized his emotions had been muted when they came rushing back. “You idiot! You got in the way for no reason! He could have seriously hurt you or – or – " 

“It’s okay,” Robin said, his hands cupping Chrom’s face. “I’m all right, really.”

“ _Robin_.”

Chrom closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Robin’s, and felt his hands shake as he lifted them up to cover Robin’s own still on Chrom’s face. They stayed like that for some time, Robin murmuring softly to him.

When they finally drew apart Robin handed him something. It was the coin, covered in dirt, but otherwise perfectly fine. Chrom felt emotion move his heart.. Robin smiled at him, the soft light of the lanterns in the cave giving his skin a warm glow, Chrom couldn’t help the way his gaze fell to Robin’s mouth. He put his hand up to Robin’s face, and the other flinched slightly. He froze.

“Ow.”

A strange mix of worry and relief filled Chrom when he realized Robin wasn’t flinching away from his touch per se, but that he was hurt. He carefully turned Robin’s face, there was a deep red bruise blooming along the side of his jaw, it looked like he had been struck.

“It’s fine,” Robin said, clearly reading the expression on Chrom’s face.

“Was it him? Is he still alive?”

“It was, and I think so.” Said Robin, carefully, “We should go to the others, come on." 

Chrom stood, and gently helped Robin up. He grimaced as he stood, but he let Chrom put an arm around him, careful of his injury, to help him out of the cave.

Walking out of the little space they met Sumia and some of the other Shepherds that had come looking for them. The rest of the bandits had been dealt with; they had come to check on Chrom before they went to see Morgan and Lucina. When they came back into the bigger opening in the cave, his children were there, they rushed forward when they saw them.

“I’m all right,” Robin said again, smiling a little more convincingly now.

Sully and her group had arrived. Before they left the cave Robin instructed the Shepherds to look on the desk from the small ‘room’ they had just been in. Outside waiting with two others was Maribelle. When she saw Robin she hurried over. She clicked her tongue as she pushed his torn clothes aside to look at his wound. ‘Nick’ was not the word Chrom would have used to describe that particular wound. It wasn’t deep enough to be life threatening, but it was a nasty slash, if Maribelle hadn’t been with them he didn’t know if any of the others would have been able to properly heal it.

They sat in one of the wagons, Chrom stayed with Robin while Maribelle tended to him. He complied with her requests to move out of her way, but otherwise ignored her complaints that he was hovering. He wasn’t going to leave Robin; the others could take care of everything for now. He needed to see with his own two eyes that Robin was okay before he did anything else. Robin tried to gently persuade him to go, but when Chrom stubbornly set his jaw he relented.

“There,” Maribelle said, as she leaned back and surveyed her handiwork. Robin’s skin was a newly healed pink. “It might be a little tender, but that should go away by morning. It will certainly teach you to be more careful.” She scolded as she carefully readjusted Robin’s merchant’s jacket.

“Good,” said Chrom, nodding his thanks to Maribelle. Then he turned to Robin. “What in the blazes were you thinking? Why did you do that?”

Robin had the grace to look repentant. “It just occurred to me in the spur of the moment. I got information out of the leader, and then I convinced the others they were being played, so they would turn on themselves. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what I was planning.”

“No,” Chrom said, he had wondered that, but that wasn’t what he had meant. “Why did you risk yourself for a trinket?”

Now Robin looked surprised. “Because it’s important to you.”

Different emotions ran through Chrom at Robin’s words. He made a little frustrated noise and pulled Robin into a tight embrace, careful of his injury.

“You’re ridiculous.”

He could hear the smile in Robin’s voice, felt his fingers curl into the fabric of his armour, “That’s a strange way of saying ‘thank you.’”

Chrom laughed a little and let go. Maribelle was determinedly studying her nails from her spot in the wagon, Chrom had almost forgotten about her.

“I leave him in your care, I’ll be right back.” He said.

“Wait, I’ll go – “ Robin made to get up from where he was sitting, but Chrom forestalled him.

He put a gentle but firm hand on Robin’s shoulder. “No, stay here.”

“Chrom.” Robin tried to protest, but Chrom’s grip on his shoulder just tightened.

“Please, I won’t be able to concentrate if I think you might get hurt again. Just, please.”

He watched as Robin’s expression softened. Chrom could see him giving in.

“Okay,” Robin relented. Chrom smiled, he reached out, squeezed Robin’s hand briefly, and then left.

They gathered up all the men, most of them still alive, even the bandit leader. Sumia had done minor healing for him, to keep his injuries from being life threatening, but his face was still bruised. Chrom couldn’t say he was sorry for it.

They gathered what they could take with them. Supplies that had never made it to nearby towns, equipment stolen bit by bit from traveling merchants, and all the papers and documents they could find. They would get to the bottom of who these men were and where they had come from; Chrom would not suffer them to continue to plague his people. They found the horses in a sort of crude stable in the forest on the other side of the cave. They took them back and sent Shepherds with them to collect the abandoned wagons.

When things were finally all in order they set out for the nearest town. They spilt up into two groups so they could all stay at a room at the inns. While there was space for all of them, no one had the luxury of staying in their own room, they all had to double up. Chrom would be rooming with Robin. When they were shown up to their quarters he didn’t know which he felt more keenly, regret or relief that there were two beds. 

They got ready for bed in a somewhat awkward silence. Chrom couldn’t completely account for it, but he could feel it disturb the peace of their room. Chrom set his armour on the small chair by the equally small desk in their room; he remembered the coin now tucked into a pouch he wore around his waist. He took that off too, set it aside, and turned to Robin intending to say something.

He had taken his shirt off. Chrom froze. It had been literal years since Chrom had seen that much of Robin’s skin. He felt his face heat up, he knew he should move, pretend to still be getting ready, look away, something, but he couldn’t seem to do it. His eyes travelled over Robin’s beautiful slender form, his dark skin glimmered in the light; Chrom’s mouth went dry.

Robin looked up, their eyes met. Chrom could feel the awkwardness in the air change to something else. He was moving toward him before he knew what he was doing. Robin watched him, he didn’t move. They looked at each other.

“Does it still hurt?” Chrom asked softly, almost at a whisper, not trusting his voice to stay steady if he pitched it any louder.

“No,” Robin answered, just as quietly. “Your hands?”

“No,” Chrom said, and softly touched the bruise on Robin’s jaw, now a faded dull yellow. “And this?”

“No.”

“Good." 

Silence. They just looked at each other. Chrom thought about touching Robin. Just putting his hand down a little lower, along the line of his elegant neck, his strong shoulder, the muscle of his chest. Chrom was staring, he realized, and looked back up to meet Robin’s eyes. The other man still didn’t move, didn’t try to push him away.

“I’m okay really,” Robin said, just when Chrom was about to lean in. “You don’t have to worry about me you know, I’m tougher than I look.”

Chrom smiled. “I know.”

There was a pause, and then Robin spoke, his voice still quiet. “We should sleep.”

Chrom hesitated, and then carefully leaned forward to press his lips gently to the fading bruise on Robin’s jaw.

“Good night, sleep well,” he said, and drew back.

 He looked away before he could catch the look of surprise on Robin’s face.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, I really put Chrom through the wringer in this one, huh? My poor dorky boy, I didn't mean to, but it feels right that he has all this shit he didn't know he had to deal with until put under stress. I hope the description of the panic attack was okay, I've only ever seen other people go through them, which is not the same at all, but I really wanted to include it.
> 
> On a lighter note, you don't know how tempted I was to have only one bed at that inn. I was so close to writing that classic trope. But, for what I'm trying to do, I think it's best to side step that one, sorry, friends ^^;;
> 
> As always, a big thanks to everyone reading, commenting, and kudos-ing! Your support is everything, merci beaucoup!!! <3


	8. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super nervous about this chapter, I won't lie to you, it gets intense.

They left early the next morning. Chrom had thought he might be in for a rather awkward morning shuffle around the room with Robin, both of them trying to get ready while conscious of the other, but he was gone when Chrom awoke. He had taken his things, so Chrom got ready alone.

He talked to Sully about the arrangements for the prisoners, they had to investigate where the stolen supplies were meant to go and from whom. Sully seemed more than up for the task and Chrom left it in her capable hands. He thanked her and the other Shepherds before they made their way back home.

They arrived at the palace by midday; Lissa, Fredrick, young Morgan and Lucina came out to meet them. It was lovely to see his children again, and they were obviously happy to see him too, though they lamented the fact that they were too young to have gone with him.

“When I grow up, I’ll always fight by your side, father.” Said Lucina solemnly.

Chrom smiled. “By the time you grow, Lucina, I hope I won’t have to fight anymore.”

“I’ll fight with you, Lucina,” put in Morgan, and Chrom ruffled their hair before he stood.

He turned to Lissa, “How did things go?”

“Fine,” she waved a hand, “you know. Things were dull, so many formalities.” She sighed. “They all left though. And, I couldn’t prank any of them,” she lamented.

“What? They left?” Chrom hadn’t expected that.

“Oh, yes. I settled everything for you, I left the papers on the desk in your study, Fredrick looked them over, and the council approved, so they should all be in order.”

Chrom was impressed. “Thank you. You know, you would make a great Exalt,” he said tugging on her hair.

She stepped away so he couldn’t do that anymore and made a face. “Yes, but being a princess is more fun, there’s more freedom.” They grinned at each other.

Everyone dispersed as things were put away and people went to see to their own responsibilities. Robin was still there, talking to Ricken.

Chrom took a moment to simply look at him. The bruise on his jaw was gone, which Chrom was grateful for. He thought that another ten years could pass and he still wouldn’t have spent enough time simply _looking_ at Robin. He felt his heart fill with emotion. He remembered the incredible anger and fear that had struck him when Robin had been hurt, he remembered facing the possibility of his loss once more. As much as he had thought he was moving forward, he had to admit that that wasn’t true. Chrom had been hesitating, hiding behind the notion of friendship for too long. He cherished Robin’s friendship, but that wasn’t all he wanted, and if he truly meant to take a step toward a future together, he had to start moving in that direction now.

They both looked up when Chrom approached. Ricken smiled at him and excused himself.

“How’s your injury?”

Robin smiled a little. “Just fine, like Maribelle said, it was perfectly fine by morning.”

Chrom nodded, “That’s good.” He took a breath, and steeled himself. “Robin, I – are you doing anything the rest of the day? Do you have any pressing engagements, or um, any kind of engagements?” He stopped talking before he ended up rambling.

Robin considered. “No, not really. Why?”

Chrom smiled. “I thought we could spend the day together. The berries in the garden need to be picked, I think you’d like them; I thought we could collect some. And, Lissa says the students of her school are coming to perform a play at the palace, would you like to attend?”

“Oh,” Robin said, and then he was smiling too. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Chrom felt himself smile wider. “Good, good, that’s, um, good!” He winced internally at his inability to stay articulate. “I just have some things to look over, but how about we meet in the garden in about an hour?”

“Okay.”

They were both smiling widely, Robin laughed, and then shook his head.

“See you then,” he said, and then went inside. Chrom watched him go, and then made a small joyous sound, and lifted his hands up like he was giving thanks to the heavens, which he was. The staff around him discreetly ignored his little outburst, and Chrom pretended they hadn’t seen.

He walked into the palace with a small bounce to his step.

*

An hour later and they were both in the garden. Chrom had brought a basket for them to put the berries into and they both made the most of the remaining good weather. The berries were very ripe; they would have to be used that day. There were blackberries, blueberries, and currents. Robin liked the blackberries best, eating just as many as he put into the basket.

“Your lips are turning purple,” Chrom said with fond amusement.

Robin smiled a little sheepishly, “I should stop before I make myself sick.”

Chrom laughed, “I think it’s cute.”

Robin felt himself flush. He didn’t reply, he didn’t know what to say. Chrom kept doing that the whole time they picked their berries. He kept making offhanded comments that seemed an awful lot like he was _flirting_.

Robin thought about the kiss from the other night. He pushed it away. He would probably make himself a blushing mess if he stopped to think about that now, with Chrom smiling at him, blue eyes alight.

When the basket was full they decided to take a moment to rest, lying on a patch of sunny grass. Chrom with his arms folded behind his head, Robin his hands on his stomach. They were very close, but didn’t touch, and that didn’t take away from the intimacy of the moment. It felt like they were sharing something in that instant, like they were the only ones left in the palace, their world reduced to the sunny garden, a moment of quiet togetherness. Robin wanted to bask in that moment like he was basking in the sun.

There was just enough warmth from the sun now to take away the bite of the breeze that occasionally blew through the garden. Robin closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the warmth that wouldn’t last for much longer.

“Yellow,” he said, without opening his eyes.

Muffled laughter, “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Robin wrinkled his nose. “It’s just, _yellow_.”

Now Chrom did laugh, and Robin smiled. “You?”

“Hmm, grey, I think.”

“Why?”

“It’s boring. Grey. It even sounds boring, doesn’t it?” In a voice pitched ridiculously low, Chrom said, “Grey.”

They both laughed. Robin opened his eyes to look at him. Chrom was already looking back. He knew ten years had passed, but Chrom looked just the same as he remembered. Maybe his jaw was sharper, more defined, stronger, but that wasn’t bad, it was actually terribly attractive, if Robin was being honest.

“Favourite colour?”

“Blue.” Robin said without hesitation.

“Why?”

Robin wasn’t about to admit that the very eyes he was looking into were the reason, he flushed and looked away.

“It simply is. It’s a good colour. What about you?”

Robin glanced at him; he was looking up at the bright blue sky.

“I’m not sure I have one. But, I do like warm colours.”

Chrom looked back at him, there was a moment where it seemed like he might say something else, something more. But he just smiled.

Robin thought about the promise he had made himself.

_Talk to him._

He looked at those bright, happy eyes. He remembered the way Chrom had thrown himself at the bandit that struck him. He remembered the soft way Chrom had touched him. He swallowed the words down along with a sudden lump in his throat. His stomach tightened, but he said nothing.

 

 

 

They set off to the kitchens. There, Chrom handed the basket to the cooks who immediately demanded to know what Robin’s favourite berry dessert was. He didn’t remember, but the cooks seemed confident they could make him something he’d enjoy. They thanked them and left.

A few paces down the hall Chrom paused.

“The play is in a couple of hours,” he said. “I was wondering if you’d help me sort through the papers left by the bandits. You needn’t though if you’d rather not or – “

Robin smiled at him a little bemusedly; sometimes he didn’t understand Chrom’s hesitancies. “Yes, of course.”

Robin waited for Chrom to collect the documents from his rooms in the library. He went straight for a table in a little nook by one of the windows. He liked its location, he liked that it was almost hidden from the rest of the library, and the seats were wonderfully comfortable.

Chrom came in and smiled at him so fondly Robin almost looked behind himself to see if there was something else there that made such a soft expression come onto Chrom’s face. It was a strange moment that tugged on something in his mind, but when he tried to follow that feeling, it vanished.

Once they were both seated, Robin told Chrom everything he had learned from the bandits. With the help of the information Robin had been able to gather they had some context for the papers they sifted through. They had a fairly good idea about where the bandits had come from. They had probably taken care of the biggest part of the threat in Yilsse, but there was most likely a twin organization in Plegia.

“I’ll have to contact Nova about this,” Chrom said thoughtfully, pressing his thumb into his bottom lip, his reading glasses pushed high on his nose. “She might not know about them, we didn’t get any reports of these men until you came across them, which is troubling.” He lapsed into a pensive silence. Robin remembered the beautiful red haired queen; he tried not to let his insides tighten thinking about the easy way Chrom had when he had seen him with her.

“The token she gave you is undamaged?” Robin asked after a short pause.

Chrom looked up, “Oh, yes, it’s perfectly fine, as far as I can tell.” He said. “I didn’t say this before, but, thank you. You put yourself in harm’s way for it, because you thought it meant something to me.” Chrom took off his glasses, and looked at him, blue eyes soft and sincere. “I appreciate that, Robin, I do. But, please, don’t do that again. You mean more to me than any – any _thing_ I could possibly own.”

Robin swallowed before he could reply. “I’m sorry I worried you, I know that wasn’t fair of me. I just didn’t think – I didn’t think.” He paused, and looked at his hands on the table, then back up. “Did I really scare you?” Robin’s voice came out soft.

Chrom leaned forward slightly from his seat across the table from Robin. “Yes,” he said. “I thought I’d lose you again and I – “ he shook his head, “I couldn’t bear that. Not again, Robin, I really couldn’t.”

It was a vulnerable confession. Robin felt the full impact of Chrom’s words, and it made his head spin. He really meant something to Chrom. It was as undeniable as the look on Chrom’s face in that moment.

 _Now_ , the voice in Robin’s head said. _Ask him now. You have to ask._  

Instead, he reached out and put his hand over Chrom’s. The way his expression lit up at the simple gesture was enough for Robin to push down his feeling of unease as he failed to bring up his discovery yet again.

 

 

 

Children did not put on the play Chrom had mentioned, as Robin had first thought when Chrom had said “school.” They were adolescents, young adults, who performed, from the school Lissa and Maribelle had helped found. It seemed like everyone from the palace was in attendance. The play was an old Yilssean comedy, as far as Robin could remember, this was the first time he had seen it. It seemed very traditionally Yilssean, there were some jokes that made everyone laugh, but left Robin mystified. He still found it enjoyable though, but that all took a backseat in Robin’s mind when Chrom suddenly took his hand.

They sat side-by-side; Robin’s hand on the armrest, one moment he was smiling at a witty play on words one of the actors delivered quite well, and the next he was very aware of the hand gently touching his own. It was a small brush at first, Robin had thought it was an accident, but then fingers had softly run along the back of his hand in a very deliberate way. He felt Chrom press on his palm, and turned his hand so it was palm up at Chrom’s gentle insistence. Warm fingertips traced lightly on his hand, along his fingers, the lines on his palm. Robin bit his lip, but didn’t dare turn his head. He wasn’t sure he could handle looking at Chrom in that moment.

He felt like the nerves in his hand were alight, sending sparks throughout his whole body. He was warm all over with the light touches, and when Chrom gently threaded his fingers through Robin’s, he curled his fingers around Chrom’s own hand in response. The soft caress of Chrom’s thumb back and forth on the back of Robin’s hand felt far better than it had any right to. Robin didn’t know what kind of face he was making, but he was sure it looked soft and stupid, he felt ridiculous to be so undone by a touch to his hand, but he was. He felt that touch everywhere in his body.

The play ended, and Robin had struggled to follow the ending. Chrom gently withdrew his hand so he could clap for the students. Robin followed suit, trying not to feel too dejected about the loss of touch.

Chrom went forward to congratulate the students; he, Lissa, and Maribelle gave them all flowers, and invited them to dine in the palace that evening.

When Chrom came back, Robin was standing now, having needed to stretch a little.

“So, we’ll have company for dinner than?” Robin asked, doing his best to be casual.

“Well, yes,” Chrom looked away, then back, suddenly shy. “But, I was hoping we could have dinner together. Just the two of us.” Robin looked at him in surprise and Chrom rushed on. “Unless, of course, you’d rather not. We don’t have to. It’s all right, really, maybe, um – “

Robin felt himself blush, but he was laughing; he would always be fond of this rambling Chrom. “That sounds lovely, let’s do that.”

“Okay.” A pause. “Um, which?”

Robin laughed again, unable to help it, he had an almost overwhelming urge to lean up and kiss Chrom. “The first one.”

“Oh,” Chrom said, then pleased. “Oh, good. I have to see to our guests,” he gestured to the students still clustered around Lissa and Maribelle, “will you be in your rooms?” Robin nodded. “Then I’ll go and collect you in a little while for dinner.”

Robin smiled, “Okay.”

 

 

 

Robin looked in the mirror again for the tenth time in just as many minutes. He had gone back to his room and thrown himself on his bed. He had pressed his hands into his face and made a quiet strangled sound. He could hardly believe this was happening. His rational mind had a very simple explanation for what was happening, for what Chrom was doing, there was an equally simple term for it too, but it seemed impossible. Robin had rolled over onto his back grinning, pressing his hands back onto his face, and making more noises.

Now, after he had finally collected himself, he stood in front of his mirror frowning. Should he change? What should he wear? Should he bathe, did he even have time to? After thinking in circles for some minutes, Robin finally settled on simply washing up, and taking off his tactician robe. It felt like a good concession, he went to his sitting room so he could stop looking in the mirror in worry.

Despite his initial rather giddy feelings, now Robin was getting nervous. Was he making too much of what was happening? Reading too much into it? But, no, Chrom wasn’t the type to do these sorts of things with and for just anyone, was he? What if he made too much of this and he was let down? He was torn between his rational mind and his flustered heart. He didn’t want to be disappointed; it already felt like asking for too much to be spending so much time with Chrom, to have his attention fixed on Robin so wholly.

He tried to distract himself with books as he waited, but he couldn’t concentrate. He walked around his sitting room. Touched the mantle on the fireplace, went to look out the window, walked in circles. This was getting truly absurd.

Finally there was a knock on the door, and Robin rushed to open it, no regard for how eager he seemed. His feelings were reflected on Chrom’s face, and he offered Robin his hand, and they made their way to Chrom’s quarters.

As they walked down the hall, Robin too self-conscious to look at Chrom, looked around instead. When they passed the room next to Chrom’s something prickled at the back of his mind. Though the door wasn’t any different to the others, there was something about that particular room that struck Robin as familiar or important.

“What’s there?” Robin asked, pointing.

Chrom glanced over. “Oh, um, it’s the royal consorts chambers.”

“Oh.” Robin’s insides tightened.

They entered Chrom’s sitting room, it had been converted into a small dinning room. On the far side of the room by the window there was a small table with a simple white cloth over it, two chairs, a candle, and a small bowl holding a flower sitting on the surface of water in the middle of the table. There were covered dishes already at both seats, and a serving table sitting a few feet to the side with more covered dishes. Only one couch that had been there originally, Robin guessed, had been left by the fireplace. Robin took in all the details of this very intimate arrangement and felt warmth spread slowly through him.

Chrom gestured for Robin to sit, and then took the seat opposite. The table was quite small, sitting this close, their knees touched. Neither Chrom nor Robin made any attempt to move.

They talked about the play; Chrom explained the colloquial idioms, and old slang that had been used in the jokes that had gone over Robin’s head. Robin talked about a new book he was reading, and they both gushed over a fantasy book series they were currently reading.

“Did you guess the twist?”

“No! Who could have seen that – “ Chrom paused seeing the smug smile on Robin’s face, “You guessed that!”

Robin laughed. “Of course! The clues were all there!”

“No way! That’s not something I saw until I read it again!” Chrom laughed too, shook his head, and said fondly. “You really are incredible, you know that?”

Robin smiled softly at his plate. “So are you.”

Chrom insisted on serving them. When they were done one course he cleared their plates and served the next. Robin tried to protest, but Chrom reminded him that he had recently been injured and no amount of arguing seemed to budge him. Robin felt a little embarrassed with how solicitous Chrom was being, but it was also rather nice.

The dessert they ate was sweet and tart, made with the berries they had picked together. When they were done eating Chrom asked if he wanted a drink, Robin accepted, and went to sit on the couch, but not before he re-stoked the fire, taking advantage of the fact that Chrom was busy to finally do something.

They sat together for a moment, sipping sweet alcohol that burned pleasantly as it went down. The silence wasn’t awkward, and they both let it breathe, glancing at each other and smiling for no reason at all.

When Chrom spoke, even though his voice was soft, it still startled Robin. He jumped and smiled a little shyly when he looked at Chrom.

“I don’t think I can say just how _happy_ I am that you’re back. I really missed you. I – “ Chrom paused, he put his glass down on the floor by the couch and then gently took Robin’s hand. “Nothing was the same without you. I needed you so much, I still do.”

Robin felt those words in the bottom of his heart. He felt flushed with pleasure, Chrom’s words, his touch, and the alcohol doing funny things to his head.

“Chrom,” he said, quietly, and it sounded like a plea.

Warm hands cupped his face, blue eyes dark and beautiful, and he was moving close, so close. Robin heard his own breath catch.

The kiss was gentle, and oh – so sweet. There was hardly any pressure to it, a light touch that filled Robin’s heart to bursting. Chrom’s thumb caressed his cheek, his other hand slid to his nape.

He reached for Chrom, and completely forgot about the glass still in his hand. Wine spilled over Chrom’s lap. He jumped back, and Robin flushed completely mortified.

“Oh, gods, I’m _so_ sorry! I’m sorry, um,” he looked around frantically for something to clean up the spilled wine with but Chrom caught his arm with a gentle touch.

He looked on the verge of laughter. “It’s all right, don’t worry about it.”

“But,” Robin protested, his face still burning, “your clothes, your couch!”

“It’s fine.” Chrom stood and got one of their napkins. He dabbed at his pants and then at the couch, he smiled a little ruefully. “The housekeeper has amazing stain removal methods, I’m sure she can fix this in the morning.”

It didn’t quite assuage Robin’s guilt and discomfiture, but Chrom smiled at him so warmly, he felt slightly better.

Robin smiled back just a little.

There was a pause, and this silence was a little awkward. Robin stood slowly.

“I should go,” he said.

“Okay, I’ll walk you back.”

Robin wanted to protest Chrom’s wet and wine stained clothes, but thought better of it. Chrom took his hand again, and as they passed the royal consort’s chambers, Robin felt that familiar pull once more.

Back at his rooms they lingered by the door.

“Um, thank you for dinner. It was lovely.” Robin said, forcing himself to make eye contact despite his impulse to run away in the face of all his feelings.

Chrom’s smile was warm and soft. “Thank you for joining me.” Another pause. Chrom fidgeted, and than asked in a rush. “Will you join me again tomorrow?”

Robin felt heat flood his cheeks. He nodded. They were smiling at each other.

“Goodnight,” Robin said, finally.

Chrom took a step forward; he gently kissed Robin’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

Robin watched him go for a moment, and then went into his rooms.

He fell onto his bed in a daze. Chrom had kissed him.

Kissed him.

 _Kissed him_.

He hugged his pillow and closed his eyes remembering how wonderful it had felt. He had been right than, Chrom _had_ been flirting with him, the dinner, the whole day had been –

“A date.” He whispered. Robin buried his face into the pillow and made high-pitched strangled noises.

He lay in bed and basked in that thought for a long while.

Unbidden came the memory of what Ricken had told him. _He asked us not to tell you_. He felt the warmth of a moment ago drain out of him. Robin still didn’t know what had happened there, he still had no answers. He should have said something before all this had happened; he thought it probably would have been easier. But, if Chrom – _cared_ – for him why was he keeping this from him? Why ask everyone to keep a secret from him? What was he hiding from Robin, and why?

He remembered the strange feelings he had walking passed the Queen’s chambers. Robin sat up; he deliberated, biting his lip. Making a decision, he got up, and left his rooms.

Robin walked quietly down the hall. When he reached the door to the Queen’s rooms he paused. His heart was beating hard, but he didn’t know why. He tried the handle, it gave smoothly, and the door opened silently. Robin went in.

He found a lantern at a small table by the entrance, and lit it. He had walked into another sitting room. This one was a little smaller than Chrom’s, but it was decorated in a similar style. He walked around slowly, touching the furniture, looking at the décor. He wasn’t sure if this room was familiar because he knew it before, or because it was like Chrom’s rooms. Robin stood in the middle of the room, to his right the doors were open leading to the bedroom, to his left was a closed door that pulled at his mind. He went that way.

This room was familiar, and it had to be because he knew it before, because he had seen nothing like it recently. Simply furnished, cream coloured walls, simple wood furniture varnished to a shine, and plush comfortable looking pale green couches. Robin put the lantern down on the service table and walked around. He remembered the feel of the materials, the cool surface of the wood, the sink of the couch cushions, the colours. Robin’s heart beat hard in his chest, he felt himself tense, like someone was standing behind him, watching him. He turned, there was no one, and when Robin looked back his eyes were pulled to a painting set above the fireplace.

He saw himself, dressed in clothes fit for royalty, for a prince, a simple silver circlet on his head. His expression was contentedly happy, a small smile he had obviously been unable to suppress on his lips. The painting cut off just before the hip, but not before displaying the gold band he wore around his ring finger in the painting. And standing next to him, similarly clothed, with the same band around his finger, was Chrom.

Pain sudden and agonizing flared in Robin’s head. He made a noise, and dropped to his knees, his vision going black.

_He remembered Chrom teary eyed and happy, reciting vows, holding his hand in a warm shaky grasp. He heard his laughter as their friends toasted them. He remembered Chrom’s face bathed in the soft light of their bedroom. He felt the press of Chrom’s body against his own, heard his harsh breathing, the burn of pleasure. He remembered posing for the portrait, feeling giddy with happiness. He remembered bringing baby Lucina home; baby Morgan, the feel of their tiny heartbeats as he held them in his arms._

Robin came back to himself with a gasp that shattered the quiet of the room. He was crying, tears falling freely from his eyes. He didn’t pay them any attention; he pushed himself up on shaky legs. Robin glanced at the portrait again, felt his heart twist, picked up the lantern, and left.

He didn’t go back to his own rooms. Instead, he went to Chrom’s.

Robin didn’t bother knocking, he found the doors were unlocked, and walked right in. The sitting room was empty and dark, he put the lantern down and went to the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar, and there was light coming from this one.

Pushing it open he found Chrom standing by the bed, dressed only in loose fitting sleep clothes, Falchion in hand. Chrom’s expression turned from grim determination to confusion and worry. He leaned Falchion against the bedside table.

“Robin, what – “

“You lied to me.”

Chrom froze.

Robin felt his legs shake as he moved into the room; his voice shook too.

“You lied. You _lied_ to me.” He was crying again, he didn’t care. “This whole time, you could have told me, but - but you didn’t.”

Chrom was pale, all the colour had gone from his face, he looked stricken.

“Robin, I – “ He took a step forward, reached out.

Robin took a step back; he was glaring now. He spoke with barely contained emotion, each word pulled from him. “You _knew_ this whole time. You could have told me, I could have known so much sooner.” Robin had to swallow before he spoke again. “You kept my children from me.”

“I didn’t!” Chrom said desperately. “I mean, I did, I lied to you, I know, but I didn’t keep them from you! They chose to stay away– “

“And is that supposed to make me feel better?” Robin’s voice was rising.

“No, but – “

“How could you _do_ this?” The question rang loud in the room; Chrom winced. “How could you? They’re _my_ children, they grew up without me, and even when I was here I wasn’t with them! How could you let that happen? How could you do this to _me_?”

He could see his words land on Chrom like physical blows. He looked close to tears, and Robin felt almost a vicious pleasure to know he was hurting him. He should hurt, Robin felt like he was falling apart.

Chrom reached out again, his touch light, and Robin jerked violently back. Chrom looked like Robin had hit him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m _so sorry_ , Robin. I never meant – I – “ Robin could hear the pain in his voice, it only served to upset him more.

Now he advanced. “You kept my _life_ from me.” He shoved Chrom hard in the chest; he let himself be pushed back. “My friends – “ Push. “My family – “ Push. “And you made them keep it from me too!”

Chrom was backed against the wall now. Robin glared up at him through his tears. Chrom was crying now too, his blue eyes obviously pained. Robin was still shaking; he pressed his fisted hands into Chrom’s chest.

“You left me.”

“What?” Through the pain, he saw Chrom’s confusion. “I didn’t – “

“You _left_ me.” Robin repeated, voice coming out thick with tears. He felt out of control, the words tumbling out of him. “You left me alone in that room. I could have been here,” he pulled on the fabric of Chrom’s shirt. “I could have been _here_.” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Chrom’s chest. “I stayed there, in that other room, for months, missing you, _aching_ for you, and you just left me there.”

He felt Chrom’s arms come up, hesitant, and when he didn’t pull away, tightly around him.

“I’m so sorry,” Chrom said again, into his hair. “I love you, Robin. I love you.”

Robin felt the words break something in him; he felt it shatter into a million pieces. He began to cry in earnest. He smothered sobs that shook his whole body into the fabric of Chrom’s shirt. He felt Chrom hold him more tightly, heard him murmur soft words, as he cried, and cried.

Finally, when the tears subsided, Robin felt drained, but he let himself be held for a moment longer. As upset as he was with Chrom, he still wanted to be comforted by him, it was strange that the person who made his heart hurt so badly was the only person he wanted to soothe him.

When he pulled away he let Chrom wipe the tears from his face, felt his touch warm and so gentle. His hands lingered on Robin’s face, he looked up to meet Chrom’s gaze.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Chrom said softly, pleading. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me, please – “ He swallowed, and Robin closed his eyes. 

He let himself be comforted by Chrom’s soft touch, let it be a balm to his wounded heart. Now that the initial storm had passed, he could think more clearly. He knew at least part of his anger had come from his own mistakes, had been aimed at himself. He had known this whole time something was wrong, and he had still said nothing.

He sighed, touched Chrom’s hands with his own.

“I know.” 

They stood there like that for a moment. Then Robin opened his eyes and said steadily, “Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't just shatter people's expectations. Honestly, that last scene was one of the first things that came into my head when I thought about writing this fic. I've wanted to write it for ages. But things do get better, and happy.
> 
> Also! I meant to add this and forgot. Part of my inspiration, and maybe part of the angst tbh, for the last scene came from listening to [No Light, No Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtQrgBp5Hgk) by Florence + the Machine. It's just a Really Good song, do recommend!
> 
> That's kind of all I have to say about that. ^^;


	9. Healing

They sat on Chrom’s bed, backs against pillows as they leaned on the headboard. Robin had taken off his boots, his little gold jacket, and sat with his knees up, arms around his legs. Chrom wanted to touch him very badly, but he didn’t think he could bear it if Robin flinched away from him again, seeing him do that earlier had been like a dagger through the heart.

Robin had asked him to speak first, so he did. He did his best to explain his feelings, his thoughts, he stumbled over his words, he had to pause and swallow the lump in his throat, looking at Robin’s sorrowful brown eyes was breaking his heart. Chrom felt like a simply awful person for hurting him, for making him cry, and for being the cause of the obvious pain in the way he held himself, the bow of his shoulders, the tight clasp of his hands around himself. He felt now, more than ever, the weight of what he’d done, of the choices he had made. It wasn’t fair that Robin lose his memories twice, and when he had a stable home to come back to, the person who was supposed to care for him most had betrayed him.

“I was scared, and I was hurt,” Chrom admitted, his voice quiet, he was looking at his own hands in his lap. “After I realized you didn’t remember anything about us I didn’t know what to do. It felt like – like I would be trapping you, obligating you to stay with me if I told you we were married. I was scared you would see it that way, scared you would never remember, that you wouldn’t ever feel the same. I was scared you’d reject me. And I didn’t want to lose you again.” Chrom looked up, his gaze caught on Robin’s. “I thought it would be easier this way, if I built us back up before I said anything. I thought this way, you’d stay with me.”

“You didn’t trust me.”

“No!” Chrom said quickly, expression earnest. “No, I – “ He shook his head, “I thought this way would be fair to you, give you a choice.”

Robin said, after a short pause, quietly. “Keeping all that from me, it wasn’t yours to withhold.” Chrom looked away, thoroughly chastened. “I remembered, in a way.” Chrom glanced back up. “My feelings for you were the same, the whole time. From the moment I saw you again in Plegia, when you held me, I felt it.” Chrom’s heart squeezed. “I couldn’t remember anything else with so much clarity, but I knew I had to be with you, that once we were together everything would be okay again.”

“I’m sorry,” Chrom said, feeling the inadequacy of the words. “You’re right. I never should have kept all this from you, I shouldn’t have lied, or asked others to lie to you too. It wasn’t right. I let you down, you didn’t deserve that at all, and – “ Chrom said but Robin held up his hand, and he stopped.

“I knew something was wrong,” Robin went on. “You’re not a very good liar. I could tell there was something you were keeping from me. I also knew you had told everyone not to tell me about the royal consort.” Robin shook his head. “I thought there was a Queen for so long. I’m mad at you for that. I was heartbroken when I thought you were in love with someone else, that you had a family with someone else, and you let me believe that. And, I was – jealous.” Robin sighed quietly and rearranged his hold on his legs, still tightly curled in on himself. “I think I can understand at least some of why you kept things from me, but – “ His brown eyes shone with unshed tears, Chrom felt that look grip his heart. “Our children.”

Chrom’s stomach sank. Here at last were the consequences Lissa had warned him about, that he himself foresaw, but somehow didn’t heed. He didn’t know what to say. Everything sounded like a pathetic excuse to his own ears now, nothing made sense like it had in the moment of his decision. Faced with Robin’s anguish, nothing seemed like enough of a reason to justify his pain.

“I am truly sorry,” was all he could think to say.

Robin closed his eyes; he pressed his forehead to his knees. Chrom wished he could take everything back, do things right. He would trade almost anything to spare Robin this pain; he wished he had listened to his sister, his own conscience when he had the chance. He wished he had done better, been better for Robin, for the man he loved so desperately, for the one person he wanted to protect from everything and had failed yet again.

But, if Robin gave him another chance, he would never hurt him again. He promised himself in that moment, if Robin could forgive him there was nothing he wouldn’t do to be worthy of him. And, there would be no more secrets, not ever.

Chrom said nothing more; he waited.

When Robin spoke again, his words were muffled, but Chrom could still make them out. “Later, you’ll have to tell me all about them.” He lifted his head to look at Chrom, his gaze intense. “I want to know everything, their first steps, first words, the first time they were sick, the first time they laughed. You have to tell me everything you remember. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Chrom said fervently.

Robin held his gaze for a moment longer. Then he shifted; smoothed the fabric of his pants over his knees. “I’m still upset with you.” He paused, bit his lip, and looked up at Chrom through pale lashes. “But, I was harsh with you, I said – I was cruel. I’m sorry.”

Chrom reached out, but then dropped his hand. “Please don’t be sorry. You had – _have_ every right to be angry. I deserved that.”

Robin shook his head; he shifted again, bringing down his knees so he was angled toward Chrom slightly.

“You’re not a bad person, your heart is in the right place, and I know that. I was mad at myself too, and I took it out on you.” His brown eyes softened, a hint of their usual warmth in them again, a stark contrast to how they had been only moments before. “I haven’t forgiven you, but – you were gentle with me, and today, before all this – “ He looked down at his hands, “It was nice.”

“Robin – “ Chrom started, but he didn’t know what to say. Robin glanced up at his name; they simply looked at each other for a moment. There was still more to say, but they had overcome the worst of it, they were both battered and bruised, tired and wrung out, but Robin held his gaze, he was there with him, and it was enough, for now, to soothe all that. “I never _never_ wanted to be away from you. I hate that other room, I – “ Chrom forced the words out, prepared for rejection, Robin watched him, expression unreadable. “Will you stay here tonight?”

Robin closed his eyes, “Yes.”

Chrom produced a sleep shirt for him, he didn’t have many, and he usually didn’t use them. This one was white, and the moment he handed it over he started to think better of it, it was very see through. He looked away when Robin started to change, feeling like he didn’t have permission to look at him so openly. He went to get him a glass of water, which Robin accepted gratefully.

Despite the fact that Chrom had been the one to suggest it, to ask that Robin stay with him, he felt out of sorts. Now that he was here he didn’t know what to do. He got under the blankets, watched from the corner of his eye as Robin did the same; they were a fair distance apart. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly. This was fine. It was still much more than he had had in some time, and probably more than he deserved right now.

He felt Robin move, and turned to find him closer. Robin didn’t say anything; just lay beside him his hand barely grazing Chrom’s own, but that point of contact felt like the grace of the gods, it felt divine. He didn’t make any attempt to push for more, Chrom gratefully accepted what Robin was giving him, he felt hope well inside him as he closed his eyes. Despite everything, with Robin beside him, it was still the best sleep Chrom had had in ten years.

 

 

Chrom was startled awake by a loud knock on his bedroom door and an equally loud voice.

“Exalt, you cannot sleep the day away, it’s already well past noon, and – “ he stopped abruptly. Chrom sat up to see Silas, his personal attendant, standing in the doorway of his bedchambers, frozen. He had walked in with careless familiarity, as he was wont to do, after years in Chrom’s service. It had been like this until he married Robin, and after he had walked in on them one morning still in bed, decidedly not sleeping, he had stopped. It was a habit that had only started up again a few years ago.

From his spot by the door Chrom saw Silas wasn’t looking at him; he was looking at the other side of the bed where Robin sat on the edge of the mattress looking back at Silas, equally as startled.

To his surprise Robin didn’t blush or stammer, he smiled. “Good morning, or should I say afternoon, Silas. It’s good to see you.”

“You as well, Highness.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Silas shot Chrom a nervous glance, obviously remembering his instruction not to address Robin as Prince Consort belatedly. Chrom grimaced slightly and waved away Silas’s perceived misstep.

“Silas, would you clear my schedule for the day?” He saw Silas open his mouth to protest or question and Chrom held up a hand. “Make my apologizes, please, Silas. And, sorry for causing you trouble. Oh, and could you please ask Julia to come when she can, there are wine stains that have need of her attention. Thank you, Silas.”

Silas bowed and made to leave, but Robin spoke up before he did. “Silas, would you make arrangements to have my things brought back to my rooms, the way they were before, as best you can, please.”

Chrom saw Silas’ surprise, and the way he tried not to smile too broadly. “Yes, of course, your Highness.” Another bow, and he left.

Robin turned back to gather his clothes. He dressed silently, Chrom looked away. When the sound of clothes rustling stopped he looked back. Robin had folded the nightshirt and placed it on a corner of the bed.

“I want to see Morgan and Lucina today.”

Chrom nodded. “Of course.”

“Will you tell them?” Robin wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at his hand as it smoothed out the wrinkles in the borrowed sleep shirt. “I don’t want to overwhelm them all of a sudden.”

“I will.”

“Good, thank you.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Robin left too.

Chrom sighed, as he fell back onto his pillows. He had no one to blame but himself for what he suspected was just the beginning of a string of awkward moments like the one that had just passed. But, he had hope. He remembered the soft touch of Robin’s hand, his willingness to still share a bed with him. He could fix this, he would, no matter what he had to do.

 

 

Later Chrom made his way to Lucina’s room, as the oldest, the others naturally gravitated toward her, and so he thought it would be best to have them all somewhere they were comfortable. He had asked a servant to request they all be present, and told them that instruction for the younger children was cancelled for the day, and informed his older children that their schedules had been cleared as well.

They gathered in Lucina’s sitting room. It was similar to all the chambers of the royal family. Hers had been repainted, walls a pale blue colour, furniture a rich cream colour, a plush carpet laid in the middle of the room, and atop it was a low table they often sat around to play games.

Chrom knocked on the door, heard the call to enter, and walked in. Chrom saw that all his children were there already; four pairs of eyes he knew better than his own were on him in an instant, all with similar expressions of curiosity, and a little worry.

“Father,” Lucina said, she was sitting on one of the couches, older Morgan sitting on the armrest beside her, the younger children sitting at her feet. “What’s the matter? Is everything all right?”

Chrom smiled at them reassuringly. “I apologize if I’ve inconvenienced you, but I thought everyone would prefer to have the entire day free to spend time with Robin.” He said. “Robin’s memories have returned, he remembers all of you.”

His eldest children made noises of surprised joy; they exchanged looks, and then grinned at their younger selves.

“That’s incredible! I knew he would,” Morgan said punching the air; they turned to their younger siblings. “I know you two are nervous about him, but trust us, dad is great! He’s smart, funny, kind, he’s also great at tactics, better than I am, you’ll see, you’ll love him like we do in no time.”

It was heartwarming and strange to hear his older children talk to his younger children like that about Robin. It brought home the reality of the years Robin had lost with his family; it made Chrom remember the things Robin had said to him the night before. _You kept my family from me_.

“He’ll be here soon, he didn’t want to overwhelm you by just showing up, but he misses you all.” His younger children looked at him with varying degrees of trepidation, curiosity, and hope. “Morgan is right, you’ll love him before you even know it.”

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. Lucina called that they should enter, and Robin appeared. He was dressed in his usual tactician garb, and even though there was a sense of worlds colliding, two realities that had been separate for so long, there was also the stronger sense of homecoming, of being complete.

Chrom saw tears come into Robin’s eyes immediately. Older Morgan and Lucina ran to him, laughing and crying, they clung to each other tightly.

“We’ve missed you _so much_.”

“We knew you would come back.”

“We kept looking for you. We’re so sorry we couldn’t find you.”

Chrom heard Robin speak through the tears that were almost choking his voice; it made emotion well in him too. “Don’t be sorry, don’t ever be sorry. I know you did your best, I’m so proud of you. You’ve grown so much.” They let Robin kiss their faces, stroke their hair, and wipe tears from their eyes that were quickly replaced by more. Chrom brushed wetness from his own cheeks and went to his younger children who were standing now, unsure. He crouched behind them and put a reassuring hand on their shoulders.

Finally, Robin drew away from their children from the future and came to see their children born of the present. He smiled at them, and Chrom watched fresh tears trail down his face. Robin wiped at them absently as he knelt in front of his young children.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here when you were growing up. You are both so big now, the last time I saw you both Lucina you had just started walking, and Morgan you were just born.” He reached out slowly, softly touched each of them on the cheek. “I remember holding you both, your strong heartbeats, the sound of your cries, your cute baby faces.” Now young Morgan was crying, and Lucina was biting her lip hard. “I love you both so much, I never wanted to leave you. I promise I’ll do everything I can to stay with you until you’re both old and gray,” he laughed a little, tearfully, “like me.”

“You’re not old,” Morgan practically wailed and threw themselves at Robin. Chrom saw the surprise on Robin’s face melt into pure joy. He held Morgan tightly, murmured into their hair, and laughed through tears.

Lucina hung back; Chrom could feel her hesitation, and her determination not to cry. Robin looked at her and smiled softly.

She had her hands fisted by her sides, and when she spoke Chrom could hear the threat of tears in her voice. “Do you swear you won’t disappear again?”

Robin’s expression was complicated, “Yes,” he said, and held out a hand for her. Lucina didn’t hesitate anymore; she went to him. After more crying and laughing there was a confusion of noise and people shuffling around, as everyone wanted to talk at once and sit next to Robin. Chrom hung back watching them, feeling a funny twist in his stomach, even through all the happiness.

Robin would look at him, face bright and smiling, Chrom could feel the way Robin wanted to share that moment with him, and then he could see him hesitate. He could see the conflict in Robin; it was like there was a barrier around him, and even accidentally brushing his shoulder against Robin’s felt transgressive. Chrom wasn’t sure how much of that feeling was something born of his own guilt, and how much he was really reading off of Robin. Either way, he kept his distance, and contended himself with the fact that when Robin looked at their children, the genuine happiness on his face made him incandescent.

His older children dragged him down when they started sitting on the carpet, and they soon fell into a game of cards around the low table in Lucina’s sitting room. Chrom was a notoriously terrible player, there was a certain amount of bluffing required in the game play, and everyone could read Chrom like an open book. Betting came into the game too, and after the first couple of hands, there also sprung up a fair amount of playful cheating.

“Morgan is definitely cheating, just look at them!”

“I am not!” and “I would never!” came from both of them, they wore twin expressions of indignation.

“We’re just actually _good_ at this game!” Younger Morgan said, sticking their tongue out.

“Exactly! Clearly we inherited dad’s ability, you obviously have father’s. Uh,” Older Morgan smiled apologetically at said father, “no offense, father.”

Chrom laughed and shook his head, he couldn’t even be mad.

Robin in particular was devious. He leaned into Morgan, nuzzling them like a cat, and on the third time he did that was finally caught looking at their cards. Robin only laughed, completely unabashed.

Older Lucina started winning hand after hand, and her siblings started a campaign to take her down. Bets were won and lost, chores and favours traded. Young Morgan won a tactics book from their older self, and older Lucina won a bottle of Yilssean cherry win from Robin. Several hands later it was a complete free for all, everyone was suspicious of everyone, playing recklessly, making wild accusations, and cheating so badly they all lost terribly. They all felt the heightened stakes; the final bet was anything the winner asked for. And, in the end, in the wake of all the chaos, the only person who could win was Chrom.

Five faces wearing identical expressions of astonishment stared at him in disbelief.

Chrom grinned at them all. “Winning by default,” he said, “the best kind of winning.”

*

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activity. His children dragged Robin all over the palace. They wanted him to see all their favourite places, try all the things they liked to do, they went to the kitchens and requested various favourite dishes, and by the end of the day Robin was very full and very tired.

But, it was an elated kind of tiredness, the kind that comes from a day spent having fun; being with loved ones. Throughout the day Robin continually found himself turning to smile at Chrom, reaching out for him, and only belatedly remembering that he was still upset. It was a reflex, muscle memory, and being mad at him put Robin at odds. He had never been upset with him before, not like this, he didn’t know how to be. He wanted to forgive him, now that he had his memories back, and he was with his children again. His anger had dissipated for the most part, but resentment lingered, and even though he wanted things between them to be okay again, it was hard to get over.

Not enough time has passed, he reasoned with himself later that night. It had only been a day since they had had their argument, he needed more time.

Robin was now installed in the Royal Consort’s chambers. All his things were there now, and he moved one or two things around, but it was essentially the same. Before he had vanished, Robin had treated this room as storage. Books, rarely used clothes and objects were kept there, everything else, his day-to-day things, were in Chrom’s rooms.

Chrom’s rooms were where Robin had slept, where he lounged when he was resting, and only when he had been sick did he sleep in his bed, and even then, more often than not, Chrom would come in and sleep with him. Robin had tried to gently chasten him, but Chrom would always look at him with big blue eyes and say, piteously, “It’s too lonely without you.” Now, Robin knew exactly what he meant.

He stood by his own bed ready for sleep; he wavered. He looked at the door that connected the two chambers; Robin sighed, and went to it. He knocked softly before opening the door. He caught Chrom in the middle of changing for bed. He was bare chested, just pulling his pants up to his hips, and Robin had only the briefest of glimpses of more of Chrom than he had seen in what felt like, and he supposed literally was, years. The sight caused memories to spring into his mind; he pushed them away before he was caught up.

Chrom turned to look at him in surprise.

“Robin! Is everything all right? Do you need something?”

Looking at Chrom’s anxious expression Robin realized that he had fully expected Robin to stay in his own room.

“Just fine,” he replied, and then hesitated. He considered asking, or stating his intent. In the end he did neither. Robin simply walked to his side of the bed, and got in. He could practically feel the surprise coming off of Chrom. There was the sound of clothes rustling, and then all but one light was put out. Robin felt Chrom get into the bed, he made no move to be closer to Robin, and Robin was grateful. For now, the proximity was enough.

 

 

Days passed like this. Chrom cleared everyone’s schedules for five more days, and then he went back to his obligations, but the children stayed with Robin. Robin’s friends from the palace came to see him too. Ricken, Maribelle, Lissa, and Fredrick came at different times. They played games, sat together, and with Lissa played so many pranks Chrom eventually had to come and personally request that they stop, his face and hair dripping water from their latest prank.

As he had promised, Chrom told Robin all about their children. He answered every question Robin asked, Lissa sometimes joined them, she had helped raise them too, and had fun stories to add.

On a few occasions he even made Robin laugh.

“Morgan called me out to the yard, they said there was something I should see. So, I went to them,” Chrom smiled wryly, remembering. “But, when I started walking, they seemed to panic, and took a couple of steps to the right, and then asked that I keep going toward them. In hindsight, it _was_ suspicious, but I went.” Robin started to smile slowly. “There was this bit of funny looking grass, which I did think was odd, but I stepped on it, and fell into this giant hole they had dug.” Robin was grinning despite himself, “And then, they dropped a frog on me.”

He laughed, it was ridiculous, and he could almost see it all in his mind’s eye.

Robin spent some of the best moments of his life getting to know his children, but after four weeks, he declared that things should go back to normal.

“Part of what I want,” he explained to his youngest children, who protested loudly. “Is to be part of your regular lives. I want to have meals together while you tell me about your day. I want to help you with your studies, and practice. I want to see you off to classes, and check in with your instructors about your progress. Can you let me do that?” There were no more protests after that.

When things had quieted down, Robin began performing his duties as consort as well. There were meetings to attend, and announcements to make. Now that Robin was back, the people had to be informed, neighbouring countries, their allies, had to be informed of the Prince Consort’s return. It was unprecedented, and there were many formalities to navigate. Robin had never been declared dead, so that was a good start, but no consort had simply vanished as he had, and they had to do something to acknowledge his return. They planned ceremonies, and festivities. Robin needed new attire for all the events that were planned, and this too was exhausting, in a decidedly less fun way.

After three weeks of awkward shuffling around each other, Chrom reached out.

Robin had started getting ready for bed in Chrom’s room, it seemed to make more sense, and it was a way to be around him that didn’t necessarily involve a lot of interaction. He thought it would be fine, but it was…strange. He could feel the tension from Chrom; it was very obvious how careful he was being. Robin would reach across Chrom for something, and Chrom would shrink back as much as possible, like he thought Robin would burn himself if he touched Chrom. It was like he was making himself small when he was close to Robin, Robin would ask him to pass something, and he would be so careful not to touch his hand. There was a complicated feeling in Robin’s stomach just thinking about it.

When he was done washing his face, Robin turned and at that same moment Chrom was moving toward the shelf behind Robin. They almost collided. Robin took a step back and hit the table the basin of water sat on, Chrom reached out to steady him, and Robin saw the exact moment he changed his mind. Chrom pulled back his hand, coughed, and ran that same hand through his hair instead.

“Uh, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.”

There was an awkward pause where Chrom glanced at Robin and then away. Then Robin walked passed Chrom into the bedroom. He sighed and sat on the bed. He pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knees. He considered his feelings. Was he still upset? Yes, a little. Did he want to avoid Chrom? ...No. He just wanted things to be okay again, but he didn’t know how to do that.

When Chrom came into the bedroom, Robin was reading. After a moment, Chrom spoke.

He was standing by his dresser, his hand on a book that lay there, he looked nervous.

“Robin,” He licked his lips. “I was wondering, um, would you want – I mean if you have, uh, time, and you can say no!” Robin waited. “That is – “ Chrom made a small frustrated sound. “I thought, if you wanted, we could - read together.”

Robin looked at him in surprise, that wasn’t what he thought Chrom would say. “What do you want to read?”

Chrom picked up the book, walked over, and handed it to him. Robin took it; it was the first book in Robin’s favourite series. He hadn’t read it since before Lucina was born; it was an epic, ten heavy books long. This one was the shortest. Robin had tried to get Chrom to read it before, and he had always said he would, but then just never got around to it, according to Chrom. He didn’t know anyone else who was interested in this series, or who had read it, and Robin had always wanted someone he could talk to about it.

“You want to read this together? At the same time?”

“Out loud,” Chrom said, still looking nervous. “If that’s okay…” He trailed off, already looking like he wanted to take it back.

Robin couldn’t help but smile, just a little.

“I’d like that.”

 

 

Another gesture Chrom made was to ask Robin if, once a week, they could have dinner just the two of them. Robin accepted, but not before their young children, who were in earshot, made their own comments about that proposal.

“Aw, but then we can’t spend time with dad!” Morgan pouted.

Lucina hip checked them. “Don’t be silly, Morgan. We have to be considerate too, they probably want time to themselves as well.”

“Why? Won’t it be boring without us? What is there to do?”

“I don’t know,” Lucina considered for a second. “Talk about us, probably, and …kiss?”

Morgan made a face.

Robin stifled his laughter, and shared a grin with Chrom.

The first of these dinners they had together were somewhat similar to the date Chrom had planned weeks ago. It was in his sitting room, with the same kind of setup, except this time there weren’t as many candles, and the lighting wasn’t as dim. When Robin sat down and uncovered the first dish, a salad, he noted it was a bit strange. The vegetables, usually uniformly diced or cut by an expert hand, were messy and of varying sizes.

Robin’s surprise must have shown because Chrom said, with colour high in his cheeks, “I made it myself.”

“You did?” Robin could hear the astonishment in his own voice. “Have you ever made anything before?”

Chrom fiddled with his fork. “Once or twice while with the Shepherds. They, um, didn’t let me cook very often.”

Robin remembered that now. They had tried to get Chrom to stop cooking for them on the pretext that he was a prince and shouldn’t be waiting on them, but in actuality they simply didn’t want to eat his unsavory cooking. Robin smiled, but he thought it might have looked like more of a grimace, and ate the first course.

The salad was bland, but otherwise fine. He braced himself for the rest.

The soup was too salty. The chicken Chrom had made had a very strong garlic and onion flavor that Robin tried not to choke on. He drank a liberal amount of wine to try and get the taste of the food out of his mouth. But, eat it all he did. Chrom hardly seemed to notice the off-putting tastes, and Robin found that as bizarre as he did amusing.

While they ate Chrom told Robin stories about their young children’s early childhood. He answered every question Robin posed, he even managed to make him laugh twice, Robin took those opportunities to “accidentally” spit out his food into his napkin.

By the time they made it to dessert Robin was full, and pleasantly inebriated. He smiled warmly at Chrom from across the table.

“Did I tell you I like your glasses?” He said, apropos of absolutely nothing, interrupting Chrom who was in the middle of talking about the time Morgan had tried to hide a frog in their room.

Chrom paused, gave him a look, and then said. “No, you haven’t.”

“Well, I should have, because I do.” Robin sipped more wine, tasting the sweet and tart cherries, but not noticing the burn of alcohol anymore. “They make you look smart. It’s funny how that’s actually true, you know? You already are intelligent, but suddenly with the glasses – “ Robin giggled, “it’s a _very_ good look for you.”

Chrom continued to look at him strangely. “Um, thank you?”

“Remember when you ate that orange with the peel still on it?” Robin laughed, swaying only slightly. “It was ridiculous, I kind of loved it.”

Chrom flushed a lovely red. “I didn’t – ! I thought – !” He sputtered.

Robin smiled widely; he took another sip of wine. “You do strange things, and sometimes – sometimes they don’t make sense, they _really_ don’t make sense.” Robin giggled, remembering, “but it’s great, you know? It’s so great, I love it – I love – “

“Robin, are you drunk?”

Robin giggled again; he felt overly warm suddenly and took off his cloak, feeling himself sway in his seat once more. “No.”

Suddenly Chrom was standing beside him, his hand on Robin’s shoulder, pushing him slightly, and Robin found he wasn’t tilting anymore. He smiled fondly up at Chrom. “Thank you.”

Chrom smiled a little, “You’re welcome. Now, come on, we should get you to bed.”

Robin felt himself lifted bodily out of the chair; his head swam. He made a noise of protest, and buried his face into the space between Chrom’s neck and shoulder. Chrom was warm and solid, it had been so long since he’d felt him so close, why was that? This was nice.

“You smell good,” he noted absently.

Chrom didn’t say anything. He just brought him into their room, and helped him get ready for bed. Chrom only took off his boots, but left the rest of his clothes on, from where Robin sat on the bed, he frowned. “What about the rest?”

He started to pull off his shirt, and felt Chrom’s hands catch his. “I think we should leave that on for tonight. Just for tonight,” he added at the beginning of Robin’s protest. 

Robin pouted, but let Chrom lie him down and cover him with blankets. He dozed as Chrom got ready to sleep, when he felt him come back to bed Robin reached out blindly for Chrom’s hand, he held it in both of his, pressed it to his own face, unconsciously nuzzling.

“I missed you,” Robin sighed.

He heard, as if from far away, “I missed you too.”

 

 

In the morning Chrom brought him tea to help with his hangover. Robin groaned, but accepted the tea. He sat up in bed holding his head.

Chrom smiled at him sympathetically, Robin scowled. He remembered most of the night before, but he wasn’t sure how he had gotten to the bed.

“Did I – “ He had to take a sip of the tea, his mouth and throat felt so dry. “Did I say anything – weird?”

“You said you like my glasses.”

Robin felt himself blush. “Oh,” he took another sip of tea; he looked at his cup.

“I’ll go make sure you get something good for your hangover for breakfast.” Chrom said, still smiling.

Robin glanced up at him, still a little embarrassed. He must have made a spectacle of himself. “Thank you.”

*

“He got drunk?” Lissa laughed in disbelief. “I think I have only seen him drunk once before, at your birthday party the year you two were married. Why was he drinking so much?”

Chrom sighed and leaned most of his considerable weight against Lissa’s shoulder, hearing her squawk indignantly made him feel marginally better. They were sitting in Lissa’s parlour, both of them on a small couch, feet up, completely relaxed.

“I don’t know!” He said again, he had told Lissa this already twice before. He was pouting, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. “I really hoped we could talk about things, but then he got drunk, and had to sleep it off.” Chrom sighed again, and finally took most of his weight off Lissa by shifting, so he wasn’t leaning against her shoulder so heavily anymore. “I made dinner and everything.”

“Oh, gods, you didn’t!” Lissa turned to stare at him.

“What?”

“Chrom, you dummy!” Lissa hit him on his shoulder, most likely doing more damage to her own hand than she did to him. “You’re a terrible cook! Poor Robin,” she added, looking truly pitying, “I can’t believe he didn’t flat out refuse to even touch anything you made.”

“What!” Chrom sat up now. “That can’t be it. He ate everything.” Lissa raised her eyebrows. “He did!” Chrom insisted. “He didn’t say anything bad about the food, he even told me the chicken had a very interesting and unique flavor!”

Lissa laughed. “Oh, sweet Robin.” She shook her head. “He was being nice. Trust me, Chrom, your chicken is abysmal.”

“Well, damn.” Chrom said deflated, dropping back to lean against the couch again. “What now?”

 

 

“You want to what?” Robin had come back into the bedroom, his face still slightly damp from its wash. Chrom sat on the bed, he had been waiting for Robin to come out.

“Talk about ‘Aveline’s Theories on Spell Casting and the Power of the Caster.’” Chrom recited, doing an admiral job of not tripping on the title, he had practiced.

Robin’s eyebrows, already raised, rose even higher; they disappeared behind his pale fringe.

“You want to talk about it? You know what it’s about?”

Chrom nodded, “I read it,” he indicated a book on his night table. Robin frowned and walked over to pick it up.

He looked at it for exactly one second before he looked up at Chrom, smiling almost apologetically. “You read this? This is the book you read on Aveline’s theories?”

Chrom nodded again, suddenly feeling worried.

Robin looked even more apologetic, “Chrom this is a condensed version, it’s meant to be a kind of overview of what her theories expand on. It’s actually a series of six books, I don’t think there’s enough here to facilitate discussion.”

“Oh.” Chrom said feeling stupid. No wonder it had been remarkably easy to follow what the book had been saying.

Robin looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. He finally did, it came out on a breath, and he shook his head. He was looking at Chrom with warm brown eyes.

“You read this for me?”

Chrom tried not to squirm with embarrassment; he couldn’t even read books properly. “I know you find it interesting, I thought you’d want to talk about it.”

Another little laugh. Chrom looked down at his hands, face burning. He was completely surprised by the feel of Robin’s hand in his. He turned wide eyes on him; Robin was smiling fondly.

“That was very thoughtful,” Robin said. “But, can we keep reading about Ren and Hawke for now?” They were the protagonists of Robin’s favourite fantasy series, ‘The Chronicles of The Descents’. Robin gently withdrew his hand, and Chrom watched Robin walk to the other side of the bed and settle in beside him, book in hand. “It’s your turn to read first.”

Chrom took the book when it was handed to him. Five minutes or so into his reading, Robin leaned his head on Chrom’s shoulder. It was one of only a handful of times Robin had voluntarily touched him in the past few weeks. It made Chrom’s stomach feel light, and his heart beat a familiar joyful rhythm.

After that, when they read together, Robin went right to him, he would lean against Chrom, or take his hand, he would play with his fingers, and trace patterns into his skin. One memorable night, Robin coaxed Chrom to lie on his lap, and gently ran fingers through his hair. It was such a wonderful feeling Chrom took in absolutely nothing of what he read that night.

*

It was like the gradual melting of ice in a glass of water, the slow build up of rainwater in a stream, day-by-day Robin found it easier to think about Chrom without recalling too how he had felt when his memories returned. Part of him still hesitated, but it was a small part, and he had never _wanted_ to be upset with him.

With the way Chrom had been treating him before, it had been like he was courting him, and Robin had fallen in love all over again. The way Chrom was treating him now was still thoughtful, still sweet, but more cautious, he kept a distance that Robin didn’t necessarily want. And, the way he looked at him sometimes reminded Robin that while he had only endured months away from Chrom, Chrom had lived through years, thinking always in the back of his mind that Robin was gone forever.

He missed Chrom, and, it was a strange kind of longing. He was always close by, but Robin felt their emotional distance, he felt it in the way Chrom carefully avoided touching him, or looking at him for too long when he knew Robin would be aware. He missed his friend, his lover, his husband. He thought if he didn’t do anything, they could probably spend the rest of their lives like this, with this distance. Chrom would never push him, and that wasn’t what either of them wanted.

One evening over dinner, Robin asked him something he had wanted to talk about for some time now.

“While I was gone,” he started, looking into deep blue eyes, “how were you?”

“Oh,” Chrom said. “Well, busy, I suppose. There were quite a few things to attend to – “

“No,” Robin interrupted him, “I mean, _how were you_?”

He saw the moment Chrom caught his meaning. The look in his eyes changed, his brow furrowed, almost as if in pain.

Chrom put down his spoon. He picked up his glass of water, and then put that down too. He was staring intently at his own plate. Finally he huffed a laugh and ran his hand through his hair, looking up to meet Robin’s gaze. “A mess.”

Robin’s eyes softened. He didn’t say anything; he waited.

“I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to go out and search every corner of the earth for you, but – “ He broke off for just a moment, “but I couldn’t just leave our children.” Robin felt his heart squeeze. “The first year was just – “ he shook his head, apparently unable to adequately express how difficult it was. “Lucina and Morgan, the older ones, they did a lot to pick up the slack while I was…not okay. Lissa helped me through a lot too, and once I could properly attend to my duties again, that’s when Morgan and Lucina started travelling.”

Chrom smiled, and it was pained, his gaze unfocused, like he was seeing everything he was talking about in his mind. “It was a double edged sword, their travelling. I wanted them to look for you, if I couldn’t they were the next best thing, but I didn’t want to be apart from them either. It made me anxious to spend so much time apart. I suppose I was a bit suffocating with the young ones. I used to sneak into their rooms at night to sleep with them, did I tell you that?” Robin shook his head; he felt emotion well in his throat. “It was calming to be around them, they were what I had left of you, and sometimes I– “ He looked away, “I just couldn’t be in our room alone.”

Robin opened his mouth, and closed it. He felt if he spoke in that moment, he would only succeed in crying.

After a moment Chrom surprised him by continuing. His voice was barely above a whisper, his gaze on his hands folded tightly, and resting on the edge of the table. “Sometimes I – I was angry with you, for leaving. I wished with all my heart you hadn’t done it, that you were less noble.” He laughed, but there was no humour in it. “Sometimes I wished it were me instead.” Robin felt himself go cold. “Sometimes I would replay that battle over in my mind and rewrite the ending, like if I did it enough times, it might be true. For a long time, it didn’t seem real. It didn’t seem possible that the world could continue as if nothing happened without you in it.”

Robin got up. He went to Chrom, then slowly and gently put his arms around Chrom’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry,” he said voice just as soft, wavering slightly with emotion. “I never wanted to leave you.” Chrom gripped the sleeve of his robe. “I can’t take it back, I can’t undo or give you those ten years back. But, I’m here now, and I promise, I’ll never leave you like that again.”

Chrom pressed his face to Robin’s chest; he felt his shoulders shake as he cried silently. Robin held him through it, holding him more tightly, murmuring into his hair, gently stroking his back, and unsuccessfully trying to hold back his own tears.

Robin held him until the tears stopped, he held him until Chrom began to gently pull back. They looked at each other. There had been so many tears lately, Robin carefully dried Chrom’s eyes, noting the way his dark lashes clung together with moisture, framing his beautiful eyes, no less lovely for being red rimmed.

“Are you still hungry?” Robin asked quietly.

Chrom shook his head.

“Then let’s go to bed.” 

That night Robin pressed himself to Chrom. He put his arms around Chrom’s middle and felt himself held in return.


	10. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Before the holidays," I said. Lmao, yeah, sure. 
> 
> A few things of note here, remember when I said this was 10 chapters? It's totally not, there's actually one more after this, because I GROSSLY miscalculated. This chapter is the longest by far and the madness has to end. ALSO, the rating changed because I can't be subtle, I guess. I'm sorry, I was going for artfully vague, and ended up with somewhat explicit ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Some mood music for this one, I listened to [Sunflower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApXoWvfEYVU), and [Redbone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp7eSUU9oy8) for hours at a time while writing, these songs are SO GOOD. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“This part is important! This whole bit,” Robin indicated the pages, “we have to keep going. If we stop in the middle we’ll lose the momentum of the story, we have to read it in one sitting!”

Chrom gave him a look, but then smiled, and it was warm and indulgent. It made Robin’s heart flutter. He had to look away before he started blushing.

“Okay.”

They sat up in bed, Robin read leaning against Chrom. Most of his attention on the words he was reading, but a part of him was always aware of Chrom next to him. He read until his voice rasped, and Chrom passed him a glass of water. He drank gratefully, passed the book to Chrom who took it at the same time he put his arm around Robin, surprised, but willing to be held, Robin leaned into him, his head resting on Chrom’s chest.

Robin had read this book a handful of times before, but when certain scenes came up, he always reacted as if it were the first time. He could feel his body tense up in anticipation of the action scenes, when one of the protagonists was hurt, and her lover called for her Robin could feel that moment in his heart. He could hear the surprise in Chrom’s voice as he read through that part. There had been hints throughout the series that something might happen to her, but to read the distress of her partner at her apparent death was a different experience entirely. Of course, Robin knew she wasn’t really dead, but Ren her fictional lover didn’t, and Chrom didn’t either.

Chrom kept going, he read the description of Ren’s fierce battle in vengeance, her anguish over Hawke’s body, her inability to part from her remains, and then her waning will to continue living. The chapter ended and Chrom put the book down, Robin felt him move and looked up. There were tears in Chrom’s eyes, Robin smiled, misty eyed too, and brushed his thumb gently against the corner of Chrom’s eye, catching a tear before it fell.

“You like this story?”

Robin laughed, softly. “It’s impactful, isn’t it? The writing is absolutely beautiful.”

Chrom sniffed, “But it’s so sad!”

Robin laughed again. “Here, let me keep reading, it’s not done.” Chrom passed him the book, Robin took it, catching Chrom’s hand too as he did so, squeezing it gently, and then opened the book and continued reading.

Robin kept going well passed their usual hour or so of nightly reading time. But Chrom didn’t complain. He took the book when it was passed back to him, when their voices started to give out, they drank water, when the positions they sat in became uncomfortable, they stretched, they went for bathroom breaks from all the water, and came back to the bed to keep reading.

Coming back one instance Robin found Chrom lying down, at first he thought he was sleeping, and debated whether he should let him sleep or not, but Chrom turned his head and smiled at him.

“We’re almost done this book, do you think we can finish it tonight?”

Robin climbed onto the bed, he looked down at his husband, dark hair spilling across his forehead, blue eyes tired, but alive with light, and a sweet smile on his lips he knew was just for him.

“Do you want to?”

Robin brushed back Chrom’s hair, not trying to disguise the fact that it was just an excuse to touch him, his fingers lingered. He traced lightly over Chrom’s brow bone, along his temple, his cheek starting to roughen with stubble, the strong line of his jaw, his chin.

He remembered Chrom when they had first met, young and beautiful, his eyes full of determination and bright hope. Now his gaze was heavier, he knew pain he hadn’t when he was younger, but he knew love too. His features were sharper; his jaw was angled and strong, fulfilling the promise of great good looks his young face had shown. Sometimes Robin looked at him and felt a thrill go through his body to see him look so powerful and mature, he felt like his eyes were stuck on Chrom.

He could feel Chrom’s eyes on him now, he felt the intensity of his gaze, and he thought if he looked he would see his gaze gone very dark. He traced the curve of Chrom’s lower lip, heard his breath catch, and looked up.

He was right, there was little blue in Chrom’s eyes now.

They looked at each other. Slowly Chrom brought his hand up, he took Robin’s own hand, the one still lightly touching his mouth, and kissed his fingertips. He kissed Robin’s palm, his wrist. Robin could feel himself start to breathe more quickly; he licked his lips.

“Robin,” Chrom breathed against his skin.

And then he was moving, leaning down, watching dark eyes slowly close. Robin hadn’t meant to do it, and when he did he meant it to be just the gentle touch of lips, but when he kissed him, he couldn’t stop. It was sweet, and soft. It was like their first kiss, but at the same time, nothing like it at all. Robin remembered that first kiss, he remembered the almost unreal aspect of it, their sweet hesitancies, bathed in the moonlight in the garden Chrom loved so much. And there was a newness to this kiss as there was to that one, but the familiarity of it was the stronger feeling by far.

It was the warmth of a fire after coming in from the snow, it was reading again a book from childhood and finding it was just as good as you remembered, it was coming home after years spent away. It was their first kiss since Robin's memories had returned. They were gentle and tender, but a slight shift and suddenly there was a firmer press, and the kiss was filled with such longing it took Robin’s breath away. There was an exquisite ache in his heart as he felt the emotions that had been constantly under the surface of every moment between them finally find some release.

He was pressed flat against Chrom, one hand braced on the bed, the other on Chrom’s cheek. Chrom had one arm wrapped around him, the other in Robin’s hair. His tongue in Robin’s mouth made him shiver pleasantly, and he made a soft sound he couldn’t stop.

Chrom began to gently draw back.

Robin opened his eyes slowly. It was like waking up in the middle of a vivid dream, it took him a moment to be able to think again, to register the look on Chrom’s face. He was smiling, but he looked apologetic.

“Do – “ Chrom had to clear his throat, he tried again. “Do you want to keep reading?”

Robin opened his mouth to ask what he meant, his mind having trouble processing the words, but then he closed it. He shook his head.

“Then, shall we sleep?”

Robin nodded. Chrom kissed him softly on the forehead.

They slipped under the covers, Chrom curled around him, chest pressed against Robin’s back. He thought he might be too worked up to sleep, but the feel of Chrom’s solid presence, his warmth, the beat of his heart, made Robin fall asleep before he could over think anything.

*

Chrom woke slowly, letting himself come awake by degrees. He felt Robin pressed against his back, from his rhythmic breathing Chrom could tell he was still asleep. He smiled slowly, and let himself luxuriate in the feeling of waking up beside Robin like this. There were no pressing matters to attend to, no dire threats to save the world from; there was just the two of them in that moment. From the light coming into the room, Chrom could tell it was still early, there was time for him to simply lay there with Robin sleeping against him, arm draped across Chrom’s middle.

He dozed, he thought he should get up and start the day, but being in bed with Robin was the better option in every situation, he would choose it every chance he got.

When Robin began to stir, Chrom lamented the end of his warm respite. It wasn’t long ago that though they had slept in the same bed, they stayed on opposite ends. Chrom had felt like it would be a violation to touch Robin then, he had been afraid to push boundaries that were firmly in place, and he had felt that he had already done enough to betray Robin’s trust.

But, Robin had taken those walls down, he had let Chrom back in, and it made his heart light in a way it hadn’t been in years. He had held Chrom as he cried; he remembered Robin’s gentle touch, and the soft kiss he pressed to the top of Chrom’s head, his comforting words. Chrom was the Exalt of Yilsse, he was royalty, but he had never felt more blessed than he did than when he was in Robin’s arms again.

Robin made a small sound that was like a groan, muffled into Chrom’s back. Chrom smiled. He gently turned and found Robin blinking at him, frowning slightly.

“Is it time to get up?” He asked, voice rough, eyes still half lidded. His hair was messy, his eyes were red and little puffy from sleep, Chrom loved to see this, Robin first thing in the morning was his, and it made him endlessly happy to know that.

“Yes, in a bit.”

Robin frowned more deeply; he closed his eyes.

“Hey, don’t go back to sleep.”

Robin made a soft sound of protest, but didn’t open his eyes.

Chrom chuckled. He brushed Robin’s hair back, caressed his cheek; Robin’s skin was warm from sleep. He kissed the top of his head.

“Five minutes, but then you have to be up.” 

*

When Robin woke again it was at least an hour later. He heard the sounds of the maids moving around in the next room, probably to set up breakfast for him, which was what Chrom arranged if Robin slept in. He yawned and stretched, his hand hitting something on the pillow next to him.

Sitting up, Robin found he had brushed his hand against a white rose. He picked it up, feeling himself smile. He delicately traced the soft edge of a petal, and then brought it up to smell. He got up and went to their study where he gently placed it in a vase that sat on his desk. The rose sat in the centre of a small bunch of soft pink forget-me-nots, another gift from Chrom. Robin smiled and shook his head, then went to get ready for the day.

 

 

 

“You’re holding back!”

The sound of metal hitting metal rang loudly as they met swords. Morgan grit their teeth, but didn’t reply, it seemed like they might be holding back to Robin as well.

Robin sat on a bench at the edge of the training circle with their young children; the elder Morgan and Lucina were sparring with Chrom. They had been at it now for some time, despite that no one had really broken a sweat yet; they all had impressive stamina. Robin watched with interest, noting the way they all used similar fighting styles adapted for their personal needs and strengths. They had all grown into their potential, and seeing how skilled they all were now was bittersweet for Robin.

Robin quizzed his young children on the names of forms and moves that they used in the training circle. They were there on the pretext of studying combat, but really they just wanted to be near one another, and it was always interesting to watch the three of them spar. Chrom, Morgan, and Lucina had fought alongside each other for years now, and they knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, they could keep going for hours, often having to call an end to a bout before any of them had an obvious upper hand.

Lucina and Morgan in particular fought as if they could read each other’s minds. Robin had spent some time the other day with both of them listening to them talk about the places they had been and the people they had met.

“It seems strange that there’s no more need for that,” Morgan had mused, and then hastily added, “not that we aren’t happy about it.”

Robin had smiled, “I understand, you’re used to things being like that, ten years is a long time.” Lucina and Morgan nodded.

“I never really thought about what I should do, I suppose I’ll have to carefully consider it. I spent my whole life preparing for war, than ruling a country at war, and than travelling with Morgan here, I wonder what I should do now.” Lucina had sat with her chin in hand.

“I’m sorry things are confusing for you here,” Robin had said.

Lucina had shaken her head and smiled, “It’s all right. I think it’s right that Lucina, my little sister, inherit, it makes the most sense. I suppose what I have now is freedom.” She glanced at Morgan who had been smiling too. “I think it’ll be interesting to see what that will bring.”

The sparring finally came to an end when Morgan and Lucina teamed up.

“That’s not fair,” Chrom grumbled, Lucina’s sword pointed at his side, Chrom’s Falchion locked against Morgan’s sword.

The siblings gave him twin smiles of satisfaction. “Why not? This is a perfectly reasonable strategy, father.” Morgan said calmly.

“They’re right!” Robin called, cupping a hand around his mouth. The three of them disengaged and Chrom shot Robin a look, disgruntled. Robin laughed. “You held your own for a long time, it’s impressive. But, maybe we need to brush up on your combat strategy.” Robin said as they all came over to get some water.

Chrom gave him a different kind of look altogether. “If it means spending more time alone with you, I’d love to.”

Robin was smiling; he looked Chrom down than back up. “Well, we’ll have to arrange that, but I won’t go easy on you.”

Chrom leaned over him to put his water down on the bench beside Robin, “Good, I like when things are hard –,” he started in a deep voice.

“Can you not?” Morgan interjected in a flat tone, not even looking up from the other side of the bench where they sat rearranging the straps on their training gear. “There are children present.”

“I have to agree with Morgan,” Lucina said, standing with her arms crossed by the young children, who were both wrinkling their noses, despite her words, she seemed a little amused.

Robin and Chrom exchanged a look, and then they were laughing.

*

Days passed as if in a dream. Robin was warm again, he smiled at Chrom freely, he touched him, took his hand when they walked together, and wrapped himself in Chrom’s arms when they slept. Chrom felt like he had been given the world.

Whenever they could they spent time all of them together as a family. Lissa, Maribelle and their children often joined them. They were a loud bunch, when they were together there was a constant confusion of voices talking over each other, people moving, playful arguments, and teasing.

Sometimes the happiness Chrom felt in those moments was overwhelming, and sometimes it frightened him. It was so much for one person to have. Was it really possible that all this could be his to keep? Was it all right for him to simply enjoy those moments without worrying something would happen to destroy them? Could he truly, simply be happy?

They were all crowded into Robin’s parlour room, and as these thoughts came to him, Chrom felt Robin take his hand. He looked to find Robin smiling at him; the affection in his eyes was almost too much. He lifted Robin’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

They went to their rooms, and worked in their study. It was wonderfully nostalgic to be working again like this with Robin. Chrom felt like they were in sync once more, when his gaze went to Robin, he found him looking back, and they smiled at each other.

They worked in comfortable silence for some time. Then Robin put down his quill and stretched his arms over his head. Chrom took a moment to admire the lovely curve of his neck. When Robin looked back at him, he raised his eyebrows; Chrom blushed. Robin pretended not to notice, but he was smiling.

“These are done,” Robin said, indicating the pile of papers that sat in front of him in neat stacks. “And, I drafted a proposal for the changes you suggested to the Worker’s Guild.”

“Thank you,” Chrom said, genuinely grateful to have that taken care of. “Are all the preparations made for the parade tomorrow?”

Robin nodded. “Everything seems in order. I’m going now to make sure there are no last minute hiccups.” Robin got up and placed the more time sensitive documents on the desk within Chrom’s reach.

“Thank you,” Chrom said again. “I’ll see you tonight than.”

“Yes.”

Chrom turned back to his work.

“Chrom?”

He looked back up. Chrom almost jumped back with surprise when he felt Robin press his lips lightly to Chrom’s. Just as Chrom was closing his eyes, Robin pulled back. He smiled, almost shyly.

“Until tonight.”

*

Robin came back into their rooms later than usual. He spent a long time reading to Morgan and Lucina, who were sleeping together in Lucina’s room. Neither of them were concerned with things like seeming childish with Robin. They wanted him to sit with them until they fell asleep, they wanted him to hold their hands, and gently stroke their heads. Robin happily complied.

Walking into Chrom’s – their – bedroom he found it was empty, but he knew Chrom had come back already. He checked their study, looked out onto the balcony of their bedroom, and then concluded he must be in the bathroom. Robin got ready for bed, changing into his nightshirt and then sat on the bed to read for a few minutes. When there was still no sign of Chrom emerging from the bathroom he knocked on the door. Robin found it was slightly ajar and carefully pushed it open.

Chrom was in the bathtub, head pillowed on a washcloth pressed against the lip of the tub. Robin shook his head and walked over to him, he carefully shook him awake.

“You shouldn’t sleep in the tub,” he said quietly, touching Chrom’s arm. His skin was still damp, and it was cold. Robin frowned. “You’ll get sick.”

Chrom blinked at him, he looked disoriented for a moment. He blinked again and then lifted his head; he had a red imprint of the towel on his cheek. Robin smiled a little.

“I fell asleep?” Chrom asked, still obviously groggy.

“Yes,” Robin confirmed.

Chrom rubbed his eyes and when he looked at Robin he seemed more alert. “It must have been as soon as I got in, my hair’s still dry,” he said, running a hand through it a little ruefully.

“I’ll wash it for you.”

Chrom looked at him in surprise. Robin was a little surprised too; he had said it without thinking. They looked at each other for a moment; both of them suddenly shy.

“If – if that’s okay.”

Chrom nodded, smiling, a little pink.

Robin glanced down, feeling his own face warm at the brief glimpse of Chrom’s submerged body. He put his fingertips into the water, and carefully heated it with magic. He grabbed a low stool that sat in the corner of the bathroom and set it so he could sit behind Chrom.

Picking up a pitcher, he filled it with water, and after letting Chrom know, tipped it over his head. Chrom handed him his favourite soap, Robin took it and worked it into lather, and then gently worked it into Chrom’s hair. He massaged his scalp, and reveled in the familiar feel of Chrom’s wet hair between his fingers. This wasn’t the first time he had done something like this for Chrom; he remembered the first time they had bathed together, during their honeymoon. He remembered they had both been in the tub then, and they had barely managed to wash off the soap suds that clung to their bodies before they were falling back into bed together.

Robin bit his lip and pushed those thoughts aside.

Chrom tipped his head back, eyes closed, and relaxed. He made a soft sound of pleasure as Robin continued to work. Robin smiled, he carefully rinsed out Chrom’s hair, continuing his massage even when Chrom’s hair was completely clean, letting his fingers move to Chrom’s temples, then trail down his wet skin to Chrom’s shoulders.

Robin was struck by what a dramatically different moment this was to when he had automatically done this for Chrom when he hadn’t had his memories back yet. He was still working on muscle memory, his thumbs pressing into knots he knew would still be there, but this time they were both able to relax and enjoy the intimacy of the moment. They enjoyed the simple contact of skin on skin, the proximity it provided them, and just knowing the other was near them because they wanted to be, and for no other reason.

He continued his ministrations until the water was on the edge of cold again. Chrom gently took one of Robin’s hands, and kissed his palm.

“Thank you,” he murmured into Robin’s skin.

Robin smiled. “I’ll get you a towel.”

Chrom let him go and Robin went over to the shelf a few paces away to get him a towel. He watched as Chrom stood, the water sloshing but staying in the tub, dripping off the tips of his hair and running down his skin. He was still sporting that ridiculous tan Robin loved so much, and maybe one or two scars Robin had never seen before. He carefully looked him over, eyes following the lines of his body, the hard planes, the swell of muscle, and ridges of scars. He seemed bulkier than Robin remembered, his shoulders broader, his muscles bigger, he had noticed it too when he put his arms around Chrom, but he hadn’t been able to fully appreciate the difference until now.

He bit his lip and looked up to meet Chrom’s gaze with a start, suddenly realizing he was staring. Chrom was looking back, his face was flushed, and his eyes were dark.

Robin felt heat creep into his own face, felt his heart beat pick up, and his body start to tingle.

He watched as Chrom carefully stepped out of the bathtub, towel draped around his waist. He was standing right in front of him now. Robin reached out slowly and touched the raised skin of a pale scar on Chrom’s chest he didn’t recognize.

“This is new,” he said quietly, fingertips trailing.

“Not that new, about six years old.” Chrom answered, voice just as quiet.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Robin looked up; Chrom was very close.

“Yes,” he said on a breath, and then they were kissing.

Pleasure shot immediately through Robin, his hands again sliding over wet skin, not caring that pressing flush against Chrom was making his clothes wet. Chrom’s hands were on Robin’s face, holding him gently as the kiss deepened. Chrom had been shy after that first kiss in their bedroom; Robin had picked up on it right away, and had tried not to press him, even though he had longed to touch him like this. He traced lines into Chrom’s back, feeling muscles shift under his touch, he drew his hands down, down until he felt the towel. He pulled away gently sucking on Chrom’s tongue as he did so, enjoying the sound of his groan. The hands on his face dropped to his shoulders.

Robin looked up at Chrom and watched his eyes slowly open. He looked down and kissed the dip in Chrom’s collarbone, lips pressing feather light, he felt Chrom shiver. He brought his gaze back up, the way Chrom was looking at him made him feel warm all over.

“Robin,” Chrom said, sounding pained.

“What do you want?” He asked gently.

Chrom made a small noise and buried his face in the space between Robin’s shoulder and neck, pulling Robin into an embrace. Robin smiled a little, ruefully, and put his arms around Chrom, this time his touch soothing.

“We don’t have to,” he reminded Chrom quietly.

He felt Chrom exhale long, his breath hot and stirring the hair on Robin’s nape. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He tried to ignore how warm Chrom was, how much he liked the feel of his hard muscle pressed against him, and his mouth so close to Robin’s neck. He turned his head and kissed Chrom’s hair.

“You should dry off, you’ll catch a cold.”

Chrom made a noise of acknowledgment, and then carefully drew back. Robin was instantly hit with cold air; his nightshirt was considerably wet. They both looked down at the same time. The shirt clung to him where the water had soaked through it and Robin’s skin beneath was damp too, the shirt was see through where it was wet.

Robin looked back up at Chrom’s movement; he was had turned his head away, face red. Chrom went over to the towels, and silently handed one to Robin.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay.” Robin gratefully took the towel and went back into their bedroom to change. He dried off and wore another identical shirt, when he ventured carefully back into the bathroom, the door still open, he found Chrom now in his sleep clothes toweling off his hair. They smiled a little at each other, and Robin began to wash up for the night.

 When they got into bed Chrom went directly into Robin’s arms. He pressed his face into Robin’s chest, and like that they slept.

 

 

When they had gotten married there had been a similar parade. This time though, Robin and Chrom rode on horses beside each other slowly through the town square. Behind them in a coach rode their young children, and behind them on horses of their own rode their children from the future. As the royal family, they moved in the middle of a procession of guards, all dressed in their parade uniforms. Chrom, who almost never wore anything to signify his rank, displaying his mark of Naga was his equivalent, wore a plain gold circlet for the occasion. Robin wore a similar adornment, but his was beaten silver, burnished to a shine and faceted so it caught the light at every turn.

There were hundreds and hundreds of people gathered, cheering, calling out to them all as they passed. They threw flowers and coloured paper, they waved flags and held out their hands in the hopes they could touch their protectors of the land. Spectacles and processions like this weren’t generally Chrom’s ideal, Robin knew, but the council had insisted something be done for Robin’s return. He knew that had wavered Chrom’s resolve, but what had really decided for him was the fact that he knew his people would enjoy the celebration. Chrom did his best, they all did, to be among their people, to meet them as any other person, but it wasn’t always possible. This was another opportunity to let themselves be seen, and everyone would appreciate the festivities that ensued. Chrom was nothing if not a caring and thoughtful ruler, and so they rode on. Reaching the platform, like a small stage; that had been set up, they dismounted.

On their way up Robin was handed gifts from the people he passed, he was given flowers, various trinkets, and jewelry, he shook hands with everyone he could as he continued, smiling and thanking them.

When they were on the platform, Chrom held out his hands for quiet. The roar of the crowd turned into a dull drone, and then almost complete silence; they waited expectantly.

“Citizens of Yilsse,” Chrom began, pitching his voice to carry, smiling broadly. “We thank you for gathering here today to celebrate the return of our husband, Prince Consort Robin.” A cheer went out, Robin smiled, and Chrom waited for the noise to die down again. “We have spent years waiting, and hoping for his return. We would spend ten more years, a lifetime, waiting for him. He is the only one in the world who will ever truly hold our heart, and his return is nothing less than a blessing from the gods, a miracle. It is our pleasure, and honour to have you here with us on this happy occasion.” Chrom looked at him, they were both smiling, both misty eyed. “Please join us in celebrating the return of our beloved husband.” Almost as one the people began to cheer, and the sound was louder than it had been before, almost deafening. Robin had heard people speak with admiration about the way Chrom waited for his husband faithfully. Refusing to remarry, to pronounce him dead, or to give up. They were proud to have this steadfast man as their Exalt, and they were genuinely happy that Robin was back.

They waited again until the noise faded and Robin spoke this time, doing his best to project. “Kind citizens of Yilsse, my people,” he said. “Forgive my absence, and thank you for this beautiful welcome, thank you for supporting my husband while I have been away. Truly, it is I, who am thankful, for you, and for my husband, whom I know means it when he says he would wait for me. Please, enjoy the festivities.”

More cheering. They smiled and waved, and then stepped down and mounted their horses again. A band started to play and music was heard throughout the town. They had set up booths with food and drink for the people, there were also stalls with merchants selling wares, there were games, and there would be performances in the square.

Robin and his family all went together to see what had been set up. The people seemed torn between wanting to give them space to pass and pressing in close to see them. They continued to hand them all kinds of gifts, and the adults soon stopped accepting them altogether, but indulged the young children for a few moments longer. When their arms were piled with gifts they had to be handed off to their personal guard to store in the palace and await their return.

Together the six of them looked through the wares that came from neighbouring countries as well as from Yilsse itself. Morgan bought their younger siblings sweets, Lucina bought her parents whetstones, Robin bought them all new quills with cushioned grips, and Chrom bought Robin a silver sparkling hair ornament in the shape of a star. He gently fastened it in Robin’s hair beside his ear and said, “It suits you, with your hair looks like moonlight.”

Robin felt himself blush, pleased.

There were ring toss games that they were all far too good at; Robin wouldn’t let them accept any prizes or they would clean out the stall. There was a game where the goal was to catch little goldfish with small paper nets. It required a light touch, but the player had to be quick too, only Robin and the older Morgan managed to catch any fish, they gave one each to the children after Chrom sternly reminded them they would be responsible for taking care of their new pets. There was also a game where the objective was to guess the number of sweets in a jar. Robin and the two Morgans attempted a logical approach, they tried to guess the size of the jar and the size of the candies and calculate the volume. Chrom and his daughters simply guessed. Young Lucina guessed the exact number and won the jar.

They continued going from stall to stall and booth to booth. They played games, laughing at each other’s antics, cheering each other on and teasing in equal measure. They tried all kinds of foods, and were soon pleasantly stuffed. They went to watch a performance, traditional Yilssean dancing, and by the time the sun started to set the young children began to crash from the tiring day and all the sugar they had consumed.

Robin sat with young Morgan fast asleep in his arms; Lucina was nodding off with her head on Chrom’s shoulder.

“We can take them to their rooms, if you want,” Lucina offered. She was smiling fondly at them.

Robin shook his head. “Thank you, dear, but we can do that.” Lucina looked at him in surprise for a moment, blinked rapidly, and then nodded.

Morgan was smiling too; looking at their older sister in amusement, “Okay, don’t forget to watch the fireworks.” They said with a wave, and took their sister’s arm to lead her back into the throng of people.

Robin turned to look at Chrom. “What was that look for?”

“You called her ‘dear.’” Chrom explained simply.

“Oh.” Robin said, he hadn’t even noticed, it had just come out.

“Let’s get them to bed,” Chrom said, and carefully gathered Lucina into his arms. Robin enlisted the help of one of their guard, but only so they could help place Morgan carefully on Robin’s back, he insisted on carrying his child back to the palace. They walked side by side together, up the pathway to the palace and through the courtyard. Robin had the distinct impression that Chrom was patiently slowing his pace to match Robin’s, but didn’t say anything.

“They’re so tired,” Robin said fondly, shifting Morgan on his back slightly. Chrom glanced over at him, “They were up so early.”

Chrom laughed softly, “Too early, I was hoping to sleep in more than we did.”

Robin laughed too. Their young children had burst into their room, one of the maids looking frazzled and apologetic hot on their heels. Robin and Chrom had sat up sleepily, seeing the excited faces of their children helping to dispel any resentment they felt for being woken so early.

“They were excited for the sweets,” Chrom said wryly, “and Morgan likes to dress up.” Morgan had had a new outfit made for the event; they had grown out of their formal attire. This one matched the one Robin had made recently, dark blue embroidered with silver, Robin’s outfit had trousers however, but Morgan’s was a dress.

“It’s too bad we couldn’t see more of Lissa and her family,” Robin lamented, they were at the palace now, the servants they passed offering to help them, and they declined each offer.

“We saw them at the beginning, but there are so many of us,” Chrom said laughing a little, “can you imagine all of us at that ring toss? We would have most definitely made the booth’s owner cry.”

Robin chuckled, remembering the look of utter distress on his face when they threw their rings expertly, landing each of them with flawless accuracy.

“I was thinking,” Robin said as they entered the royal wing of the palace. “That I could start teaching in the school Maribelle and Lissa founded, what do you think?”

Chrom looked at him in surprise, and then smiled. “I think you would make an excellent teacher, and I think they would be lucky to have you.”

Robin smiled too. They had reached Lucina’s room. Robin opened the door, careful not to jostle Morgan, and helped Chrom pull the blanket aside when they were at the bed. Lucina hardly stirred as Chrom gently placed her on the bed. Robin watched the effortless way Chrom held and then deposited her, like she weighed nothing, he didn’t even seem winded from their journey back. Robin on the other hand, was glad for the pause so he could catch his own breath. Chrom seemed to read his mind, because he smiled and carefully took Morgan from his back, again holding him like he was a sack of feathers. When they put Morgan in their room, Chrom carefully brushed their bangs back and gently kissed their forehead, before carefully tucking the blankets in on their side. Robin watched with a strange feeling in his stomach.

As they walked back to their rooms Chrom talked about the dancing they had watched, and told him about lessons he had had as a child. Robin was only half listening. He kept thinking about the effortless way Chrom had picked up their children, his gentle and sweet affection for them. When they got to their rooms Robin was surprised by how badly he wanted to kiss him.

Chrom turned to him and then gave him a look, “What is it?”

Robin didn’t know what to say, he took a step forward, and then heard a loud whistle followed by a boom. Chrom turned toward the window, and then looked back at him grinning. “The fireworks!” He said eagerly, and took Robin’s hand to lead him to the balcony off of their bedroom. From there they had a perfect view of the beautiful display. Colours exploded in the sky, there was an array of coloured flowers, one after another, some of them exploding into smaller flowers before fading out. It was a beautiful display, and from time to time they looked at each other and smiled. Robin could feel Chrom looking at him when he turned away, and when Chrom was watching the sky again, Robin took a moment to admire the play of light on his face, the lovely smile on his lips.

They looked at each other again, and laughed. Chrom put an arm around Robin, and he leaned his head onto Chrom’s chest. They stood and watched the fireworks display until the last one lit the sky in a large blooming silver flower, which exploded into a dozen tiny silver flowers and then faded. There was a cheer from the crowd they only distantly heard.

“That was beautiful,” Robin said, with an appreciative sigh.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

Music resumed, lively and bright, they could hear that only slightly better than they could the crowd.

Chrom shifted slightly to look at him; he was smiling, “Would you like to dance?” He asked.

Robin smiled too, “I’m not sure I know how.”

“I’ll teach you.”

Chrom pulled back, letting him go, he bowed, and then offered Robin his hand. Amused, and willing to play, Robin bowed, and accepted. Chrom placed Robin’s hand on his shoulder, put his own hand on Robin’s waist, and their other hands they clasped together.

“It’s easy, just – “ two steps to the left, three to the right, they moved backward, then forward, then turned, whirled, and turned again. Robin was laughing. He didn’t get it right away, but he caught on quickly, the balcony was too small for the dance, and they bumped into the balustrade, they staggered slightly, and then bumped into the doorframe, they were both laughing now, still dancing. They turned, Chrom twirled Robin back into their bedroom, where they bumped into the wall, and then into their beside table.

“Wait, wait, I think we’re going to – “ Robin broke off as he tripped on one of the books that had fallen off the bedside table when they had knocked into it. They tumbled onto the bed laughing. Robin was absolutely breathless with laughter, and Chrom was clearly in a similar state. Robin had landed on top of Chrom, whose circlet had been knocked askew. When the laughter died down Robin reached up and took it off, Chrom did the same, taking care to trail his fingers along Robin’s cheek as he did so.

“I wore that to our wedding,” Robin said, looking at it.

Chrom nodded. “I had it made for you. Stars in your hair, and stars in your eyes.”

Robin huffed a laugh, a little embarrassed. “How can you say that with a straight face?”

Chrom’s mouth quirked up in one corner, he shrugged eloquently. “It’s true.”

Robin shook his head. “I thought you were supposed to be a flustered mess, when did you become so smooth?”

Chrom laughed now, deep, and long, Robin laughed a little too. “Am I?” His eyes sparkled with amusement, “Maybe it’s because I’m not thinking about it,” he reached up and touched the ornament still in Robin’s hair. “Or maybe it’s just because I love you.”

Robin’s smile softened, his gaze dropped.

“I love you too.” He said quietly, almost painfully aware that it was the first time he had said it since he had returned. He knew Chrom realized it too, he carefully looked up, and his eyes caught on Chrom’s. It was difficult to read his expression in that moment.

His hand came to cup Robin’s face, his brows furrowed as if he were hurt. “I’m sorry for – for everything, for hurting you. I swear, I will never keep anything from you ever again.” His gaze burned into Robin’s, and he felt the depth of Chrom’s regret, he didn’t doubt that he meant it. 

“I know,” he said, voice still quiet. He put a hand atop Chrom’s, “It wasn’t right, what you did, but – “ He took a breath and let it out quietly, “I forgive you.”

Chrom searched his face then, like he was trying to find the hidden meaning behind his words. He seemed as if he didn’t quite believe Robin.

“I forgive you,” he said again, a little more firmly. “I know you mean what you said, and I know you never meant to hurt me. I trust you, and I love you.”

Chrom’s eyes filled with tears. He leaned up and kissed Robin’s face. He pressed a kiss to every inch of his face he could, making Robin laugh a little. He finally pulled away and said with fervor, “I will do my best to be worthy of that trust.”

“You will be, you are.”

Robin placed a soft kiss to Chrom’s cheek and then carefully got up. Chrom took up their circlets and placed them on his bedside table. They helped unbutton each other’s jackets, and undo the lacing. They both gratefully took off the stiff fabric, rolling their shoulders and stretching a little. As they started to get ready for bed, moving to the bathroom, Robin looked over at the bathtub full again with clean water. He glanced at Chrom and bit his lip.

He took a step toward him so they were only a hand span apart. “Do you – would you like to take a bath – together?” Chrom looked at him in surprise, and then in something else altogether.

“I – ”

Feeling suddenly brave, Robin pulled his shirt out from his trousers where the ends were tucked in, and then pulled it off completely tossing it on the floor. Chrom’s gaze was very dark; Robin felt warmth flood through him with the way Chrom was looking him over. He reached out, fingers shaking a little as they traced the smooth line of Robin’s collarbone. Robin tilted his head back a little, feeling his heart beat in his chest. Both of Chrom’s hands were on him now, running across smooth skin occasionally, but less frequently than Chrom’s, interrupted by scars.

He leaned down to kiss the line of Robin’s jaw, one hand flat on the small of Robin’s back, the other slowly running down his chest. As it passed briefly over a nipple Robin made a sound like a whimper, and he felt the fingers on his back press in slightly.

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long,” Chrom said quietly into his ear, and Robin shivered.

Robin’s hands were fisted into the material of Chrom’s shirt as he continued to touch him torturously slow. His breath hitched when Chrom bit his neck, and when his hand finally came to the edge of his trousers Robin encouraged him to undo the laces.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door, and a voice called out. They both froze; they looked at each other, breathing unevenly, with confusion on both their faces. The knock and the call came again. Reluctantly they broke apart, “Just – ” Chrom cleared his throat and tried again, “just a second.” He went to the door of their rooms and called out to ask whom it was. A second later he was opening the door. Robin stood in the doorway to the bathroom and tried to listen to what was being said. He couldn’t make out the other speaker but a short moment later Chrom was returning.

“What is it?” Robin asked.

“It’s just about the celebration. There’s a closing ceremony that the Exalt is usually present for, it’s supposed to be tradition for me to be there – ” Chrom broke off, he looked absolutely torn. “I don’t have to go, maybe Lissa – ”

Robin shook his head. “I know how important your people and your traditions are to you, it’s fine, go.”

Chrom hesitated; he carefully touched Robin’s cheek. “I don’t want to leave you,” he said quietly.

He gave a small smile. “I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Chrom ran his thumb along Robin’s cheek, and then withdrew his hand. He nodded and stepped back. “I’ll be back soon.” He gave him a lingering look, then turned, and left, taking his jacket as he went.

When the door closed Robin sighed a little. He considered what to do and decided to take a bath anyway. He gathered his things, and then easily heated the water with magic. When that was done he slowly sank into the wonderfully warm water, and sighed again, this time in appreciation. Robin simply sat for a moment; he closed his eyes and leaned back.

He played back the days events in his mind as he sat in the bath, he saw again the laughing faces of his children, of Chrom, he remembered the bright feeling in his heart to be surrounded by his family, to see their happy faces. He opened his eyes and smiled, there were no words for how incredibly happy he was. His memory loss, his time away from his family seemed like distant nightmares in that moment.

It was still sometimes difficult to reconcile the fact of his long absence with his lack of memories during that period. Where had he been? What had happened to him? He didn’t know, and he may never find out what, why, and how things had happened, but maybe that was okay. He wouldn’t begrudge that time lost, even though it still hurt when he thought of his children and how small they had been ten years ago, but if ten years was the price he paid to spend the rest of his life with them, than he could accept that. It was better than the alternative.

He knew Chrom felt similarly, sometimes he could still see wonder, disbelief, and fear in Chrom’s gaze when he looked at him. Like he thought Robin’s return was a dream he would wake from, that he’d have to sleep in a cold bed again, that once more all he would have of Robin were his books and old robes. He thought of Chrom alone in their rooms and his heart ached, he couldn’t imagine being in his position, of thinking Chrom was gone, that he would never see or touch him again, he couldn’t bear it. Just thinking about it broke his heart.

After another moment Robin took up the soap and washed up. He ran a lathered washcloth over his skin and rinsed off the suds still lost in thought. He felt like his emotions had taken a million turns in the short time he had been alone. Robin got out of the bath and dried off, putting on his nightshirt and then making his way back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and finally took off the ornament Chrom had given him from his hair. He ran his fingers along the edges, watched the light of dim lamps reflect off the metal, it sparkled, almost glowing when it caught the light.

_‘It suits you, with your hair like moonlight.’_

_‘Stars in your hair, and stars in your eyes.’_

He heard Chrom’s voice when he had said those things again, and saw the expression on his face. He missed him. He _missed_ him.

Robin got up and went to put the ornament on his dresser, then caught sight of the balcony, they had left the door open; the chill air coming into the room was going to drive him up eventually. He picked up a heavy brocade cloak Chrom had decided against earlier that day, and draped it over his shoulders. He ignored the discomfort of his bare feet on the cold floor as he went over to the balustrade. Robin leaned against it and listened to the music that continued to play. It was still lively, the festivities still seemed to be in full swing, and Robin wondered when Chrom would be back. Judging from the sound of the music, not any time soon.

He sighed once more as he leaned forward on his elbows. The moon shone brightly in the sky, it was waning, only slightly more than half in the sky at the moment.

_‘Hair like moonlight.’_

Robin smiled. It wasn’t the first time Chrom had said something like that to him, and he was surprised by how much he liked it. He had always felt a little self-conscious about his hair, bright white, strange, different for someone so young. But Chrom looked at him like had never seen anyone more beautiful, he compared him to the moon and stars, and Robin felt himself melt for it every time.

He brought the cloak up, breathed Chrom’s heavy scent still clinging to the fabric, and waited for him to return.

*

“Aren’t you cold?”

Robin jumped at the sound of his voice. Chrom watched as he turned to look at him, and he smiled a little apologetically. He almost wished he hadn’t said anything, but taken a moment longer just to look at Robin. He was like a vision, out under the night sky; his beauty was moving.

“Sorry.” He said, as he walked over to lean on the railing next to Robin. “What are you doing out here?” He glanced down, “Besides making your feet cold?”

“Looking at the sky.” Robin turned back, and leaned his shoulder against Chrom’s. “I thought you were still down there, the music is still playing.”

Chrom laughed a little. “No, the music will stop only when the musicians finally collapse, I think. It turns out my part in the ‘end’ is only to give them permission to keep going through the night.”

Robin laughed now too. “That’s very kind of you, you’re a generous ruler.”

“Kindness was hardly what fueled me.” Chrom turned his head slightly and looked at Robin as he said, “it was the fastest way to come back to you.”

Robin smiled and dropped his gaze, then brought it back up.

“This looks good on you,” Chrom said, reaching across himself to touch the heavy fabric of his own cloak at Robin’s shoulder.

“It’s too big for me, and heavy, I don’t have all your muscles to hold it up.”

“Then take it off.”

“In this cold?”

“Inside, then.”

They went back inside, Robin’s feet were red from the cold. Chrom closed the doors behind them, throwing the latch but keeping the curtains open. He turned to Robin and carefully drew off his cloak and draped it on a nearby armchair. He took Robin’s hands in his.

“You’re like ice.”

“And, you’re so warm, how do you do that?”

“It’s all the muscle.”

Robin huffed a laugh.

Chrom brought Robin’s hands to his lips, softly kissing his cold fingers. “Robin.” He said.

He watched the way Robin’s warm brown eyes darkened, the colour that came into skin that glimmered in the faint lamp light, in the illumination from the moon.

“Warm me up,” Robin said on a breath, before he reached up.

Robin’s cold fingers were a pleasant shock, they made the moment feel real, his touch was like ice, but his kiss was like fire, consuming. Robin walked them back toward the bed, his fingers working open the jacket Chrom had put back on, without bothering to properly fasten it once again. It fell to the floor only seconds before they reached the bed. Chrom sat heavily, pulling Robin down with him. They moved further up the bed, kissing each other with less finesse from all the movement, Robin placed a knee on either side of his hips, and Chrom remembered their first night together.

They sat for a moment, Chrom looked up at Robin, his hands on Robin’s waist.

“Is this okay?” Robin asked him, shifting his hands on Chrom’s shoulders. He gave him a look like he was seeing something in Chrom’s expression that was concerning. He probably was, Chrom had been hesitant, shy, and unsure since their first kiss weeks ago.

He dropped his gaze, and held Robin a little more tightly.

“I’m just, I don’t know, I’m just nervous – scared.”

He heard the surprise in Robin’s voice. “Scared?”

Chrom relaxed his grip on Robin, letting one hand softly stroke down to his hip and then back up.

“It’s just – “ he paused, took a breath, still not meeting Robin’s gaze. “You’re beautiful, and I’m – “ he broke off with a shrug, feeling the rest was self explanatory.

There was a silence in which Chrom tried not to squirm. He was almost surprised to feel Robin’s hands cup his face.

“What?” he said. “You are too, you’re wonderful, gorgeous.” Chrom finally lifted his gaze up.

“I’m older now, and I haven’t – “ he gestured vaguely with one hand, “not with anyone since you were gone. I’m scared I’ll disappoint you.”

This he knew was the driving force behind his hesitancies. He looked at Robin and saw still the beautiful tactician he had met asleep in a field. But Chrom? He was different, shadows under his eyes from years of sleepless nights, lines around his eyes and mouth when he laughed, he had to wear glasses now to read, and, of course, that stupid grey hair.

And, it had been ten years since he had held Robin like this. Since then he hadn’t wanted anyone else, what if he was bad? He hadn’t even been this unsure their first time, knowing that Robin was as inexperienced as him had been a comfort, but now, knowing Robin might have expectations he might not be able to meet, it worried him. He wanted to make Robin feel good; he wanted that so badly.

And, what if Robin saw him, with his body ten years older now, and didn’t look at him the same way anymore? He wasn’t the lean young man he had been when they had fallen in love.

“You’re very attractive, Chrom, I’ve always thought so. I thought you knew.” Chrom looked up into brown eyes that made his heart move in his chest. Robin gently titled Chrom’s face up and kissed his brow softly. “I actually think – ” he laughed a little, and Chrom watched with some surprise as colour crept into his cheeks. “I think I might find you more attractive now.”

Chrom raised his eyebrows; he couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread over his lips. He was absurdly pleased. “Really?” His said in a deep voice.

Robin laughed again, on a breath, “Yes. You’re very strong,” he traced the swell of muscle on one shoulder, “I like that.”

Chrom laughed now too, it felt like the release of his nervous tension. His shoulders dropped slightly. “So, it really is the muscles, huh?”

Robin smiled. “Maybe, in part,” he admitted. “But, it’s also just you. All of you. And, as for the lack of practice, that has an easy remedy.”

“But, what if – “

Robin leaned his forehead against Chrom’s. “If it’s you then I don’t care, it doesn’t matter, I just want you. I want _you_.”

His words fell on Chrom like a balm, he hadn’t really expected to be rejected, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from running in that direction. It was something that had nagged at him since their kiss. But Robin’s words rang with obvious sincerity, and it was obvious he had been trying to invite Chrom to touch him for weeks; maybe it really was all in his head. He breathed in Robin’s warm scent, held him a little more tightly, and tried to let his worries go. Robin trusted him, and he had to do the same, their love wasn’t built on appearance, he would love Robin just the same if their positions were reversed.

They stayed that way a moment longer, eyes closed, holding each other.

Robin drew back slowly. “Okay?”

Chrom nodded.

“You’ll tell me if – anything?”

He nodded again. They looked at each other.

Robin touched the grey hair at Chrom’s temple; he leaned over to press his lips softly there.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

The kiss this time was soft and slow. So sweet it was almost painful, Chrom felt it like an ache, his heart full of emotion.

Chrom began to stroke the bare skin of Robin’s thigh; his sleep shirt rucked up high on his legs. He traced the curve of muscle up to the line of the shirt’s hem, then ran his fingers along it, back and forth as they kissed. He toyed with the fabric; not really paying attention to what he was doing, simply letting himself touch.

Robin pulled away and when Chrom opened his eyes, he was already looking at him. He rose up on his knees, Chrom tilted his head slightly to keep his eyes on Robin’s. Then, Robin took the hem of his shirt in hand and drew it off in one fluid motion. They looked at each other, and then Chrom deliberately brought his gaze down. It wasn’t that he had forgotten how _beautiful_ Robin was, he would never be able to forget, but seeing him again, naked and wanting him, it was something he had only dreamed of for so long.

Robin leaned down to kiss him briefly, “Now you,” he said.

With effort, Chrom brought his gaze back up, clumsily tugging at the ties on the front of his shirt as Robin pulled the ends of the shirt out from Chrom’s trousers. His shirt came off with less grace. Chrom hadn’t undone the laces properly, and the shirt caught on his head when he tried to pull it off. He heard Robin try unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. He helped him bring the shirt back down, and Robin undid the laces with a grin. Chrom felt his cheeks burn.

Robin kissed him affectionately on the cheek. “This is why I love you, too.”

Chrom gave him a look. “What? Why? Because I make a fool of myself?”

Robin laughed softly; he kissed him again. “You make me laugh, and you’re _so_ cute.” Chrom felt his already burning cheeks heat further, he hoped Robin couldn’t see. He shook his head, Robin’s sweet smile making him smile too.

“You’re very strange.”

“And you like that.”

“I do.”

Chrom’s clothes came off without further incident, but Robin kept laughing quietly now and again, obviously remembering when Chrom’s shirt stuck. Chrom grumbled, and when Robin chuckled again, he pushed Robin down. He watched as he landed on his back, bouncing slightly, head just barely landing on one of the pillows. Chrom was braced over him a second later. Robin’s eyes were very dark, the way he looked at Chrom made his blood heat up, and Robin bit his lip.

He leaned up to kiss Chrom, and a moment later, the world tilted. Robin hooked his leg around Chrom’s and flipped them. The look on his own face, he imagined, was reminiscent of the expression Robin had worn only moments before. Robin smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. Chrom smiled too.

They kissed again and again; bodies flush against each other, both unable to stop a moan at the feel of skin on skin. Chrom’s hands moved up and down Robin’s sides, and as they ventured lower, Robin drew back. He took Chrom’s hands and pressed them into the pillow above his head, Chrom watched him, surprised by how absolutely turned on he was by this position. Robin kissed him and said quietly, “Keep your hands here.”

Robin didn’t wait for a reply, just leaned down to trail kisses along Chrom’s neck; he could feel Robin smile when his breath hitched. Robin dragged his mouth down to the base of his neck where he bit him lightly, and then ran his tongue over the same spot before continuing downward. Chrom could feel himself breathing harder.

Hands ran down his bare skin, touch registered like electricity, new and familiar at the same time. Teeth lightly scraped over a nipple and Chrom gasped, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Robin lifted his head to look at him, Chrom wanted to touch him. He fisted his hands into the pillow.

Robin kissed him all over, taking time to kiss every scar that littered his torso; Chrom watched his face make a complicated expression as he got to the scar Robin himself had inflicted. His kiss there was feather light, and his touch lingering.

He traced Chrom’s body with lips, tongue, and fingers, drawing sounds out of Chrom he couldn’t seem to hold back. His body hadn’t burned with a want this intense in years, and the person he desired hadn’t  been within his reach in just as long. His touch was pure want, and it made Chrom's previous concerns dissipate like smoke out a window. 

Robin kept going, placing kisses on Chrom’s hipbones, and deliberately, he knew, bypassing the place Chrom ached for him. Instead he bent Chrom’s leg at the knee to draw his legs open, moved between them, and kissed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“Robin,” Chrom said in a strangled voice when Robin’s hand moved teasingly close to his almost painfully hard cock. Robin looked up, and Chrom gripped the pillow more tightly.

There was no reply, just the sudden sensation of lips on the tip as Robin brought his head down. Chrom gasped, then moaned at the feel of the head brought into Robin’s mouth. Wet heat surrounded him, engulfed him slowly as Robin took in more and more of him. Even in the haze of desire, Chrom remembered Robin’s words, and kept his death grip on the pillow. He watched his pale head move as Robin went down in earnest, it was beyond erotic, and the pressure that came with climax was building. Robin’s tongue on the head, his hand brushing a nipple, and Chrom felt the muscles of his stomach clench. In that moment Robin looked up at him, and the look in his eyes was something seared forever in his mind.

When it was too much Chrom called out brokenly in warning, but Robin didn’t let go. It was the first time in years Chrom had experienced pleasure this intense. His vision went white, and he made a choked sound as he came.

Distantly he felt Robin move, felt him come closer, straddling him, and then his soft touch as he brushed the bangs back from Chrom’s eyes. Chrom looked at him as he caught his breath, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so winded.

Robin was flushed, his dark eyes shining in the dim light.

“You’re _beautiful_.”

“Can I touch you?” Chrom asked, he didn’t know what he would do if Robin said no.

To his utter relief, Robin said, “Yes.”

He didn’t hesitate. Chrom took Robin’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, this time with urgency as well as affection. Even strung out and at his limit Chrom touched him tenderly, every press of lips, every sweet touch spoke of love and he felt Robin melt into it, he regretted again the time they had spent apart. When Chrom gently pressed him back into the mattress, Robin went willingly.

“What do you want?” Chrom asked, his voice low and husky, it sounded strange to his own ears.

He saw Robin react to his words, Robin ran his hands up his arms, along the curve of his shoulders, and Chrom felt a deep satisfaction knowing he found him physically more attractive than before.

“You.”

Chrom kissed him, reveling in that simple reply. He put a hand on the small of Robin’s back, and then lower. “Here?”

“Yes.”

Chrom drew back before he lost himself, and reached into his bedside table, remembering the bottle of oil he had seen there weeks ago.

“It’s a good thing you put this here.” He said with some amusement.

Robin raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t.”

“You didn’t?”

“No.”

“Then who?”

They looked at each other and said at the same time. “Silas.” And laughed.

Chrom shook his head as he un-stoppered the bottle. Robin opened his legs without prompting, and Chrom felt desire flare in his stomach at the sight. He would probably always react the same way to the sight of that particular invitation.

At the first press of an oiled finger into him Robin made a noise that went through Chrom like a shock of pleasure. Robin was breathing hard now, his hands fisted in the sheets under him. Chrom worked slowly, mindful of Robin’s comfort, enjoying the sounds he made, the expressions on his face. Chrom watched pleasure build in Robin slowly, and by the time he worked three fingers in Robin was leaking onto his own stomach, and Chrom was hard again. Part of him wanted to do it like this, so he could look at all of Robin as pleasure overtook him, as his lovely body arched off the mattress, and he spilled.

Chrom leaned down to kiss him, fingers still working, and Robin broke away with a gasp.

“Chrom,” he said, and it came out like a plea.

Chrom just kissed him again, fingers stretching him, moving deeper, intent on their purpose.

“Please,” Robin gasped into the space between them.

That was his limit, another kiss, and Chrom withdrew his fingers. He felt Robin’s eyes on him as he spread oil over his cock; he glanced up as Robin bit his lip. Chrom swallowed.

Slowly, he pushed forward. The first press in was so good he thought he might come from that feeling alone. He closed his eyes and breathed hard. When he was all the way in he stopped moving. He watched as Robin opened his eyes again.

“Are you all right?” Chrom asked; his voice slightly strained.

“Yes, you?”

Chrom laughed breathily. “Better than I’ve been in years.”

Robin smiled; they kissed slowly, Robin wrapping his arms around Chrom’s neck.

“Is it like you remember?” Robin asked when they broke apart, a teasing light in his eyes.

“Better.”

“Worth the wait?”

Chrom laughed again.

Robin trying not to laugh, “Or is it still too early to tell?”

Chrom shook his head. “You’re always worth the wait.” He said, kissing the tip of Robin’s nose. “And, anyway, isn’t that my line?”

“I think I can say with confidence, you worry too much.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

And, Robin lifted his hips deliberately. They both moaned, and at Robin’s urging, Chrom began to move again. Shallow thrusts built pleasure in them both, and soon they were breathing hard once more. Chrom’s world was reduced to the feel of Robin, his fingers pressing into his back, the hot drag in and out of his body, the sound of Robin’s breathing, the line of his brows drawn together.

Chrom hadn’t thought he would feel this way again, and it was the best surprise to know he could, and it was with and for Robin. He had thought this part of his life was gone with Robin, and having it back, having _him_ back, still made Chrom’s heart beat painfully. He had missed everything about Robin, the sound of his laughter, his gentle smiles, his brilliant mind, his soft touches, and sweet words, but he would be lying if he said the feel of him like this wasn’t also something he had missed desperately. Loving him like this felt like a gift, and it was something Chrom treasured from the bottom of his heart. When he thought about how he had hurt Robin, had possibly even almost lost him from his stupid decisions and lies, he felt again his desire to make amends, to give Robin everything bright and good that would ever be his to offer. To show him his love, true and unconditional in every aspect of their lives. Lives that they could once more share.

Chrom shifted his hips, and felt Robin wrap his legs around his waist. He gasped when Chrom hit a particularly good spot. Chrom focused on hitting it again and again. He kissed Robin’s neck; only half aware he was murmuring words into Robin’s skin as he did so.

Robin urged him to go faster, harder, and Chrom’s resolve crumbled; he was helpless to do anything other than comply. They moved together, pressed as closely as they could be, and when Chrom wrapped a hand around Robin, he came a moment later. Maybe he really had forgotten what that felt like, because the sensation of it caught him up completely, it was good, so _good_ , and Chrom was coming too.

Chrom pressed his forehead to Robin’s as they caught their breaths. When they evened out again, he kissed Robin softly, and carefully pulled out.

“Are you all right?” Chrom asked, watching Robin’s face.

He smiled, “No, I don’t think I can get up now.”

“Does it hurt?” Chrom asked in genuine concern. “I tried to – I didn’t realize – " 

Robin put a hand on Chrom’s cheek. He laughed a little and smiled apologetically. “I was only teasing, my love. I’m fine, I feel – ” he laughed again, a little shyly, “like I could melt into the bed.”

The endearment caught Chrom off guard, he felt it like a blow, and took the full force of it.

“Chrom?”

Robin wiped the tears that fell from his eyes with warm fingers, his expression worried.

“What is it? Are you all right? I mean it, I’m really okay.”

Chrom took Robin’s hand and kissed his palm. “It’s nothing, I’m just – “ he smiled, “I’m just happy.”

Robin smiled too; he blinked as his eyes filled with tears as well.

“Me too.”

They kissed softly. Then Chrom drew away and got up. He went to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth he used to gently clean off Robin. When he was done he tossed it into the basket set out for clothes to be washed, and then went back to the bed.

Robin had worked his way under the blankets and lay on his side, he smiled at Chrom when he came back.

“Well?” He prompted.

Chrom looked at him in confusion. He turned Robin in his arms so his back was pressed to Chrom’s chest. “Well what?”

“How was it? On a scale from one to ten.”

Chrom laughed in surprise.

“Robin!”

*

The sun shone brightly, spilling over the puddles of their discarded clothing littering the floor, and onto the bed where it woke Robin from a deep sleep. He squinted into it and blinked a few times, adjusting his sight. He considered the amount of light coming into the room, he couldn’t quite see the sun from his position, but he thought it wasn’t noon yet.

He was laying on his front, Chrom’s heavy and warm weight at his back. He smiled and touched his fingers lightly to the arm draped over him. He was tired, and a little sore, but pleasantly so. The ache in his body was exquisite; he liked the way it felt.

He shifted slightly, and felt Chrom move in response. He made a sleepy noise that made Robin smile again.

“’Morning,” Chrom mumbled into Robin’s hair.

Robin laughed quietly.

“Good morning. Are you awake?”

“Mmm.”

More quiet laughter. “It doesn’t quite seem like it.”

“How can you talk like that so early?”

“Have you seen the sun? I don’t think ‘early’ is the correct word.”

Chrom made another sound that wasn’t quite a groan. His arm tightened around Robin.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Good. Wonderful. You?”

“Incredible.”

Robin lifted Chrom’s hand and kissed it.

“What’s on the agenda today?”

This time Chrom did groan. “Ugh, nothing.”

Laughingly, “That doesn’t sound like the proper way to rule.”

“The Yilssean citizens will understand, they’re probably all sleeping too. When did the music stop?”

“I think they were still playing when we fell asleep.”

This time Chrom laughed, his breath ruffling Robin’s hair. “Those are my people, _our_ people.”

Robin laughed too. “I think your people have more stamina than you. They kept going.”

“Oh?” 

Robin tried not to smile too widely, knowing Chrom was taking his bait.

“Mhm.”

Chrom shifted, moving so he could kiss the back of Robin’s neck.

 “Is that a complaint?”

“Mmm,” Chrom’s hand on his waist began to caress Robin’s stomach, moving lower with each stroke. “No, a challenge, I think.”

Chrom laughed again.

“Well, in that case.”

More kisses on his neck, warm and wet, as Chrom’s hand went decidedly lower.

Robin moaned, and reached behind him, hand closing over Chrom firmly.

“You can.”

Against Robin’s skin. “Like this? But – “

“It’s fine, I promise.” Robin closed his eyes on a gasp. “Hurry.”

They moved together, the blankets slipping down, they were breathing hard. 

“Rise and shine! You can’t stay in bed so long, Exalt, you have – “

All three people in the room froze as they caught sight of each other. Silas stood in the doorway of their bedroom, his eyes huge in his face. He dropped his gaze a second later, and blundered blindly back out.

 

 

Later.

“Do you think we should give Silas a raise?”

Robin ran his fingers over the curve of Chrom’s bicep, watching his breathing slow back down, sweat cooling on his skin, and feeling newly boneless.

“Without question.” A pause. “Maybe we should lock the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw your dads are grossly in love. I just imagine Morgan so done with their flirting, it's great.
> 
> There must be a draught in Yilsse because Robin and Chrom are thirsty as fuck. I totally headcanon Chrom as a total beefcake (that IS canon though, right?), and Robin practically swooning about it every time he flexes. 
> 
> Fun fact: I rewrote the love scene at the end because I realized it should have been in a different perspective. So, like, I wrote Robin's POV all through it, and then was like, "Wtf am I doing, this should OBVIOUSLY be Chrom's POV!" It took me a while to pick myself up off the floor when I realized I fucked up. I might post that version separately...maybe. 
> 
> This chapter took for freaking ever, but I had fun writing it. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has commented, left kudos, and damn, made it this far. I can't believe you've stuck around, wild. 
> 
> Last chapter up soon! (For real, though.)


	11. What the future holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost THANK YOU! I feel like I say this every chapter, but it's true every time, that I super didn't expect anyone to care about this fic. I was like, maybe a handful of kudos and like, one or two people who were kinda into it. I didn't expect people to actively follow every chapter and then leave comments that would make me cry if I weren't so stoic and unmovable. Seriously though, thank you, it's been a ride, and I'm so glad you joined me for it.
> 
> Please enjoy the final chapter!

“Nova sends her regards, as always, she gratefully accepts our invitation to visit Yilsse, though isn’t sure when it will be possible. I think the book I commissioned for her will be done shortly, I’d love to show it to you too.”

Robin took a drink of strong, bitter black tea without so much as a twitch of his lip, he felt himself wake up a fraction more.

“I’d love to see it. Tell her I hope she’s well, and thank her for the fruits she sent, they were lovely.”

Chrom nodded and put the letter he had opened over breakfast down, after carefully folding it again, and bit into a green apple, the tart sour taste making him grimace. Robin smiled at the look on his face and took the apple from him, taking a bite without flinching. Chrom made a face at him and drank his sweet tea.

They sat opposite each other in their sitting room, the table Chrom set up for their dinners was now a permanent fixture there. Most mornings were spent breaking their fasts together, sometimes they were both still too sleepy to do more than eat quietly together, sometimes they brought the food with them back to the bed, and sometimes, like that morning, they woke up well rested and with plenty of time to linger over breakfast.

There was a pause, the silence was comfortable, they simply ate without the pressure of entertaining one another, and they both knew it was unnecessary. Robin looked out the window, the leaves had changed colour and were falling, and they had woken up to the first frost of the season that morning.

“You never really told me about her.”

Chrom looked up, mouth full of sweet bread and cheese. He swallowed loudly, Robin watched him with some amusement.

“I did.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “You told me you were friends, is that really all?”

Chrom scratched his cheek; he glanced out the window too, and then shook his head.

“No, I suppose not.”

“Will you tell me?”

Chrom nodded, and he told Robin about his relationship with Nova. Robin listened; braced for the jealousy that had held him in a firm grip the first time he had heard of the Queen, and then when he saw them together. But, as Chrom talked about her, Robin felt nothing like that, instead he felt sympathy. The way Chrom described his feelings of relief to finally have someone to talk to as a true friend, someone who didn’t look at him with pity, who laughed freely around him, who made him laugh in turn, Robin couldn’t be upset, he found on the contrary, he was grateful.

“I didn’t expect to get along with her so well, it was a nice surprise.” Chrom said, “She is a genuine person, I’m glad we can be on good terms.”

There was a short pause, Robin waited to see if Chrom would bring it up on his own. A moment later he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“There was talk of a marriage between us.” Robin waited again, but this time it seemed Chrom wouldn’t continue without prompting.

“I know that,” Robin said, Chrom looked at him; there was a complicated expression on his face. “If you’re hesitating because of me, you really needn’t. I promise I’ll understand.” Robin put his hand on the table palm up. Chrom reached out to clasp it in his own; Robin squeezed gently, and smiled a little.

Chrom didn’t smile back, but he did nod, and his posture relaxed a fraction.

“We talked about it, Nova and I. We both thought something between us could work. It would certainly be advantageous for our countries, and we liked each other as people.” Chrom looked back out the window now, his brow furrowed slightly. Robin resisted the urge to lean across the table and smooth it out with his thumb. “I was willing to try, I was thinking of making a formal offer, to court her.” He paused; he looked down at their hands, and looked troubled. Robin stroked his thumb over the back of Chrom’s hand soothingly, and waited. “There was a – kiss.” Chrom looked up at him then, and quickly added, “But it didn’t mean anything.”

Robin took a moment to carefully consider his feelings about this particular confession. He waited again for jealousy to twist in his stomach, but nothing came. Instead that feeling of sympathy deepened.

“It’s okay,” he said, gently. “Even if it did mean something, I understand.” Robin cradled Chrom’s hand in both of his. “Chrom, I was gone _ten years_. I could hardly be upset by a kiss when you would have been in every right to have married again by then.” Chrom opened his mouth to speak but Robin shook his head, and he stopped. “I think I would have felt differently then,” Robin admitted, a little wryly. “But, Chrom, I would understand, I do understand. It was such a long time, and I know you were lonely. And, if I were really gone that’s what I would want for you, to let yourself be loved again, to love in return. You deserve that.”

Chrom was tearing up, and he kept shaking his head. He picked up Robin’s hands and kissed them.

“I don’t like talking about you being gone. I don’t want to think about trying to live without you again.”

Robin felt his heart ache; he nodded.

“Can I ask one more thing?”

Chrom gave him a slightly wary look, but he nodded.

“Do you think you would have been happy together? That you could have loved and been loved with Queen Nova?”

Chrom sighed deeply. He had been holding Robin’s hands with both of his own, but he let go of one lean to back in his chair. He considered Robin’s question for a long while. Robin watched the light from the window play over his face; his eyes were so blue.

“I think – “ He broke off, then tried again. “I think, in time, yes. It’s difficult to think about that now, when you’re here. It feels like there has never and will never be room in my heart for anyone else. And that time she kissed me, it was – “ Chrom shook his head again. “It’s hard to describe. I think it would have taken time; that kiss was too much too soon, but maybe in time – “ Chrom gestured, and Robin nodded. “We talked about you, you know.” He added.

Robin looked at him in surprise. “Oh?”

Chrom smiled a little, “Yes. She asked me about you, and that was nice too. It was good to tell someone about my feelings.”

Robin smiled too, he suddenly felt like he should write to Nova on his own. He wanted to thank her, to apologize, because he knew what it was like to love him without hope.

“What did you say?”

He didn’t hesitate. “I told her you are always in my heart.”

They smiled at each other. It was a bittersweet moment. They both felt the possibility of that hypothetical future; they felt keenly how close they had come to living it, or in Robin’s case, not living it. It was like a third presence in the room, a specter.

It wasn’t a bad alternative per se, at least as far as Robin was concerned. And, it was something of a relief to know that there was something good he would have died for, even the potential of a happy future for Chrom was enough. He had thought about the possibility of that future back when he had found out about the likelihood of his death ridding the world forever of Grima. He had told Chrom that he hadn’t considered it after initially bringing it up, that it had been a last minute decision born of his need to protect his family, but that wasn’t true. He had decided early on. There was one full day where he swung wildly from one extreme to the other, absolutely determined to stay, and then to go, but finally he had made up his mind, he would give his life for his family, for his friends, it seemed a fair price. But, knowing now how much it had hurt Chrom, knowing his ‘death’ had been like an explosion for the people left behind, they had survived but been hit by shrapnel that had torn at them and left them bleeding, he wasn’t sure it was wise to divulge this bit of information. Maybe one day, when the wound wasn’t still so fresh, when they both had more time to heal, Robin would tell Chrom that it had been his intention all along, that he would gladly do it again, that he would never begrudge Chrom a future without him as long as that future included Chrom and their family safe and sound.

Robin got up; he kissed Chrom lightly.

“We should get ready.”

*

“You’re shameless. At least have the good sense to wear something with a higher collar.”

Chrom looked up at his sister, she was glaring at him.

“What?”

Lissa rolled her eyes and glanced pointedly at Chrom’s neck. He felt himself blush, and couldn’t quite suppress the smile that came with the memory of all the marks on his neck.

“Sorry,” said Chrom, now grinning, and not looking the least bit repentant.

Lissa gave him an unimpressed look. “Don’t you look in a mirror? What would Robin say?”

As if on cue, Robin walked into the meeting room, now it was the three of them. He smiled and greeted them; he was wearing a jacket with a collar just below his jaw, and much too warm still for the cool autumn weather.

His sister sighed. “Chrom you are my brother, I love you, and I’m happy for you. But please have some decency.”

Robin sat next to Chrom, on his right. “What are we talking about?” He asked with a puzzled glance between the two of them.

Chrom just continued to smile. “Lissa says that jacket is very becoming on you, and I have to agree.”

Lissa sighed again.

*

It became common knowledge among the household staff to proceed with caution whenever the Exalt and the Prince were alone anywhere together. They were careful to avoid the library during the day after lunch, the training ground before that, and sometimes the dark corners of less frequented corridors of the palace. It wasn’t that they disliked their masters, on the contrary, they all adored them, but they still drew straws for who had to serve breakfast in the morning, and who had to turn down the master bedroom at night. So far the one with the most trauma in that regard was Silas, who, on the day he had walked in on their sovereigns actively not using their bed for sleep, had spent the rest of his day in the kitchens loudly regretting all the life choices that had led him to that moment.

And yet the couple in question remained blissfully unaware of the sheer embarrassment their staff endured when they happened upon them caught up in a passionate embrace when they thought no one was around. And then of course, even when they weren’t blatantly intimate, there was everything else. It was in the air around them, it was in the way they looked and smiled at each other, the deliberate way their seemingly casual touches lingered, and at times even the things they said.

But, at the end of the day, everyone remembered what things had been like before. The days Chrom had forced a smile, his eyes tired and listless, the days he didn’t smile at all, and the days where he could not even leave his rooms.

And so, the staff became experts at avoiding their sovereigns when they knew the two would be anywhere alone. They learned to ignore the charged air around them, it was the least they could do for their Exalt and Prince.

* 

“Here?”

“Not quite – Ah! Yes, there!”

“Like this?”

“No – “ another small gasp, “harder.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“No.” Now a soft moan. “It feels good.”

Chrom sighed in pleasure as he felt Robin’s weight push him more firmly into the mattress. He smothered another moan into a pillow, it felt so good, and when Robin placed soft kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders he made another sound he couldn’t stop.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Chrom said, his voice breathy, embarrassingly so. He felt the oil trickle down his skin, and Robin continued, moving rhythmically, expertly.

“You have so many knots,” Robin said, as a muscle slid under his hand. “You should have someone do this for you more regularly. Not that I mind, but I think someone with more knowledge on human anatomy would really help you.”

“It’s fine,” Chrom said, sounding a little winded as Robin pressed down again, sliding his hands along the muscles of one hard shoulder blade. Robin was very good at this, almost surprisingly so.

Robin didn’t say anything else, but Chrom had a feeling he shook his head. He smiled a little, and tried unsuccessfully to stop making so many noises.

After a long while, having gone all along Chrom’s back and up again to his neck, Robin withdrew.

“How do you feel?” He asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

“Mmm, wonderful.”

“You aren’t still sore?”

“Just a little,” Chrom admitted. He shifted so he could look at Robin and smiled. “But, it’s a good sore.”

Robin smiled back affectionately. He kissed him softly, lingeringly. Chrom remembered part of the reason for his sore body, the press of Robin’s chest against his back, the sound of Robin’s breathing in his ear, the feel of his hands on Chrom’s hips, the way they moved together, Robin strong and sure.

“How about a bath?”

“Yes, please.”

They sank into hot water together, Chrom settled between the bracket of Robin’s thighs. They enjoyed the pleasant heat; Chrom especially appreciated how soothing it felt on his body. He relaxed against his husband, and closed his eyes as Robin ran his fingers up and down Chrom’s arms, tracing the lines of scars, and the curve of muscle. There was just the sound of their quiet breathing, the trickle of water when one of them shifted, it was the kind of quiet that made Chrom feel peaceful in the very core of his being.

“Hey,” Robin said after a long while, his voice quiet. “If you could have anything in the world right now, what would you have?”

Chrom considered for only a moment, “Nothing. I have you, I have everything I need right now.”

There was a pause, when Robin didn’t say anything Chrom shifted to look at him.

“What?”

Robin looked sheepish at the same time he was fighting a smile. “I didn’t think you’d take it so seriously.”

“Why, what were you going to say?”

“A new dictionary.”

Chrom laughed, loud and long, effectively breaking the stillness and quiet that had clung to them since coming into the bath. He picked up one of Robin’s hands and kissed his palm. “I love you.”

He felt Robin press a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.”

 

 

_3 Years Later_

 

“Shouldn’t you have someone else do this for you? One of your many attendants, perhaps?”

“But, you do such a good job, are you really going to leave your only brother at the mercy of other hands on his big day?”

Lissa rolled her eyes and then gave him a look. “You’re already married! This is just a vow renewal.”

Chrom closed one eye as Lissa’s hand came close to it; she was expertly slicking back his hair, running wax over it to keep it in place.

“I know,” Chrom sighed a little and let his shoulders drop. “I’m just nervous, I think.”

Lissa gave him another look and then sighed too, her irritation leaving with the exhalation of her breath. Chrom was acting like a spoiled child, but she could tell he really was nervous, as much as he was excited. It reminded her of his wedding day fifteen years ago. They had both been so different then, she hadn’t even been married yet herself. Her brother hadn’t been able to keep still the whole day, he had been like a kid who had eaten too much candy, nervously fidgeting, and asking that someone pinch him so he would know he wasn’t dreaming.

“What are you nervous about?”

Chrom had been restless all day. Robin had slipped out of their room early in the morning, and when he had woken he was alone in their bed. He had thrown himself across Robin’s side and pouted at how little residual warmth was left. He hadn’t seen Robin all day, and the door that connected their two chambers was locked on Robin’s side, so he couldn’t slip in to see him. He asked his staff to check on Robin so often they eventually brought Lissa in to try and calm him down. Lissa had walked in already dressed and crossed her arms when she saw him restlessly pacing around his room with the ties of his shirt trailing and in his stocking feet.

Chrom looked down at his hands that were fiddling with a paper flower he had made. He smoothed it out, and started folding it again.

“I don’t know, I just – “ he gestured vaguely with one hand, “am.” He concluded somewhat lamely.

Lissa gave him a look that was more pitying than sympathetic. Chrom sat on the edge of his bed and Lissa stood in front of him, she carefully styled back a stray piece of hair and then stepped back. She walked over to the basin of water that sat on her brother’s dresser and washed her hands, when that was done she turned back to him.

“Robin’s a bit nervous too.”

Chrom’s head snapped up so fast Lissa half feared he had hurt himself.

“He is?” He asked eagerly, leaning forward, absently crumpling the paper in his hands.

“He is.” She confirmed. There were a myriad of emotions that passed over Chrom’s face at her words and she hastened to clarify. “But excited, he couldn’t seem to stop smiling when I talked to him.”

This had its desired effect, Chrom’s expression relaxed, he smiled softly and gently smoothed out the paper in his hands, looking at it so fondly it might have been given to him by Robin himself.

“It’s just – it seems unbelievable that we’re here, you know? That I’m able to marry the man I love not once but twice, and it’s something he wants too.”

Lissa shook her head unable to stop a fond smile. Her brother was hopeless.

“Yes, it’s a miracle.” Chrom shot her a look, clearly unsure how he should take her words. She laughed and went to put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. He wants this as much as you do, and if Robin belongs to anyone, he belongs to you, and you know that, so why do you make yourself worry? You don’t have to live like that anymore, everything’s all right, you get to be happy.”

Chrom looked at her with wide blue eyes, and then smiled. He put a hand over hers.

“Thank you,” he said. And Lissa could hear the genuine gratitude in those two simple words.

“Don’t thank me, just get ready!”

 

 

“On this day fifteen years ago…” began the priest; Chrom was only half paying attention. In front of him was Robin, he was heartbreakingly beautiful, Chrom really did feel his beauty like a physical thing, a tender throb of his heart, and it was taking all of his considerable self-restraint not to simply pull Robin into his arms.

Robin was looking at him with warm brown eyes, on top of his pale hair sat the circlet of faceted silver that caught the light at every angle, he wore a jacket of deep blue velvet and a sash at his waist of sparkling silver, over his shoulders a cape of the same velvet embroidered with shimmering blue thread, but the best part of the elegant outfit was the silver star hair ornament he wore just above his ear.

It was a strange experience. On the one hand Chrom felt hyper aware of his surroundings, of the fabric lying on his skin, of everything the priest was saying, of every subtle shift of the people in attendance, and on the other it was like the only thing any of his senses registered was Robin.

When the priest addressed him he was a beat too slow to answer, but Robin just smiled at him, and he felt his nerves ease. He had felt better after talking to Lissa earlier, he was infinitely grateful to have a sister like her, but he couldn’t help the sudden return of his anxieties when faced with all the resplendent loveliness that was his husband. He felt suddenly awkward, too big to move gracefully, too plain to stand next to this man. But when he had stood next to Robin, there had been no hesitation in his movement when he reached out to take Chrom’s hand. His hand was warm, and his grip was firm, it was grounding, a mooring in the turmoil of his emotions. And then of course there were Robin’s bright eyes, his soft smile, and the comforting sound of his voice.

“…I swear by all the gods, by all that I am, and ever will be, that I will never betray you, and will stay by your side forevermore.” Chrom heard Robin say, a slight breathy quality to his voice, like he had just climbed a flight of stairs. The vows usually stopped there, royal marriages were often for political advantage and nothing more, and thus the vows had more emphasis placed on loyalty rather than emotion, but robin continued. “I am yours, from now and always. I will remain true, and I will love you all my days.” Robin’s eyes shone, and Chrom blinked rapidly.

He had to swallow twice before he could speak. He felt their hands shake clasped together, they both laughed, a nervous exhalation. Chrom repeated the words and paused at the end of what was required of the Exalt. “I am yours, from now and always.” He echoed, he could feel the hesitation in the priest, they hadn’t rehearsed these vows, he wasn’t sure when to continue the ceremony, and so Chrom took a breath and went on before he was interrupted. “I will withhold nothing from you, everything that is and ever will be mine I give to you, my hand, my heart, my life. I will always wait for you, if you should ever leave, I will never waver. I will love you all my days.”

They were both crying now, Robin laughed and it was more like a breath when Chrom gently wiped his tears away. He remembered the bet that had been made when they were first married and wondered if a similar one had been made this time. The ceremony continued, and in that moment Chrom knew he felt what Robin felt, a perfect communion of feeling, he could see it in his eyes, feel it in the press of his hands, it was an acutely intimate moment that made more than one guest who watched them cry as well.

“You may kiss.”

They both smiled. Chrom leaned down at the same moment Robin rose on his feet. They held each other’s hands tightly as they kissed long and slow. When they finally broke apart Chrom leaned his forehead against Robin’s. Distantly they heard cheers ring out, shouts of joy, their names called in congratulation, and music begin to play.

They kissed again.

 

 

“Congratulations, oh, you both look divine, it was such a beautiful ceremony! I cried the whole way through.” Nova wiped at her eyes as she spoke. They were indeed a little red, but they shone brilliantly green, just as genuine, and kind as they had been the first time Chrom had met her.

“Thank you, Nova.” Robin said warmly, he let go of Chrom’s hand to reach out and embrace the Queen of Plegia. Nova didn’t look surprised for a second, her smile widened and she hugged Robin back without hesitation.

When they pulled away Nova attempted to glare at Robin, but only managed to seem a little puzzled with the slight furrow of her brow. “Stop that,” she said, trying for an angry tone. “You’ll make me cry again.”

“Yes, please stop.” Said Isaac a little dryly. He handed Nova a glass of water that she accepted gratefully, she smiled warmly at him, and Chrom watched with some amusement as her fiancé turned a dull pink.

“But really,” Nova insisted. “It was just so moving, looking at you two, it’s just – “ She sighed and leaned against Isaac. “Being near you is so obviously to be in the presence of love. It’s just so _moving_ , don’t you think?” This last was addressed to Isaac who nodded unable to meet Nova’s eye, his cheeks bright red. Chrom felt himself blush too, his feelings had never been a secret, he had just declared them, sworn them, but still his cheeks heated. He felt Robin take his hand again and squeezed it affectionately. “And,” Nova added smiling, “you both look so handsome! Did Lissa do your hair for you again, Chrom?”

As if summoned, Lissa appeared. “Yes, of course, someone has to help my mess of a brother.”

“He is a bit of a mess isn’t he?” Robin put in and Chrom shot him a wounded look.

“ _My_ mess though,” Robin correctly himself, kissing the back of Chrom’s hand. Then turned to Lissa and smiled slyly. “Well?” He prompted. Lissa sighed a little and nodded. Robin grinned.

“What?” Chrom and Nova said at the same time.

“Nothing.” “A bet.” Lissa and Robin said together.

Chrom frowned. “Again?” He sighed a little. “What was it this time?”

Lissa and Robin exchanged a look.

“I bet that your vows would be sappier than mine. I was right.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘sappier’!” Chrom argued, a little indignant.

“I would,” said Nova.

Before anyone could say anything more all four of Robin and Chrom’s children came to collect them.

“Dad!”

“Father!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Come dance!”

They managed to push and pull all of them onto the dance floor. Their presence encouraged others to join in, and soon there was hardly any space to move in. The formal and traditional dancing styles were adapted for the smaller space or given up entirely as the night went on. Chrom danced with his children, with his friends, the lovely Plegian Queen, her fiancé, and even for a moment, the priest who had preformed his ceremony. And always close by was Robin, laughing, hair and eyes bright, Chrom couldn’t lose sight of him if he tried.

The night wore on and on, and when they had the chance they stole away. Robin pulled on Chrom’s hand as they went through the corridors, and then they were running, and then they were laughing. The laughter made it hard to run, Robin kept turning back to look at him and would run his back into a wall, and Chrom would collide into him. They would stop and laugh, leaning on each other in the corridors flooded with moonlight. They tripped their way through the palace, falling over and catching each other.

Robin again ran his back into the wall, and Chrom collided into him, except this time it wasn’t a wall, it was the door to their chambers. They smiled at each other, and Robin reached up to pull Chrom down. His lips were soft, and his kisses were all taking. After a moment Chrom reached down, he pulled Robin’s thigh up, and then pulled Robin up completely. Robin made a noise of surprise into the kiss and broke away to look at him. His legs were wrapped around Chrom’s waist, and he had to look up at Robin in that moment. The look of surprise melted into a knowing smile.

“Showing off, or are you just impatient?”

Chrom kissed him by way of answer and fumbled for the handle of the door. Shutting it behind them, Chrom made his way to their bedroom. Just as he was congratulating himself on the smooth progression he had made, he tripped on air and they both fell. Thankfully he was close to the bed, but Chrom hit his nose and forehead with some force against Robin’s chest.

They looked at each other, Robin a little winded, his eyes wide with surprise, and Chrom with his forehead and nose red. And they laughed again. Robin pulled off the circlets they both wore and tossed them aside, laughter still shaking him. He pulled Chrom up higher on the bed and then pushed him onto his back. He kissed his face through the smile still firmly on his lips. When Robin pulled back they were both still smiling.

“Sorry about that,” Chrom said, a little embarrassed about the inelegant way he had deposited them both onto the bed.

Robin just laughed, he kissed Chrom in between breathes of laughter.

“You – “ kiss “are – “ kiss “so – “ kiss “ridiculous!”

Chrom laughed too, and the kissing devolved into a gentle press of their foreheads together.

“Did you really think my vows were sappy?”

A chuckle. “No. I thought it was lovely.” A pause. “Do you think this really counts as fifteens years for us?”

“It counts for me. Do you want it to?”

“Yes.” Another pause. “Will you help me out of this?”

They sat up. They had both been wearing capes that trailed behind them for the ceremony, but they had been discarded hours ago. Robin carefully removed the hair ornament Chrom had given him. They pulled at laces and undid buttons, and as their clothing came off piece-by-piece Chrom thought he would be content with however things progressed after they undressed. It had been a long day and if Robin simply wanted to sleep Chrom would be perfectly happy to –

That serene train of thought was broken when Robin climbed into his lap. Slender and strong, Robin was a wonder made flesh, and every touch between them burned their bodies hotter. They were given over to pleasure, to love, in that moment the two things were as intertwined as the fingers they laced together. Chrom would never know what it was like to touch someone like this without the intensity of all these feelings behind the act, and he was glad. He didn’t want touches empty of trust, or eyes that looked at him without really seeing him, _knowing_ him. Robin’s eyes were luminous in the dim light, and Chrom knew he was truly known. Truly loved.

The sounds Robin made, the feel of him, the heady scent that lingered on Chrom’s skin, all of it conspired to rob Chrom of his control. Robin was intoxicating, he was warm, and inviting, there were no protests, only urges to continue, and his harsh breathing in Chrom’s ear that made him feel like he had fire running through his veins. He was breaking apart, and every piece of him would still belong to Robin.

Enveloped in heat and driven by love and desire in equal measure, pleasure mounted, and crested. And, when he realized Robin was still out on the precipice, he gently guided him over.

When they had caught their breaths, and were cleaned, they lay together for a long time afterward. Robin’s fingers following patterns on Chrom’s skin only he knew, and Chrom striving to commit everything of that moment, of Robin to his memory forever.

“Are you sleepy?”

Robin’s voice soft and gentle in the quiet of the room. Chrom titled his head slightly to look at him.

“Hmm, a little. I think I’m more tired than I’m actually feeling at the moment.”

“Mmm.”

“Are you?”

“Not really.”

A pause in which Robin’s fingers slid into Chrom’s hair.

“Should we sleep anyway?”

“Maybe,” Chrom considered. “We have horseback riding tomorrow, I promised Nova.” He looked at Robin. “Will you be okay for that?”

Robin smiled, a mischievous glint to it. “What about _you_?”

Chrom’s brow furrowed. “What about me - ?” Robin kissed his shoulder and brought his hand down over Chrom’s chest, then raised an eyebrow. Chrom smiled slowly. “Is that a proposition?”

Another kiss. “Would you like it to be?" 

“Yes.”

 

 

Chrom woke slowly, he felt tiredness behind his eyes that persisted even as he blinked and then rubbed them. He realized all of a sudden that the bed was empty. Robin’s side was cool to the touch, though his scent still lingered. There was a strange twinge in his stomach when he went through their rooms and found them all equally empty. Back in their bedroom Chrom pulled on sleep pants and sat on the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

He got up again and washed up. When he was done Robin still hadn’t returned. He sighed and wandered over to Robin’s bookshelf thinking he could pick something to read until he got back. He ran careful fingers over the spines of Robin’s books. The shelf was clean, and none of the books had gathered dust, there were almost too many of them now for the size of the shelf. Robin had also put a small vase in the corner of one of the rows with the pink forget-me-nots Chrom sometimes gave him. He turned from the shelf and stepped on Robin’s discarded clothing, he picked it up and shook it out before carefully folding it. Smoothing it down with his hands he felt a tug on old memories, the urge to chase the ghost of Robin’s scent in clothes that had long ago lost anything they once had of him.

Chrom draped the clothing over the back of a chair and looked out the window. It was still early, the sun had only just risen, but the household was awake and ready for the day. Chrom would be going horseback riding with his family, with Nova and Isaac. They would all eat together, and play games, he could see it all clearly in his mind’s eye, they would all have a wonderful time, and everything would be well. Days like that had been his present, and they would be his future.

He closed his eyes and heard footsteps. Robin was back; Chrom could see his reflection in the window. He saw him set a heavily laden tray down on his dresser and then come over to him. Strong arms wrapped around him, he felt the press of Robin’s face against his shoulder, felt his warm breath on his neck. Chrom exhaled quietly, the feeling in his stomach eased; he let it go.

“Good morning, I thought you’d still be asleep.”

Chrom put his hands over Robin’s.

“I went to get breakfast.”

When Chrom still didn’t say anything Robin lifted his head and peered at Chrom over his shoulder.

“Is everything all right?”

Chrom turned in Robin’s arms. He looked into brown eyes that turned to liquid gold in the sunlight, and smiled.

“Everything’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point while writing I told my brother I was at 67k words and he told me, "Now you can only write 2k more," and then we laughed like children. He would be proud that I didn't reach 70k, but I am BLOWN AWAY. This is the longest thing I've ever written, and it feels like I've been working on it for years instead of months. It's kind of bittersweet to see it done. I originally estimated the word count to be 40k. Max. orz
> 
> I tried to be artfully vague with the love scene this time. I've read it over so many times I can't tell if I managed it or not, at the very least I hope it was nice to read. 
> 
> If you like, find me on [tumblr](http://nightofviolet.tumblr.com/), the site is hella whack, but it's where I live I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I feel like I had more to say but nothing is really coming to mind now. So, just, one more time, thank you.♥♥♥


End file.
